Uno mas Uno Tres
by itzukiai
Summary: Rukawa tiene que ir a ver porque el pelirrojo capitan del equipo no aparece por el gimnasio, menuda su sorpresa cuando lo encuntra con una pequeña niña en los brazos ¿Hana es papa?....
1. Default Chapter

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
Capitulo 1: Sorpresa Rukawa... -- "¿Y porque yo?" -- Se decía una y otra vez mientras las ruedas de la bicicleta, avanzaban a la carrera por el camino de la playa... Su cabello negro se revolvía con el incesante viento que tenia sabor a mar... Había elegido esa ruta, era mas larga por cierto, pero quería disfrutar el día, perderse en el placer de estar al aire libre, de sentir el viento golpeando en su piel y la cálida brisa en su corazón...  
  
En su mente se mezclaban todas los sentimientos... Ira, felicidad, desencanto... tantos, que no podía ponerse a analizar uno por uno... ya faltaba poco tiempo y su vida cambiaria para siempre... Detuvo la bicicleta por un momento disfrutando de la calidez del sol. Su pálida piel se veía ligeramente bronceada, el verano había acabado hacia muy poco tiempo y los largos días entrenando en la cancha del parque habían dejado su huella en un bronceado suave que ayudaba a resaltar aun más su mirada felina... -- "¿Y porque yo?"... -- Volvió a preguntarse mientras apartaba un molesto mechón azabache que insistía en cubrir sus ojos azulinos... Resoplo su frustración... Esa mañana había resultado ser diferente... en realidad desde el regreso a clases había notado que algo era absolutamente diferente... El capitán del equipo no estaba en su puesto... llevaba días faltando y nadie sabia nada de el... Realmente ellos nunca habían sido particularmente amigos y desde ya que no lo eran ahora... Simplemente la armonía entre ellos parecía amenizar el odio que se habían tenido desde el principio... podía decirse hasta que lo extrañaba... si debía admitir que extrañaba a ese estúpido... Con el en la cancha todo era mas sencillo. -- "¿Dónde se habrá metido ese Do`ahou pelirrojo?"... --Se pregunto mientras bebía un sorbo de agua de la botella que llevaba en el bolso... El fresco liquido se deslizo calmando el ardor en su garganta. Unas gotas se resbalaron por su cuello llegando a su pecho, humedeciéndolo... Jadeo de placer al sentir él liquido frío en su piel... ¡Hacia tanto calor!  
  
Los dos ultimo años de preparatoria habían sido largos... Después de que Shohoku llegara a las finales del campeonato nacional se volvió una preparatoria mas que solicitada y claro el club de Basketball no había pasado desapercibido por ningún buen aspirante... Luego de que Akagi se graduara, el año siguiente, fue capitán Miyagi-Kun y el consiguiente año, quien se había convertido en capitán, no era otro que el pelirrojo... Tskkkk... A el no le importaba realmente, pero el Do`ahou estaba mas que contento con ese lugar... Aunque le doliera admitirlo y jamás se lo diría, era un buen capitán... mucho más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado... Se había vuelto responsable, puntual y porque no decirlo maduro... Por supuesto que en el fondo seguía siendo Hanamichi Sakuragi... y claro... Hacia estas cosas como desaparecerse del mapa sin dejar el menor rastro... Hacia una semana que habían recomenzado las clases luego de las vacaciones de Verano y nadie tenia ni noticias de el... habían llamado insistentemente a su casa pero había sido en vano... parecía que el teléfono estaba desconectado o algo así, simplemente nadie contestaba... Ansai Sensei estaba un poco preocupado por él, aunque sinceramente parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba... Nadie había podido encontrar al pelirrojo... Aun no sabia como había quedado el encomendado de pasar por su casa a ver si estaba bien... Justamente él... su enemigo... la persona que el pelirrojo mas odiaba en el mundo y tenia que ir a ver justamente que demonios le pasaba... Y pensar que él debería saber algo del pelirrojo... después de todo... Él... bueno... compartían... Ejemmm... un "amigo" en común... Sus sesgados ojos azules recorrieron el camino haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no dormirse... La bicicleta se había convertido en el peor de los somníferos y la cálida música de su walkman un aliciente para adormecerlo... Detuvo el andar un momento para restregarse los ojos con furia... estaba tan cansado, esto de levantarse al alba para entrenar lo dejaba molido de cansancio Reanudo el camino y minutos después llego a la casa del pelirrojo Sakuragi residía en un complejo de apartamentos de dos pisos. Vivía en el segundo piso por lo cual había que subir dos tramos de escaleras... Con destreza acomodo la bicicleta en el garaje del complejo y subió hasta el segundo piso... Había estado otras veces allí, ciertamente conocía ese lugar. En el día que falleció la madre de Hanamichi había ido con el resto del equipo para expresarle sus condolencias... No era un lugar muy grande, apenas tenia tres ambientes y medio, Sakuragi no tenia hermanos, Bah no sabia... y si los tenia, no vivían con él... El lugar era muy cálido, tenia ese cierto olor a hogar... La mezcla de aromas dulces que venían de la cocina, mezclados con la inconfundible loción de Do`ahou... Al verlo sintió envidia, si, el... El mejor jugador, una persona que la pasaba bien económicamente, que no le importaba nada que no fuera el basketball sintió envidia de la calidez que rodeaba al Do´ahou... Todos sus amigos estaban acompañándolo en ese momento tan duro y no porque alguien los obligara, sino por cariño... Hasta algunos de sus máximos enemigos en la cancha se solidarizaron con el pelirrojo... Fue raro ver a Sendoh saludándolo, o a Maki quien había arrastrado a Jin y a Kyota, dándole sus respetos... Luego de expeler un bufido de frustración por enésima vez, golpeo ante la puerta numero 15 con energía... Nada... nadie le contesto, solo se oía un quejido y un llanto lejano... Volvió a tocar... Luego de varios intentos apoyo su oreja contra la fría puerta, para tratar de dilucidar si había alguien dentro, en ese momento la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y perdiendo el equilibrio fue a dar de nariz al suelo -- ¿¿¿¿¿¿Kitsune?????? --Inquirió una voz mas que conocida Apoyando ambas manos en el suelo se ayudo a ponerse en pie... y lo que vio lo dejo mudo y casi lo hace caer nuevamente de la impresión... El pelirrojo tenia el cabello alborotado, un short color rojo y una remera blanca, ambas prendas cubiertas por un delantal blanco con primorosos volados y las tres prendas estaban cubiertas de una pasta amarillenta similar a un puré... Todo esto se complementaba con un pequeño bebe de alrededor de un año que lucia de la misma manera que Sakuragi, a la vez que se aferraba con sus bracitos al cuello del pelirrojo poniendo su piel tan manchada como el resto de su ropa... Entonces entendió que era puré de zapallo para bebes... Ambos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Apenas supo como se las arreglo para ponerse en pie, no podía apartar la mirada de Sakuragi y del bebe, tan es así que el pelirrojo se ruborizo furiosamente ante los ojos azules que parecían estar escudriñándolo. Cuando por fin se repuso de la sorpresa, entre balbuceos logro que su voz modelara algo similar a una pregunta... -- ¿¿¿¿D.... Do... Do´ahou???? -- -- Hola Kitsune... ¿Qué haces por aquí? --Pregunto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo mientras él bebe le jalaba los cabellos rojos haciéndolo hacer muecas de dolor... -- ..................... -- -- ¿¿¿¿Kitsune????... ¿¿Kitsune... ???... Planeta tierra llamando a un Kitsune molesto... ¿Estas bien?... --Bromeo el pelirrojo -- ..................... -- -- Bueno Kitsune si no tienes nada para decirme, como veras estoy muy ocupado... Un Tensai como yo tiene muchas obligaciones para hacer... aparte tengo la le... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA LECHE!!!! --Grito Hana asustando al Zorrito, entonces sin saber como, le puso el bebe a Rukawa en los brazos y salió corriendo en una carrera frenética llevándose todo cuanto estaba en el medio por delante... -- Do..... ahou... --Se quedo petrificado mientras unos pequeños y juguetones ojos verdes lo estudiaban a sus anchas a la vez que le jalaban también del pelo. Rukawa tomo el bebe con ambos brazos como si se tratara de un muñeco que tenia que sostener... El bebe lo miro fijamente a los ojos, entonces la mirada del Kitsune se aflojo, de todas formas apenas sabia como sostenerlo correctamente, cuando un gorgojeo suave, casi placentero, le dio la pauta que el bebe estaba mas que contento con ese cambio intempestivo de brazos... Como pudo cerro la puerta detrás de si, quedando dentro del apartamento junto con el bebe... Lo que vio lo dejo nuevamente pasmado... Sabia que Hana no era el rey del orden pero eso era el colmo. En el suelo había una pequeña manta, un acolchado grueso donde estaban esparcidos montañas de juguetes y sonajeros... Sobre los sillones del living se mezclaban la ropa limpia con varios Diarios viejos esparcidos... sencillamente parecía haber pasado un huracán que derrumbo todo a su paso El olor a leche quemada invadía el ambiente, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos... Apoyo al bebe sobre la colcha del piso y se sentó a su lado para poder cuidarlo. No entendía nada, sencillamente nada tenia sentido Dos minutos mas tarde Hanamichi regreso con expresión abatida, lucia cansado, dos grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro y el ligero tono pálido le demostró a Rukawa que algo no andaba bien, sencillamente lucia muy cansado... -- ¿Kitsune?... --Murmuro Hana sentándose del otro lado de la colcha -- ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? -- -- Me comisionaron a ver que demonios te pasaba... Sabia que eras irresponsable pero... no has aparecido en toda la semana por el gimnasio... los demás estaban preocupados por ti -- -- ¿Los demás?... ¿Tu no?... -- Parecía haber adivinado lo que pasaba en realidad -- ....................-- ¿Qué contestar a eso?... ¿Con la verdad?... JAMÁS... Hana clavo sus ojos almendrados en la mirada de su compañero, el zorro lucia fastidiado... Hacia mas de un mes y medio que no se veían y ahora solo le recriminaba su falta... Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle que hacia el con un bebe... Sencillamente nada había cambiado, los dos se ignoraban completamente... Tomo una bocanada de aire fresco para responderle algo violentamente -- ¿Ah si? Si soy el irresponsable que dices... porque no ocupas mi lugar Zorro estúpido -- -- Mmmmmm tal vez debería hacerlo... al fin y al cabo juego mejor que tu... yo debería ser el capitán... no tu... --Le dijo burlándose, pero a diferencia de otras veces Hana no lo peleo -- Mira Rukawa... --Dijo poniéndose en pie y alzando al bebe en sus brazos de manera tierna -- Puedes tomar mi lugar si gustas... No puedo regresar al equipo este año... quizás tampoco al colegio... Ya lo sabes... así que disfrútalo... Has vencido al Tensai por fin... ya sabes donde esta la puerta -- Hana lo miro por ultima vez y caminando hacia el baño se metió en el... Rukawa se quedo petrificado... Hubiera esperado su burla, su pelea, hasta su estúpida pose de superioridad... pero nunca ese tono derrotado y triste... Su cabeza se conmociono... ¿Como que no iba a regresar al equipo? ¿Era broma verdad? No... el no podía... no debía dejar el quipo Su cabeza le dicto que no podía dejar las cosas así, si el pelirrojo no volvía el equipo se hundiría... Se encamino hasta el baño. La puerta semiabierta lo invito a entrar... La escena lo cautivo... En una bañera alta el bebe retozaba entre la espuma del jabón a la vez que el pelirrojo sonreía tontamente jugueteando con un patito de goma... Ni siquiera le importaba el estar empapado... El corazón de Rukawa se contrajo de golpe... ¿Acaso eso era tener una familia?...  
  
Camino lentamente hasta ellos, casi sin saber como, entonces saliendo de su mutismo hablo... -- No puedes... tu no puedes... --Balbuceo mirándolo a los ojos -- ¿Huhhhhh?... -- -- El equipo... no puedes abandonarlo... No... Si te vas... yo... -- Dudo... entonces dio una respuesta rápida - En la escuela te ayudaran con tu hermano... -- -- Se llama Ai... es niña... --Corrigió Hanamichi -- Lo que sea, seguro que habrá quien te ayude a cuidar de tu hermana... es evidente que no regresas porque tienes que hacerte cargo de ella --Afirmo el joven de ojos fríos dando por sentada lo que para el era una obviedad -- Hahahahahahahahaha --Rió Hana burlándose de el -- ¿Qué paso Zorro?... ¿Realmente te complicaría la vida que no regresara?... Ahhhhh Baka Kitsune... Creí que disfrutarías tu victoria -- -- .................. -- -- Tskkkk... Perdona... no quise ser tan maleducado, en realidad no he dormido bien y estoy un poco irritable... Pero sabes... Tienes razón en una cosa, no vuelvo por ella... No tengo quien la cuide... pero te equivocas en algo... Ella NO es mi hermana... -- -- ¿Ah no? --Pregunto Rukawa casi como un signo de interrogación... -- No... Ai es mi hija... -- Asevero sonrojándose ligeramente -- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ QUEEEEEEEE... ?????????????? -- Rukawa abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que de la impresión resbalaba cayendo sentado en el piso... Hana lo contemplaba desde arriba con una expresión divertida... Ru realmente esperaba sus tontas risotadas diciéndole que había caído en la broma... Pero estas nunca llegaron... El pelirrojo volteo la mirada a la pequeña mientras esta miraba aquel extraño invasor de su hogar que yacía en el suelo sentado de manera tonta... Ru entretanto examino a la pequeña y se recrimino a si mismo por haber sido tan tonto... si ella era el vivo retrato del pelirrojo... Tenia ojos verdes, esa era la única diferencia entre los dos. Ella tenia la piel un tanto mas blanquecina pero su cabello incipiente demostraba una cabellera rojiza llena de rulos... Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, tenia labios rojizos y ciertamente se parecía al pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando la pequeña fruncía el seño... La viva imagen de Sakuragi... Con dificultad se puso de pie... los labios le temblequearon y las palabras parecían habérselas llevado el viento porque simplemente no podía hablar... Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa... El pelirrojo le importaba mas de lo que el creía... Y eso no le gustaba... -- Es broma ¿Cierto? -- -- Piensa lo que quieras Kitsune... la pequeña no tiene mas familia que yo así que si debo dejar la escuela para cuidarla así será... No puedo pagarle a alguien para que la cuide, apenas nos alcanza para los gastos, así que bueno... Ya sabes como estoy, puedes tomar mi lugar como capitán en el equipo... Realmente no me preocupa... Dile a Ansai que estoy bien... Ya sabes donde esta la puerta --Le repitió como echándolo de ahí... Ru trago saliva y entendió que el pelirrojo prefería que se fuera y claro, respeto su decisión... Se dirigió a la puerta para salir lo mas rápido que podía de ahí.. Su corazón le latía con fuerza sin saber porque, se sentía frustrado y esa sensación tampoco le gustaba... Camino por la ciudad sin sentido, lo único que pasaba en su cabeza eran las palabras decididas del pelirrojo... Dejaba el equipo???? No... no... no... Lo necesitaba, si el se iba, ese año no irían a las nacionales y eso no le convenía... no... no podía permitirle que se fuera Al pasar por el parque la vista en la cancha de básquet llamo su atención... y sabia que la única forma de no pensar en lo que había visto seria jugando un rato al básquet... Se encamino a la cancha y arrojo el bolso a unos metros de allí, sacando previamente la pelota de el. Tomo el balón entre sus dedos, lo giro una y otra vez fijando su mente en la canasta... Evitando pensar en el, en su decisión... en lo que sintió su corazón cuando el pelirrojo bañaba la niña... Debió haber sido por la sorpresa, pensó... Apenas podía concentrarse, la cabeza le trabajaba a mil por hora... Solo podía pensar en el pelirrojo y el campeonato de ese año... lo sabia... lo sabia muy bien... Odiaba admitirlo pero con su ayuda los años en la preparatoria se le habían pasado muy rápido, habían sido hasta divertidos... simplemente no imaginaba su vida sin el pelirrojo molestándolo... Sus mejillas enrojecieron... ¿Qué estaba pensando?... Su mente evocaba una y otra vez la imagen seductora de el en el marco de la puerta... bañado en puré de zapallo junto con la niña... Luciendo así, tan... Hana... que lo bloqueo...  
  
¡Qué estúpido!... Si la pequeña era igual a el... ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que podía ser su hija?... Un escalofrío lo recorrió... la bronca y la frustración iban creciendo en su interior cada vez con mas fuerza... Comenzó a botar el balón con violencia corriendo de aquí para allá de manera loca... quería cansarse, agotarse, quedarse sin aire, no pensar, no... y luego de un rato lo consiguió...  
  
Jadeaba... el cansancio lo estaba agotando, su cabello lucia húmedo, goteaba... sus ojos azules estaban enfocados solamente en ese aro que una y otra vez era invadido por la fuerza en que lo golpeaba con el balón... Estaba tan entretenido que no sintió unos pasos detrás de él y cuando estaba de espaldas unas manos cálidas lo abrazaron. Un cabello castaño oscuro se apoyo gentilmente en sus hombros y una boca sedienta recorrió su cuello bebiendo de su piel el salado sabor de su cansancio... Ru estiro la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del suave beso... conocía esas manos... conocía ese cabello, conocía esa piel y esa boca que lo besaba hambrienta. Gimió suavemente en su cuello y paso la mano por arriba de su cabeza para acariciar la melena castaña... Recorriendo con sus largos dedos su suavidad... En eso, un recuerdo le llego de pronto y se aparto bruscamente de el... -- Ahora que lo recuerdo estoy furioso contigo... --Rezongo Rukawa secamente -- ¿¿¿Conmigo???... ¿Porque?... ¿Y ahora que te hice?... --Pregunto el otro joven sentándose sobre la duela mientras Rukawa se sentaba también a su lado para descansar un momento. -- ¿Por qué no me contaste que Sakuragi tenia una hija? --Le reclamo enojado mientras sus ojos azules los escudriñaban fríamente -- ¡Era eso?... Jajajajajaja... No te enojes tonto... no podía hacerlo... El me prohibió decir una sola palabra a nadie del asunto... ¿Qué querías?.... Ya conoces a Hanamichi... Me hubiera ligado un cabezazo en la cabeza... --Protesto el joven de cabello castaño recorriéndole el rostro con la nariz, acercándose nuevamente a Rukawa para buscar un beso... Ru respondió el beso con ganas... no le importaba que todavía hubiera luz del día, ni que algunas personas lo miraran asombrados. Las manos de Rukawa se deslizaron por el cuello de su compañero... Ja, que ironía... ¿Quién podía imaginar que ambos la pasaran tan bien estando juntos?... Aparte, ambos eran libres, solo los ataba esa gran atracción que se tenían cada vez que se veían... Era una corriente eléctrica que los atravesaba cada vez que estaban juntos... -- Yohei... --Gimió cuando la mano atrevida de este se deslizo por su espalda acariciando su piel... -- Mmmmmm Yohei... --Insistió relajándose -- No sigas... ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? -- -- Mmmmmm... Claro, esta bien... --Asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de mala gana para tomar su bolso también... -- Oye... ¿Y tu como supiste de Hanamichi? -- --............... -- -- JAJAJAJAJA... Vamos dime... No puede durarte tanto un enojo... -- Protesto Yohei divertido, ya había aprendido a ver dentro de esos ojos azules y sabia bien que no estaba enojado... -- El Do´ahou no quiere volver a la escuela -- -- Lo se, no tiene quien cuide de Ai... -- -- Ese estúpido va a arruinar su carrera por culpa de la niña... --Se quejo Rukawa mientras apresuraba el paso camino a su casa -- Oye, oye... no lo critiques tan duramente, el quiere a la bebe... Aparte no tiene medios para que alguien la cuide y no deja que nadie lo ayude... Hasta mi madre le ofreció ayuda... no creo que a Hana le de mucho gusto perder todo lo que había logrado -- -- ¿Hana...? Woaooo... ¡Qué confianza!... --Replico con un tono algo molesto -- ¿Celoso Koi? -- -- .......... -- -- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!... no te preocupes... El y yo somos amigos de niños... aparte ya sabes como es Hanamichi y sus cosas, y... Hmmpppp --Balbuceo cuando una boca cubrió la suya con ansias - Hablas mucho... -Refunfuño Ru entrando por fin a su casa -- Y prefiero cuando besas... --Acepto Rukawa manoteando las llaves de la puerta y abriéndola nervioso... Cuando la puerta se cerro ambos bolsos cayeron de manera estrepitosa al suelo, manos inquietas se movían incesantemente... A gatas llegaron a la cama, los besos no se dejaban de escuchar... gemidos ahogados... prendas que iban cayendo cor el camino dejando un rastro de pasión desbordada... Manos que se confundían, bocas que no se dejaban y un intenso deseo de acompañarse que ambos compartían desde hacia un par de meses... No sabían que era lo que en realidad los unía, simplemente disfrutaban estar juntos... a pesar de que ambos sabían claramente que esa locura podía ser algo pasajero... Demasiado distintos para algo serio... ¿Seria que los polos opuestos se atraen?... Minutos mas tarde el ritmo frenético de caricias, ronquidos grabes y gemidos placenteros terminaba con una explosión de sentidos para los dos... Empapados en sudor, jadeando, con los corazones latiéndoles al máximo se dejaban caer sobre el lecho colapsando uno arriba del otro... Como otras veces... como tantas... como todas desde que empezaron a estar juntos, Aquel día que Mito lo llevo a su casa tras curarlo de la golpiza que le habían dado unos molestos pandilleros... Y desde ese día estaban juntos... La media noche llego aun mas rápido de lo que hubieran imaginado, la luna llena los encontró abrazados en la cama, durmiendo... Mito tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Rukawa, sus manos se asían gentilmente a su cintura, inertes... Agotadas por el intenso placer de hacia un rato... y, sin embargo, el zorro dormilón tenia los ojos abiertos... No podía dormir, una mano la tenia bajo su cabeza de manera de almohada y con la otra recorria la espalda de su compañero trazando figuras geométricas que parecían adornar su espalda... el cabello castaño se esparcia enmarañado sobre su piel, la cálida respiración de su compañero hacia cosquillas en su pecho... y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar lo que podía hacer... Suavemente retiro a su compañero con el mayor cuidado, evitando zamarrearlo mucho, salió sin ruido de la cama, y se encamino a la cocina. La luz de la heladera reflejo su cuerpo desnudo, vivía solo así que no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Tomo la jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso el cual bebió hasta que el liquido desapareció. Con el envés de la mano se limpio los labios y sirvió otro vaso igual, tomo dos frutillas que había en un bowl en la heladera y se las comió casi de un bocado, saboreando su jugo... Con el vaso en la mano se dirigió nuevamente al cuatro... Lentamente se acerco a la ventana, su cuerpo se recortaba en la oscuridad, su vista estaba en las lejanas luces que parpadeaban testigos de la noche... y es su cabeza solo daba vueltas la idea de Sakuragi fuera del equipo Tenia que encontrar una solución... ni siquiera le importo saber como es que el tenia una niña... el lo quería en el equipo y basta... ese era su único deseo. Su cabeza estaba trabajando horas extras cuando sintió la suave voz de su compañero que lo llamaba -- Kaede... ¿Pasa algo? --Pregunto sin moverse de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada... -- No quería despertarte... -- -- ¿Te pasa algo? -- Pregunto una vez mas -- ................. --No sabia que responder a eso... pero de pronto una idea asalto su cabeza -- Crees que si el Do`ahou tuviera una niñera volvería a la escuela? -- -- ¿Todavía estas pensando en eso? --Se quejo Yohei bufando -- .......................... -- -- Mira... Hanamichi no es una persona fácil de convencer... el no quiere ninguna ayuda con Ai, si tu idea es ayudarlo debes hacer que no parezca que lo estas haciendo... -- -- ¿El sabe?... --Pregunto Rukawa haciendo un leve gesto que su compañero entendió al instante -- No... aun no se lo digo... y no creo que este sea buen momento para hacerlo -- -- ¿Y que paso con la madre de la niña?... -- -- Mira... no quiero que te enojes, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a Hana... el solo lo sabe, yo solo se que la madre murió tras una enfermedad que se agravo después del parto... deja de pensar en eso y ven a la cama... --Le dijo Yohei con una sonrisa palmeando la cama para invitarlo a que lo acompañara Ru se puso de pie nuevamente y se acerco a la cama entrando en ella... Y de inmediato se acomodo utilizando de almohada el pecho del joven de cabellos castaños, llevando su mano hasta su cintura... Entre tanto unas manos se deslizaban por la piel blanquecina recorriéndola con suavidad provocando una caricia tierna... -- ¿Porque quieres ayudar a Hanamichi? --Pregunto Mito de golpe -- Porque no quiero que se vaya del equipo... -- Contesto secamente con la voz amortiguada por el sueño... pero entonces la vos suave de su compañero lo inquirió una vez mas -- ¿Por eso solo?... -- La cabeza de su compañero se movió de manera afirmativa, levemente, el sueño le había llegado sumiéndolo en un mundo casi irreal... Rukawa podía sentir una y otra vez la ultima frase de su compañero, una y otra vez... "¿Por eso solo?".... ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso podía haber algo mas?... Su cuerpo pareció sumergido en una caída libre... podía sentir claramente sus piernas y brazos en el vacío, su rostro golpeado por el viento y una frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente... "¿Por eso solo?"... El no llegaba a comprender bien las cosas, era bastante mas maduro que el resto de su edad y, sin embargo, con toda su racionalidad no podía comprender el ardor que le había causado Hanamichi con la bebe... Solo una cosa comprendía a la perfección... tenia que ayudarlo y si de eso dependía encontrarle una niñera al pelirrojo... eso iba a hacer... Continuara...  
NdeA:  
  
Este nuevo fic esta especialmente dedicado a una persona que de verdad  
quiero mucho, que siempre me alienta a seguir con sus lindas palabras, aparte de que escribe muy bien, que es una gran amiga y es una de las que  
mas me ayudan para que mi pagina crezca... pero por sobre todo me da  
siempre su amistad sincera  
  
GRACIAS DENISSE... Este fic es exclusivamente la forma que tengo de  
agradecerte todo tu cariño ^____^  
  
No cambies nunca amiga...  
  
Faby  
Quejas, tomatazos, reclamos o lo que quieras a  
  
hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	2. 2 El zorro y su cachorra

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
Capitulo 2: El zorro y su cachorra(*)... Hana despertó esa mañana por los golpes secos a su puerta. Comprobando que la niña seguía durmiendo, se paro con pereza hasta ella. Se había quedado dormido tras haber dado vueltas con Ai por horas a la madrugada. Ella se negaba a dormirse y se divertía viendo las ojeras pronunciadas de su papito que, mientras tanto, con su voz desafinada y dormilona intentaba cantarle algo que se asemejaba levemente a una canción de cuna... El pelirrojo tenia puesta una remera blanca apenas pegada a la piel, tenia un pantaloncito corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación... lo peor de todo que al caminar semidormido y descalzo piso un patito de goma de Ai y fue a parar con todo y su metro noventa de bruces al piso dándose un buen golpe en el proceso. Protestando por su mala suerte y lo que estaba tocando vivir en ese momento, abrió la puerta dispuesto a matar a quien fuera que estuviera allí molestándolo... Nunca espero volver a verlo. Rukawa estaba frente a sus ojos con el uniforme deportivo de Shohoku... Su expresión extrañada deja a Hana perplejo... Los ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras el pelirrojo seguía sobandose la cabeza con insistencia... -- ¿¿¿Huhhhhhhhh???... ¿Kitsune? -- Pregunto en confusión -- ¿Te paso algo en la cabeza Do`ahou? -- -- Me caí... ¿Qué crees?... --Balbuceo molesto mientras se apartaba dejándolo entrar -- ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por acá? -- -- ¿Tan temprano? Do`ahou, son casi las once de la mañana... -- -- Nahhhhhhhh... ¿En serio? -- Hana miro el reloj con ojos incrédulos... Si, su vida estaba completamente trastornada, no sabia que día era, ni que mes, ni que nada, de mas esta decir que mucho menos tenia idea de que hora era... El basquetbolista pelirrojo se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón lanzando un bufido, los ojos azules lo escudriñaban con curiosidad zorruna... Él podía decirle lo que quería pero era innegable que necesitaba ayuda... y urgente... -- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por acá zorro? -- Insistió -- Mmmm... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué dirías si supieras que te conseguí una niñera?... -- -- ¿Huhhhhhhhhhh? ¿Niñera?... ¿Para mí? -- Dijo confundido -- No torpe, para la nena... -- Hana entendió por fin lo que le estaba diciendo, a decir verdad no había procesado la información, estaba tan dormido que su mente no unía dos frases juntas... Simplemente su mente estaba tan dormida como él -- No quiero tu ayuda... No necesito ayuda de nadie... -- -- Vamos tonto no seas necio... -- Rezongo Rukawa cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared. -- ¿Por qué crees que necesito ayuda? -- -- Es evidente Do`ahou... Mira a tu alrededor, estas sobre pasado... -- -- ¿Y a ti que te pasa que me hablas tanto? Oh... Ya se... ya se, Ya se... -- Refunfuño señalándolo de manera tonta -- Vienes a burlarte del tensai, ¿no? -- Testarudo e idiota... eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del chico de ojos azules... Juro, que si no fuera que lo necesitaba, lo golpearía ahí mismo a ver si lograba hacerlo entrar en razón... Claro que si, quizás un golpe lo haría reaccionar, ¿O es que no era capaz de ver en la situación en que se encontraba?  
  
Dios... el colmo de la idiotez... -- Te necesito en el equipo... Regresa... -- Dijo casi en forma de ruego Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules... algo vio en ellos que calmo su asombro tranquilizándolo... Sinceridad...Los ojos color del cielo reflejaban sinceridad. Hana se puso de pie de repente y se apoyo contra la ventana. Su vista se clavo en el horizonte mientras su cabeza parecía esta viajando muy lejos de ahí. Los zorrunos ojos azules lo acompañaron y una boca imperturbable siguió cerrada a la espera de una respuesta. -- Entiendo... -- Balbuceo Hana -- Pero no puedo, no creas que no me gustaría regresar a Shohoku... pero no puedo pagarle a alguien para que cuide de Ai, ya te lo he dicho... -- -- ¿Y la madre? ¿Qué paso con ella? -- -- Falleció hace un par de meses atrás... -- -- Entiendo... Bueno eso es justamente lo que quería decirte, la niñera no te cobrara con dinero... esta dispuesta a canjearte el cuidado de la niña por que el fin de semana ayudes al esposo en una bodega acomodando los materiales... La señora es muy amable -- Hana abrió los ojos como platos... ¿Era verdad? ¿Todos sus problemas se solucionarían así de fácil?... Momento... ¿Y que ganaba el Kitsune en todo esto? Porque ciertamente no eran amigos... A gatas compañeros de equipo... ¿Conocidos? ¿Extraños que jugaban juntos? Por algun rincón de esas descripciones es que había que buscar esa extraña relacion que los unía... -- ¿Por qué te importa, dime? -- -- Te quiero en el equipo, te lo dije... -- Rukawa sintió que Hana lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de hacerse el tonto sentía su mirada en la piel... le quemaba... los ojos azules lo contemplaban fijamente sin decir media palabra mas... Una respuesta, necesitaba una respuesta que apenas podía encontrar en un rincón de su cansado cerebro. -- No se zorro... Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer ¿Como se que cuidara bien de Ai? -- -- Vive en mi edificio, tiene dos niñas y es una buena mujer, te lo aseguro... Pero si quieres convencerte ven conmigo... te llevare con ella... -- Hana se llevo la mano a la cabeza en actitud desesperada... No quería admitir algo muy obvio y era que necesitaba ayuda. Su casa era un caos, su vida era un caos y ciertamente extrañaba volver a la escuela. El sonido de un gimoteo triste lo saco de sus pensamientos. Desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación contigua un momento y regreso unos minutos mas tarde cargando a la pequeña con ojos dormilones... Ai miro a Rukawa examinándolo con expresión severa. El aguanto su mirada sin entender como semejante criatura podía mirarlo de esa forma... Aunque, conociendo al padre no le resulto tan extraño Hana bajo a la pequeña hasta la alfombra mientras le preparaba el desayuno...  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde regreso y la escena lo dejo petrificado Rukawa estaba sentado en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña, escondiéndose detrás de un almohadón mientras las risotadas de Ai sonaban en la habitación. Hana se oculto un poco para seguir mirando... En realidad estaba muy asombrado que su ex compañero de equipo tuviera ese tipo de reacción humana con ella... ¿Acaso no era la persona menos sociable que conocía?... Hasta juraría que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de hielo  
  
Eso fue lo decisivo... Hana entendió que el zorro solo intentaba ayudarlo, entonces razono que era lo mejor aceptar la propuesta de Rukawa. Era hora de aceptar algo de ayuda aunque esta viniera del zorro apestoso... Entro por fin interrumpiendo el ambiente -- Kitsune... -- Hablo por fin mientras Ai bebía su leche -- Esta bien... aceptare tu ayuda... Espérame e iremos a ver a la niñera...-- -- Okey... -- A partir de ese momento la relacion entre ellos cambio radicalmente. Prácticamente se volvieron amigos... aunque el tiempo pasaba y ni el ni Yohei se atrevían a decirle al pelirrojo la verdad de la reilación que tenían... Mas de una vez coincidían en casa de el y se trataban como absolutos extraños... Pero el tiempo les estaba jugando una mala pasada por lo que decidieron confesarle por fin la verdad en cuanto hubiera oportunidad... A decir verdad Rukawa se estaba sintiendo extrañamente atraído hacia el pelirrojo, aun mas de lo que hubiera deseado jamás...  
  
No sabia en que residía la atracción pero ciertamente era cada día mas fuerte y asfixiante. Su relacion con el y con Ai se volvió mas estrecha, tanto es así que a veces Hana se burlaba de el diciéndole que era "la mama postiza" de su Ai. A pesar de que Ru se resistió a los golpes a ese apelativo, ciertamente tenia que confesar que no le disgustaba del todo En cambio Mito si sospechaba algo raro... a decir verdad no por Rukawa, si no que el también se había sentido atraído por el pelirrojo desde hacia mucho tiempo justamente esta relacion con su ocasional Koibito le ponía los pelos de punta, por lo que no dejaba a Hana ni a sol ni sombra cada vez que podía. Hana estaba contento. Con la ayuda de la niñera y la ocasional aparición de su zorruno amigo de ojos azules el orden había vuelto levemente a su vida. Por lo menos su casa no parecía arrasada por un huracán... Lucia fresca, limpia y semiordenada... Aunque no entendía porque el lo estaba ayudando... tontamente creía que era para que no dejara el equipo.  
  
¿O es que acaso podía ser por algo mas?...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANA §§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Esa tarde Hana había ido a buscar a la niña donde la niñera, y Rukawa lo invito porque tenia que terminar un trabajo para la escuela para los dos. Ya no era raro que trabajaran juntos y a decir verdad la casa del zorro se había convertido para Ai como un segundo hogar. Desde que ambos iban por allí seguido, siempre se sentía la brisa fresca dentro del zorruno departamento. Siempre había flores que perfumaban la casa y la heladera siempre tenia suficiente alimento para los tres... ¿Quién lo diría? Estos dos por fin se habían hecho amigos... aunque Ai era gran culpable de todo esto... La pequeña dormía tranquilamente en el cochecito de bebe, mientras los dos trataban de terminar el informe. Rukawa estaba frente a la PC con un rostro de absoluta concentración mientras el pelirrojo leía en voz alta el resumen de lo que tenían que terminar. Hana estaba echado muy cómodamente sobre el largo sillón de la sala. Solo se escuchaba el ligero repiqueteo del sonido de las teclas en la computadora, mientras el joven de ojos azules corría rápidamente el texto de lo que estaba escribiendo.  
  
Un sonido casi hipnotizante de a ratos. -- ¿Qué sigue Do`ahou? -- Pregunto extrañado por el largo silencio de su compañero. Ningún sonido se escucho de el. Desde donde estaba solo veía el respaldo alto del sillón... Lo llamo varias veces y nadie respondió. Se puso de pie no sin antes comprobar que Ai seguía dormida. Entonces cuando se paro frente al sillón se encontró al pelirrojo profundamente dormido... MUY profundamente dormido. Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, no era raro, ya que iba con el hasta el edificio cada tarde para recoger a Ai. Y bueno, hoy se habían quedado en su casa para terminar el informe, además, Rukawa planeaba también invitarlos a cenar. Sonrió entre dientes.  
  
Hana realmente se veía adorable... cansado pero adorable. Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones del pelirrojo y sencillamente se sintió atraído hacia el. Su piel bronceada, sus ojos almendrados que dejaban ver unas arqueadas y suaves pestañas rojizas. Sus labios estaban humedecidos ligeramente, apenas entreabiertos para dejar pasar su respiración. Su cabello rojo fuego se revolvía en el sillón entrelazado con su brazo izquierdo. Con una atracción mas fuerte que la de un imán se acerco hasta el agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.  
  
El pelirrojo se veía agotado, estaba tan dormido que le dio pena despertarlo... Con suavidad condujo su mano hasta su uniforme para desprender los primeros botones y liberar su pecho de la presión que ejercía la incomoda postura. Un fuerte suspiro le indico que esto lo había relajado... Aunque también había dejado libre aquella piel en la que mas de una vez se había encontrado pensado... El pensar recorrer ese cuello con sus labios lo había dejado varias noches sin dormir... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Con cada día que pasaba la atracción por el pelirrojo crecía cada vez mas...  
  
Si seguía así llegaría un momento en que ya no podría escapar de la magia que ejercía Hanamichi sobre el... Hipnotizado por la piel suave que se movía jadeante antes sus ojos, dejo caer su cara muy cerca de aquel largo cuello. El aroma de su piel le pareció delicioso... Olía a jabón, no importaba cual usara el siempre olía a jabón de bebe, seria tal vez que dormido tomaba el jabón de Ai... Bah que importaba, realmente olía exquisito. Sus instintos lo llevaron a cometer una locura. Acaricio el cuello del pelirrojo con la punta de su nariz, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión, oliendo su piel, sintiendo la tersura, deseando con locura... ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando algo así?  
  
Su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente a la vez que los latidos de su corazón se volvían sordos tambores que le impedían pensar en nada mas. ¿Y si despertaba?... Si el pelirrojo salía de la ensoñación... ¿Qué excusa le daría? ¿Locura temporal? ¿Amnesia traumática causada por tantas peleas con el? ¿Que demonios podría hacer si cuerpo lo deseaba con locura? Haciendo ecos sordos de los pensamientos racionales de su cabeza solo siguió los designios de su propio corazón... ¿Tanto le gustaba Hana? Quizá había llegado la hora de plantearse seriamente porque lo perturbaba tanto el pelirrojo y porque lo ayudaba en realidad...  
  
¿Por el equipo? Eso no era mas que una gran mentira que su cabeza le imponía a su corazón. La verdad era otra... El gemido suave y placentero de labios de Hana sonó fuerte en sus oídos... quería mas, quería deslizar su mano sobre la afiebrada piel que descansaba bajo su cabeza... pero no... Hana había tenido una hija, era claramente heterosexual... Seguramente lo rechazaría y lo mandaría bien lejos... Lo peor de todo que no solo perdería su amistad sino que lo odiaría para toda la vida.  
  
No podía permitirse estar lejos de el Sin embargo, su atracción era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar el placer que le causaba estar así de cerca. Con mucho cuidado dejo caer su cabeza apoyándose en su pecho. Podía oír los fuertes y parejos latidos de su corazón, la calidez que emanaba su piel... Le deseo tanto que ni el se reconoció.  
  
¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanto dominio sobre el? Un sonido apenas suave, como una risita tibia y aguda retumbo cortando la magia de ese momento. El joven de ojos azules alzo su vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de la niña que sonreía ante la vista de su papá dormido, con "Su mama" postiza descansando su cabeza sobre el... Los ojos azules brillaron ante la mirada inquisidora de la pequeña tensai... Si, realmente eso era, una pequeña tensai... Demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que el estaba interesado en Hana, pero demasiado pequeña como para decirle algo a su papá. Ru se incorporo de inmediato acercándose hasta el cochecito de bebe, alzándola de inmediato entre sus brazos.  
  
La pequeña se asió a el con fuerza y apoyo sus mejillas sonrosadas en un impulso, sobre el cuello zorruno, en una clara sensación de placer... Realmente la pequeña era encantadora -- ¿Tu que opinas Ai? ¿Despertamos a papa o lo dejamos dormir? -- -- Guu... -- Ella pareció contestarle, tomo un mechón renegrido entre sus manitas y jalo de el con fuerza -- Auchhhh... esta bien... entendí, lo dejamos dormir... ¿Será posible que todos los Sakuragi se desquiten conmigo haciéndome daño? -- -- Ga gu... -- Contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos verdes chispeando se alegría. Si lo que le gustaba de Hana era esa inocencia que destilaba, ciertamente la niña había heredado de su padre todo su encanto. -- ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar algo para cenar pequeña?... No creo que tu papá se despierte y en realidad no tengo mucho para comer hoy -- Ru la tomo entre sus brazos y le coloco un abrigo, luego la sentó en el cochecito de bebe y tomando su chaqueta junto con las llaves salió del edificio en busca del supermercado, ante la mirada atónita de la gente que vea pasar al joven huraño canturreando una canción para la niña que llevaba en el cochecito.  
  
Ciertamente la relacion con Ai y con Hana estaba cambiando su vida radicalmente.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ KAEDE §§§§§§§§§§§§ Hana despertó de golpe incorporándose de inmediato. El brillo anaranjado del sol entrando por la ventana le hizo saber que ya estaba atardeciendo. Los últimos rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la sala haciéndolo recordar donde estaba, Casa de Rukawa. Con dormida pereza se levanto en busca de Ai...  
  
Entonces despertó totalmente entendiendo que no estaba, ni ella, ni Rukawa... habían desaparecido ambos... ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Miro el reloj con impaciencia... Ciertamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes... ¿Dónde se habría metido el zorro apestoso con su niña?... "Demonios" Protesto una y otra vez frustrado...  
  
Cuándo regresara se las iba a pagar todas juntas... ¿Cómo es que se habían ido así sin decirle nada?. Estaba aburrido... nada que hacer... solo esperar... Se sentó en la computadora y vio que el trabajo estaba completo... Ese Zorro si que era buen estudiante...  
  
Se puso a pensar por un momento... Cuantas cosas que le debía... Iba a tener que recompensarlo de alguna forma... agradecerle todo lo que hacia por el... quizás seria bueno hacerle una cena en forma de agradecimiento... Hana se tomo de la cabeza confundido, ¿Que cosas mas locas se le estaban ocurriendo?... Ni que Rukawa fuera una mujer para hacerle atenciones de ese estilo... Se gruño a si mismo y se encontró todo ruborizado por ello... ¿Qué cosas maquinaba su mente?... Miro el reloj por ultima vez y aun asombrado por sus pensamientos decidió salir a buscarlos. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una figura mas que conocida. abrió los ojos en completa confusión mientras recorría con la vista a aquel sin entender... De todas las personas en el planeta el era a quien menos podía imaginar por allí -- ¿Yohei?... ¿Huhhhhh?... -- Mito se congelo... ¿Hana en casa de Rukawa? Uf... es baka debería haberle puesto en sobre aviso... ¿Y ahora que excusa le daría?...  
  
"Hola Hana, ¿Como estas y que haces en la casa de mi Koibito?"... Tonto, tonto, tonto No... definitivamente no, eso le haría perder cualquier hilo de esperanza que tenia para con el pelirrojo... tenia que pensar algo... y rápido... Lastima que su imaginación se había ido de paseo en el mismo momento en que el pelirrojo grito su nombre Entonces no hubo mas tiempo para pensar cuando un coro de carcajadas los sacaron a los dos de sus pensamientos, en realidad Hana conocía una de ella y Yohei la otra... Se voltearon hacia el ruido en confusión... Rukawa venia arrastrando el cohechito con la mano derecha mientras en el otro brazo descansaba la pequeña degustando un chocolate... y claro ambos estaban completamente embadurnados de arriba abajo ya que ella insistía en convidarle y no siempre embocaba en la boca del zorrito. Ambos se quedaron helados, ¿Acaso ese ser inanimado frío y seco estaba riendo y siendo cariñoso con la niña? Demasiado loco para ser verdad... A Hana lo asaltaron mas y mas cosas que averiguar que hacia su mejor amigo allí...  
  
Los celos paternos... -- ¡¡¡¡TEME KITSUNE!!!... Kuso... ¿Donde demonios te fuiste con mi niña? -- Gruño arrebatándole a Ai en el proceso -- A comprar víveres Do´ahou... Para la cena...-- -- ¿Porque no me despertaste tonto?... -- -- Porque estabas agotado idiota... debías descansar... -- -- Te llevaste a Ai... -- -- ..................... -- -- Maldita sea... me distes un susto de muerte idiota -- -- Do`ahou... -- -- ¿A quien le dices torpe? -- Grito enojado -- A ti... mira ya la hiciste llorar... -- Dijo Ru señalando a la pequeña que lloraba ante la discusión extendiéndole los bracitos a su zorruna madre postiza para que la salvara. Hana vio entonces como "Su" niña se iba con el cobijándose en aquellos brazos... Ante la discusión Yohei pensó que seria bueno salir huyendo sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, el pelirrojo volteo de inmediato recordando a su amigo allí y lo enfrento... Entonces Kaede se percato de la presencia de Mito y se puso blanco de la impresión. ¿Habría hablado con el pelirrojo? ¿Le habría dicho la verdad?  
  
Sus dudas se despejaron cuando Hana muy autoritariamente pregunto -- ¿Y tu que haces por aquí, Yohei? -- Mito trago duro... Hana no era de los que olvidaban las cosas y si bien era un poco lento para entender, ciertamente no era estúpido... Su cerebro trabajo a mil solo para darse cuenta que su respuesta debía ser corta, concisa y especifica -- Eh... ar... Me imagine que habías venido por Ai... quería contarte... errrr... acerca de... Ayumi... jejejejeje... -- Hana lo miro por un momento mientras su cabeza sumaba uno mas uno, pero seguía sintiendo la extraña sensación de que ahí había gato encerrado y el pensaba descubrirlo... -- Ah bueno... -- Y dirigiéndose s Rukawa Le pregunto - ¿Tienes algun problema si el entra a tu casa por un momento? -- Los ojos azules se voltearon para que no se diera cuanta del dejo de temor que había reflejados en ellos y solo se limito a mover la cabeza negando y abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar... Ai agotada por el paseo dormitaba placidamente en brazos de Rukawa, acunada con la bella sensación de protección que le brindaba estar con el. Ru le dijo a Hana que acomodara unos almohadones en la cama mientras el la llevaba al dormitorio acostándola en su cama. Hana siguió los zorrunos movimientos con singular atención... Era evidente que el zorro podía ser una estupenda niñera también...  
  
Mientras Ru estaba con Ai, los amigos se hablaron por un rato, pero cuando el regreso la conversación se corto de repente. -- ¿Sigue dormida? -- Pregunto el pelirrojo a Kaede y como respuesta este solo asintió -- ¿Tienen sed?... Iré al quiosco por una gaseosa fría -- Dijo Hana a la par de que salía por la puerta dejando a los dos en una situación difícil, el aire podía cortarse con cuchillos... -- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el estaba acá? Casi me muero del susto cuando lo vi abrirme la puerta -- Protesto Yohei -- ¿Cómo querías que te avisara si el vino conmigo desde la escuela?... -- Gruño el zorro confrontándolo -- ¿Le contaste algo de nosotros? -- -- No.. ¿Y Tu? -- -- Tampoco, no creo sea buena idea... -- Siguió Mito -- .................... -- -- ¿Te gusta Hana verdad? -- -- N-no... ¿Por qué lo dices?... -- Respondió nervioso mintiendo descaradamente mientras el joven de cabello negro se acercaba -- Mmmm no se, me pareció... -- -- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta Sakuragi, no? -- -- Si... -- -- ¿Huuhhhh? ¿Si? -- Pregunto sumamente sorprendido Rukawa -- Siempre me ha gustado... aun desde chicos... Aunque no creo que bese tan bien como tu -- -- Debería sentirme halagado, celoso ¿O que?-- -- No se... -- Confeso Yohei levantando los hombros en un gesto, pero en ese momento se acerco a Rukawa y sensualmente lamió sus labios... Si había algo a lo que el joven ojos de zorro no podía resistir era a eso. Sus labios se encontraron por un momento saboreándose... la verdad es que les gustaba estar juntos. El beso fue profundizándose cada vez mas, mientras el deseo le jugaba en contra, poniendo a Yohei encima de Rukawa casi devorándolo... Ni recordaban que pronto el pelirrojo regresaría cuando las manos de Mito vagaron hacia el pantalón de su Koi, mientras seguía lamiendo con ganas el blanco cuello de Rukawa. Casi en un gemido Ru hablo sin abrir sus ojos, casi con un suspiro... jadeante -- Awwnnn... Yohei... -- Susurro placenteramente -- ¿No crees que seria buena idea contarle al Do´ahou la verdad? -- -- ¿Tu crees?... Como quieras... -- Suspiró Yohei mordisqueándole la oreja con ganas pero el ruido de las llaves en la puerta separo a los amantes de inmediato, dejándolos rojos, agitados y visiblemente excitados. -- ¡¡¡LEGUE!!! -- Vocifero Hana extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos -- Duhhhh... ¿Pasa algo? -- -- N- nada amigo -- Contesto Yohei levantando la mirada -- Voy por unos vasos -- Continuo el caminando pero Rukawa se puso de pie antes y lo freno -- Voy yo -- Dijo, pero extrañamente no se enderezo si no que camino algo encorvado y con una velocidad meteórica... Hana miro esta actitud y no entendió nada... Realmente estaban actuando extraño... Minutos mas tarde Rukawa regreso con la cabeza mojada y una expresión mas serena en el rostro, evidentemente se había refrescado... ¿Acaso tendría calor? -- Acá tienen -- Dijo desplegando tres vasos ante ellos. Luego se sentó en el sillón frente a la TV y pareció ignorar la charla que tenían esos dos. Hana siguió en la charla pero en un momento se levanto hasta la cocina y volvió unos minutos después. Entonces Yohei volteo a mirar a Rukawa. -- Dile tu -- Susurro Rukawa por lo bajo a Yohei -- ¿Eh? -- -- Dile lo nuestro... -- -- ¿YO? ¿por qué'... No, dile tu -- -- No... es tu amigo -- -- Por eso mismo... -- En eso llego Hana y vio que sus amigos parecían muy turbados y a punto de decirle algo. -- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienen que decirme algo?-- Pregunto intrigado -- ¡¡No!!...-- Respondieron al unísono y de pronto se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas y la turbación dibujada en el rostro... -- ¿NO? Tskkkkk... Me pareció... --Deslizo Hana volviéndose a sentar cómodamente en el sillón La charla siguió algo tensa, claro que los únicos que hablaban eran Hana y Yohei porque Kaede seguía mirando la tele tan concentrado que nadie podía sospechar que lo que hacia era estar escuchando de lo que hablaban. podía estar vendo una película o un partido de básquet sencillamente le daba igual... Media hora mas tarde Mito se disculpo y se fue dejándolos nuevamente solos -- Tu crees que si le pido a la señora Sakano que cuide de Ai mañana por la tarde ¿Lo hará?-- Pregunto Hana de repente -- Ni idea... ¿Porque tienes que hacer algo? -- -- En otro momento no te lo contaría pero... Bueno si, Yohei me consiguió una cita con Ayumi de segundo año -- Ru lo miro fijamente y sintió sus palabras como dagas... "Ese Yohei metido me las va a pagar" pensó Ru... -- Yo la cuidare... no te preocupes... -- -- No... ¿Cómo crees? Es sábado, tu día libre... seguro tienes cosas que hacer... -- -- No, no tengo -- -- ¡HEY!... Se me ocurrió una idea, porque no le digo Ayumi que traiga a una amiga y salimos los cuatro... Seguramente nos divertiremos -- -- Definitivamente no -- Gruño enojado -- Oh bueno, si te molesta venir conmigo -- Se quejo Hana entonces los ojos de Ru se posaron en los almendrados lanzándole una mirada de fuego. -- Tu no me molestas... -- -- ¿Entonces?... Vamos hombre no seas huraño, ven con nosotros -- -- Sakuragi -- Dijo tomando aire, Hana supo que algo andaba mal ya que el nunca lo llamaba así -- No me gustan las mujeres... -- A Hana se le atraganto la gaseosa de la impresión. Los ojos azules seguían allí, mirándolo firmemente, mientras su mente procesaba las palabras que acababa de oír... Claro que todo empezaba a tener mas sentido... el rechazo a Haruko, el ignorar a sus millones de admiradoras... así que volteo la mirada hacia la ventana para seguir pensando mejor... A Kaede le molesto el silencio... no era nada bueno, esperaba sus insultos, su desprecio, hasta su burla... pero no el silencio seco que corría ahora en el ambiente... El gimoteo suave de Ai los disperso, entonces Hana se puso de pie al mismo momento que una mano se asía de su brazo reteniéndolo. -- ¿No vas a decirme nada? -- Pregunto el joven de ojos sesgados -- No... ¿Por qué? -- -- Esperaba tus burlas, tus insultos nunca tu desprecio -- -- Estas equivocado... no te desprecio... Cada uno es dueño de hacer lo que quiere con su vida... Para mi sigues siendo Kaede Rukawa, me importa un bledo tu sexualidad -- Dijo alejándose de allí en busca de Ai -- La amistad no juzga ningún tipo de decisión personal -- Expreso perdiéndose tras la puerta de la habitación del zorro Los ojos castaños le habían devuelto una mirada franca y llena de sinceridad... El pelirrojo podía ser muy profundo cuando quería...  
  
El había aprendido a conocerlo bien y este pelirrojo lo deslumbraba... ¿Qué si le gustaba Hana? Claro que le gustaba, ni siquiera supo como es que se habia mentido así, cuando la verdad de su corazón era otra Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver como iban las cosas mas adelante... Continuara...  
N de A : A todos los que esperaron pacientemente este capitulo GRACIAS, lamento haberme demorado tanto -_- este mes mi PC se declaro en Huelga y me hizo las mil y una, desde colgarme los cds hasta romperse la disquetera,  
así que gomen a todos.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las que me pidieron la continuación, en  
especial para la lista de Vicky y todas locas que tuve oportunidad de  
conocer y que me cayeron genial  
Faby-chan (aunque el fic sigue siendo enteramente para Denisse ~_^)  
Gracias a todas  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	3. 3 Con sabor a curiosidad

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
Capitulo 3: Con sabor a curiosidad... Cuando por fin llego el sábado Kaede se sentía como gato enjaulado. No le molestaba cuidar de Ai... Para nada, pero si le dolía el saber que Hana iba a salir con una mujer y para colmo... Su Koibito también... Era el colmo  
  
¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco y nadie de lo había dicho? Podía llegar a entender a Hana, que claramente heterosexual podía ser que saliera con alguien... ¿¿¿¿Pero Yohei????.... ¡Que demonios!... Así que su día había empezado desde temprano convirtiéndose en una pesadilla... Lo único que lo alentaba era saber que iba a cuidar de la niña... Era tan lindo estar con Ai... lo hacia sentir como en familia, con ese candor que tanto extrañaba y que necesitaba cerca una vez mas. Hana se fue tan rápido que apenas le pudo preguntar a que hora pretendía volver... El pelirrojo lucia sumamente sensual, nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido, llevaba puesta una camisa verde seco y un pantalón al tono, impecables zapatos de cuero oscuros que hacían juego con el cinturón y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba en los hombros...  
  
Un verdadero bombón Mientras el pelirrojo se despedía de la pequeña el se volteo para exhalar un ligero -¡Guauuuu!- Que salió de su boca sin el menor de los sonidos... Llevaba el pelo prolijamente peinado casi hacia atrás y olía deliciosamente a jabón... Si, a jabón de bebe... Mmmmm... casi le provocaba pellizcarle los cachetes de una mordida a ver si sabia tan delicioso como imaginaba... Suspiro... Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque además de todo, parecía hacer horas extra... No dejaba de imaginar a Hana en sus brazos, retorciéndose de placer entre besos y caricias atrevidas... ¿Y él era el que estaba en pareja? ¿Por qué despertaba el pelirrojo esos deseos en su corazón?... La pequeña estiro sus bracitos para aferrarse al cuello zorruno... A saber porque la niña se había encariñado tanto con ese ser antisocial y ermitaño que era Rukawa... pero el se había ganado corazón de la pequeña desde el primer momento, y él... Bueno para él era como estar en el cielo, no quería admitirlo, pero cuando ellos dos estaban en su casa se sentía como si fueran una verdadera familia. La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad. ¿Para que pensar que podía estar haciendo el pelirrojo si no tenia remedio? El joven de ojos azules había llevado a Ai a pasear por un largo rato... aparte lo ayudaba a no pensar en él, ya que su cabeza solo lo imaginaba en la cama con esa tonta de Ayumi... ¿Celos? Oh si... claro que si, en su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez que no solo Hana estaba allí con una chica, Yohei también, así que se sentía traicionado por ambos lados y era muy frustrante... Horas mas tarde regreso a la casa con muchos paquetes colgando del cochecito de bebe... Apenas los apoyo sobre la mesa y se agacho sobre el cochecito para tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ella dormía, profundamente, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo algo pegoteado por los dulces que había comido. Su coqueto vestidito Rosa estaba manchado aquí y allá por helado de chocolate... Hanamichi iba a matarlo... definitivamente. No solo había llenado de dulces y cosas el estomago de la pequeña mientras se montaba con ella en el carrusel, si no que había manchado la ropa con cosas que sabe dios si saldrían al lavarlas... Sin embargo, no se preocupo, estaba feliz. A pesar de su intranquilidad había pasado una tarde increíble...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ KAEDE §§§§§§§§§§§§ El pelirrojo regreso bastante temprano, apenas eran las once de la noche, A decir verdad se había aburrido, a pesar de que Ayumi era una muchacha muy bonita y estaba claramente interesada en él, su mente había cambiado... Solo podía pensar en su niña... Había que reconocerlo, ser padre había cambiado ligeramente su mentalidad, que mas le daba si otra chica lo rechazaba, le importaba un bledo... Aparte se sentía culpable de haberla dejado y aun mas de haber molestado a Rukawa tomándolo de niñera cuando el se había comportado tan bien con ellos todos ese tiempo. Al llegar vio todo apagado por lo que imagino que estaban durmiendo. Casi sin hacer ruido entro al departamento con su llave, se alegro que el Kitsune se la hubiera dado para no despertar a Ai con el timbre. Estaba algo oscuro, pero podía verse el reflejo de la TV encendida desde el cuarto de Rukawa. Camino hacia la luz en silencio cuando choco con el cochecito de bebe que estaba a mitad de camino - ¡Shimatta!... -Gruño alzando la pierna para sobarse el huesito adolorido... - ¿Pero que? - Encendió una de las luces del pasillo para descubrir el carrito culpable, lleno de bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores... Con los ojos abiertos en la sorpresa, intento descubrir que era todo eso. Abrió una de ellas y encontró un vestidito sencillo color salmón del tamaño de la niña, la otra tenia varias camisetitas de algodón de tonos pasteles, una a una las bolsas fueron develando ropa de buena calidad y de gusto impecable ¿El zorro había comprado todo eso? Increíble... aunque a decir verdad sintió algo de celos... ¿Tanto quería Rukawa a su niña? Las dos ultimas bolsas develaron una par de animalitos de peluche, un monito y un zorrito del peluche más suave... Se sonrió, casi pudo adivinar la ironía de los regalos... Pero cuando volvió a la realidad dio cuenta que aun no los había encontrado.  
  
Camino nuevamente hacia la habitación y ahora si que la visión lo dejo pasmado... Estaban ambos dormidos en la cama, Ai aparentemente recién bañada, con el cabello húmedo y un pijamita blanco de dormir que tenia en los pies caritas de conejitos y una capucha haciendo juego y el zorro, igual de húmedo, estaba abrazándola protectoramente contra su pecho. Una mirada al baño le hizo reconocer los síntomas de un baño de su niña... Los juguetes en el piso y el agua desbordada que mojaba la alfombra eran claras pistas de la lucha por el baño de Ai... Si algo le gustaba a su pequeña era retozar en el agua... Los dos dormían profundamente, la manito de ella se asía a la chaqueta de Rukawa sin soltarse, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado, la mano de el se aferraba a su espalda cariñosamente... Un extraño sentimiento de calidez invadió el cuerpo de Hanamichi... Una solitaria lagrima descendió por su mejilla... se veían muy adorables los dos. El cabello negro del Kitsune se desordenaba sobre la almohada mezclándose con la incipiente cabellera roja de Ai. Se sonrió antes de salir de aquella habitación sin el menor de los ruidos, le daba pena despertarlos... Esa noche tampoco volvería a su casa... casi pasaba tantas noches en casa del zorro que estaba haciéndose a la idea... Se preparo para dormir nuevamente en el sillón o en el futon de la habitación, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre... Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unos meses atrás que terminaría siendo tan amigo del Kitsune simplemente no lo hubiera creído... Rukawa había pasado a formar parte de su vida diaria antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se encamino a la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido... El estomago le gruñía de hambre... No había comido bien... en realidad su cita había sido un absoluto fracaso...  
  
¿O es que acaso ya no le interesaban esas cosas?...  
  
Se puso a preparar Ramen con los ingredientes que había, tratando de no hacer ruido, el Ramen era su especialidad y era bastante fácil de hacer... Pronto el aroma delicioso inundo la cocina... Y mientras cocinaba Hana se puso a analizar lo que le había pasado últimamente. Había vuelto a la escuela... No podía quejarse, estaba feliz por ello, desde la abrupta llegada de Ai a su vida, había dejado sus cosas de lado, pero amaba entrenar, había sido parte de su vida por dos años así que necesitaba el derroche de energía que le suponía ser el capitán del equipo... Su antigua Gundam se había alejado levemente de el, solo tenia contacto con Yohei, y aun así, también este estaba extrañamente alejado de el... Sabia que su amigo andaba en algo ya que tenia largas ausencias pero no sabia que... Supuso que debería tener algo por ahí... Quizás alguna chica que distraía al joven Mito... El otro que lo tenia intrigado era Rukawa... ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el zorro fuera homosexual? En realidad no le importaba lo que hiciera de su vida, se habían convertido en buenos amigos... Que más le daba... Entonces una visión de el abrazando a la niña protectoramente cruzo por su cabeza, con sus labios sensualmente humedecidos y el cabello alborotado... sintió que un calor desde muy adentro le llagaba a la piel enrojeciéndola como nunca... ¿Sensualmente? ¿Desde cuando el zorro le parecía sensual? Cuando su mente intentaba descubrir una respuesta alguien hablo en la oscuridad sobresaltándolo - ¡Que bien huele! ¿Me das un poco? - El pelirrojo giro para quedar boquiabierto. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba su compañero de equipo. Apenas con su bóxer puesto, dejando entrever el cuerpo magnifico por el que todas suspiraban... Los ojos azules asomándose picaros por entre la cabellera azabache aun húmeda, los labios sonrosados y la piel blanquecina que casi resplandecía en la oscuridad... Un cuerpo perfecto... Si hasta hacia cinco minutos tenia calor, ahora se estaba sofocando... - ¿Zorro?... Creí que dormías... - Dijo volteando hacia la olla con Ramen evitando su mirada - Me desperté con el olor a comida... - Explico sentándose en la silla alta del desayunador - Que bien huele, no sabia que cocinaras tan bien... ¿Puedo? - - No sea tonto Kitsune, es tu casa claro que puedes... - Hablo sirviendo dos tazones de humeante Ramen, entonces se sentó al lado de el - ¿Qué tal tu cita? - Pregunto intentando disimular lo que le causaba el pensar en él con esa tonta. - HORRIBLE... - Rezongo Hana - Me hubiera quedado contigo y con Ai y la hubiera pasado mejor... Por cierto... ¿Qué te propones eh? - - ................. - - ¿Por qué compraste todo eso para la niña?... Te dije que no acepto limosnas... - - ¡Déjate de idioteces, Do`ahou!... No son limosnas, disfruto mucho de la compañía de Ai... - Explico mirándolo a los ojos - Y de la tuya - Susurro tan quedo que creyó que el pelirrojo no le oiría, sin embargo, Hana si lo escucho pero bajo la cabeza hacia el cuenco ahora vacío de Ramen mientras que sus mejillas enrojecieron seductoramente. - ¿Y donde se supone que fueron ustedes dos? - Pregunto con un tono de padre enojado y celoso - Mmmmm... A ver... Bueno fuimos a un centro de compras, la subí al carrusel unas vueltas, caminamos por un parque al aire libre, comimos helados y bueh, cenamos por ahí... - - Si vi el vestido manchado... ¡Zorroooo! ¡Kuso!... esa mancha de chocolate no va a salir de allí... - Gruño Hana - Cállate Do`ahou, tu que sabes - Lo peleo Ru poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al living... - ¡TEME!... -Gruño Hana corriendo tras de el - No dejes al tensai hablando solo... - Ru se recostó en el sillón y encendió la TV, Hana se sentó a un lado, no muy cerca claro, no sabia porque, pero esa noche en particular la cercanía del zorro lo perturbaba bastante... - ¿Enserio te fue tan mal Do`ahou? - Hana lo miro un momento mientras su compañero con el brazo en alto sostenía incesantemente el control remoto de la TV en un cambio de canales sin fin. - ¡Tskkkkk!... No es que me fue tan mal... lo que se dice mal, no... ella evidentemente es muy linda y esta interesada en mi valla a saber porque... pero creo que ya no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, Ai es más importante para mí que tener una cita - Asevero Hana pasando sus dedos por entre el molesto flequillo rojo que caía sobre sus ojos - Vaya... esa es toda una novedad... ¿El Do`ahou rechazado no quiso salir con una chica?... eso y que yo me ría es improbable... - - No te burles quieres... Aparte... ¡Yo te he visto reír! Una vez cuando venias con Ai... - - Si pero si se lo dices a alguien te mato - - Tu y cuantos más... - - Yo solo me basto - Hubo un silencio incomodo solo interrumpido por un leve quejido de la pequeña... Hana se puso de pie y fue a verla en el dormitorio, apenas se había movido, pero estaba protegida por una barrera de almohadas que Rukawa le había puesto para evitar que se cayera.  
  
Dos minutos mas tarde Hana regreso y volvió a tomar el lugar en el sillón ante la mirada de su compañero... - No es muy tarde, son las doce, deberíamos irnos - Hablo Hana rompiendo el silencio - Tu haz lo que quieras, pero la niña la dejas... ¿Cómo vas a sacarla a estas horas de la noche Baka? - Protesto el joven de ojos azules - Oye... es mi niña... - - Por suerte no lo parece, al parecer su madre si era normal - - ¿Cómo te atreves Kitsune apestoso? - - Nunca me hablaste de ella, ¿Quien era?... - - ................... - - No debí preguntar... Gomen... - Hana tenia la mirada perdida hacia el gran ventanal del living. La luna estaba llena y alumbraba el balcón y un rincón del living, compitiendo en brillo con la queda luz de la lampara de pie y el reflejo de la TV... Estaban semi a oscuras. El pelirrojo dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, miro a su compañero quien aun tenia la mirada en la TV y hablo por fin... - Se llamaba Karin... era una vecina de mi tía que vive en Kyoto... Nos conocíamos de pequeños... nunca hubo nada en entre nosotros, simplemente no podíamos vernos como otra cosa que no fuera ser amigos... Hace casi dos años, cuando yo aun me recuperaba de la lesión, fui a pasar unos días a Kyoto... - - Me acuerdo - Interrumpió Rukawa, a decir verdad el sabia de aquel viaje porque cuando ya no lo vio en la playa se asusto y empezó a indagar acerca de su paradero... Hana lo miro sin saber nada y esbozo una suave sonrisa - Y bueno... hicieron una fiesta donde hubo una especie de concurso a ver quien tomaba mas Sake... El tensai no podía dejar de participar... y claro, gane, pero estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia, para colmo de males estaba completamente desinhibido... Nos volvimos a la casa por la playa y bueno... Ambos estábamos demasiado alegres, entonces paso... - El rostro de Hana se torno rojo furioso, tomo un sorbo de gaseosa del vaso que había dejado sobre la mesa y siguió - No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente hablamos y decidimos volver a ser amigos, luego regrese a Kanagawa... - - ¿Y porque no te hiciste cargo de Ai desde el principio? - - No sabia que Ai existía... cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada los padres la echaron de la casa y la alojo su abuela en Izu, ella no me dijo nada y solo me entere hasta que ella vino a verme este verano con la niña, al parecer estaba muy enferma y quería que yo me hiciera cargo de Ai, me ofrecí a ayudarla, sin embargo, me rechazo, ofrecí casarme con ella, que tuviera un lugar donde vivir hasta que pasara lo peor, pero me dijo que no quería que Ai la viera morir... me pidió que me hiciera cargo de la pequeña... eso es todo, desde el verano que estoy cuidando de ella - El relato se corto lentamente... Hana había variado su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro doloroso... Ru lo miro de soslayo y vio el rostro de Hana sin ninguna expresión mas que una profunda tristeza... Se sintió triste también... Entonces pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla del pelirrojo hasta caer en su mano...  
  
Él seguía imperturbable, como si no se diera cuenta, sumergido en los recuerdos y los remordimientos... Si él conocía algo al pelirrojo imagino que Hana se sentía algo culpable por no haber cuidado de la mama de Ai, aunque eso no estuviera en sus manos. - ¿La querías?... - - Si... Bah, no... No de la manera que imaginas... ¿Te refieres a sí la amaba? - - Aja - - No... Nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorado... - Ru lo miro nuevamente y no le gustaba verlo así, la luna denotaba sus facciones una a una y se veían bastante acongojadas...  
  
¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Contenerlo? Que más quería, pero no... temía que lo rechazara, por algun motivo era mejor no hacer una cosa así después de haberle contado acerca de su sexualidad. Entonces se puso de pie rápidamente y tomando el maltrecho vestido de la niña en su mano, jalo al pelirrojo del brazo haciéndolo voltear en completa confusión... - Ven torpe que te enseño a quitar una mancha de chocolate - - ¿NANI?... ¿Te volviste loco zorro desquiciado? Son la una de la madrugada ¿Y piensas ponerte a lavar ropa? - - ¿Y? - Su voz sonó provocativa entonces empezó a caminar - Ven al lavadero tonto - Hana lo siguió sin chistar. El lavadero era una pequeña habitación con varias ventanitas que dejaban pasar el aire... no media mas de dos metros por dos metros, gran parte estaba ocupado por la maquina de lavar y secar y enfrentado una mesada de mármol con un lavabo, bajo este había un pequeño placard prolijamente ordenado donde había montones de productos de limpieza. El joven de ojos zorrunos empezó a sacar un montón de botellitas con distintos membretes poniéndolos sobre la mesada del lavadero, Hana las corrió ligeramente y se sentó allí, sobre la mesada, con la mirada inquisidora en él la pileta llena de agua donde nadaba ahora el vestido rosa de Ai... Rukawa paso sobre la mancha un par de productos y los dejo actuar. sintió que Hana lo miraba a su gusto, sus ojos le ardían en la piel... eso le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío en la espalda... - ¿Y tu Zorrito?... ¿Te enamoraste alguna vez? - La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven de ojos azules... Trago duro antes de responder - No... Aun no... - - Y... ¿Cómo fue que?... - empezó Hana arrastrando sus palabras con temor - Que te diste cuenta... que... - Apenas se animaba a seguir, estaba muy abochornado y sabia que estaba haciendo una pregunta muy personal, sin embrago esa noche parecía ideal para confesiones intimas - ¿Que me gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas? - Termino Rukawa sonriendo ante las mejillas moradas del pelirrojo. Hana solo asintió con la cabeza - No sé... simplemente un día me di cuenta que la persona que me interesaba era un hombre y no una mujer - - ¿Y... ? ¿Y ya... estuviste... con alguien? - - ¿No crees que eso es una pregunta demasiado personal? - Rió el joven de ojos sesgados, aunque en realidad estaba divertido con el bochorno que tenia el pelirrojo - ¿Uhhh? Lo siento... No quería... - - Esta bien... te estoy cargando tonto... No me molesta... Si, ya estuve con alguien - Hana volvió la mirada pensativo... Entretanto su compañero pasaba un cepillo en la mancha eliminándola por completo... Hana balanceaba las piernas con nerviosismo. A decir verdad estaba mirando a su compañero de arriba abajo intentando imaginarse como sé hacia para... Bueno... ni el mismo podía pensar claramente sin sentir que se quemaba por dentro, tampoco podía imaginar lo que se sentía... El también había hecho el amor, pero con una mujer, pensar en hacerlo con otro hombre le hacia sucumbir sus mas intimas fantasías... Estaba tan perdido en lo que su cabeza pensaba por si sola que no escucho a Rukawa que lo llamaba insistentemente... - Do`ahou... - -.............- - ¡¡Sakuragi!!... - -............... - - ¡¡Hanamichi!! - - ¿Huhhhhhhhh? - - Ves... la mancha ya salió... - Le mostró tendiéndole el vestido, Hana lo miro por un largo rato, como si en realidad ni le importara lo que tenia en las manos si no lo que su mente preguntaba - ¿Qué se siente? - Pregunto de golpe sobresaltando a su compañero - ¿Qué cosa? - - B -besar... a otro hombre... - Tartamudeo nervioso - ¿Qué pasa Do`ahou?... Parece que esta muy intrigado esta noche - Rió mirándolo a los ojos, estaba tan sonrojado que se veía absolutamente adorable - ¿¿NANI??... NO... Yo solo... - - ¿Quieres probar? - Pregunto picaramente acercando su mano a la de Hana - ¿ESTAS DEMENTE?... No se te ocurra... - Bramo asustado corriéndose hacia atrás y casi tambaleándose de la mesada - Es lo mismo que besar a una mujer, baka - - Naaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... No te creo... no puede ser lo mismo - - Como digas... - Explico arrebatándole el vestido y tendiéndolo de para que se seque... Exhalo fuertemente en un gesto de fastidio y estando de espaldas sintió la mano de Hana que se posaba en su hombro - L-lo siento... No quise ofenderte... - Rukawa se paro frente a el, apoyando cada mano al costado de una de sus piernas... Hana tembló como un flan. No podía correr, estaba sentado sobre la mesada con las piernas colgando mientras el Kitsune estaba bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo. Los ojos azules quemaban los suyos con fuerza - Cierra los ojos - Ordeno el joven de ojos fríos - ¿Q-que vas a hacer? -tembló Hanamichi - Demostrarte que es lo mismo - Hana estaba asustado pero tenia curiosidad así que cerro los ojos a mas no poder, el cuerpo le sudaba frío, puso los labios hacia delante y espero... y espero... y espero... Abrió los ojos para ver a un Rukawa contiendo la carcajada mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente a tan solo unos veinte centímetros de su rostro -..............¿Q-Que pasa?... - - ¿Porque pones la boca así?... Relájate, me provoca darte un golpe en vez de besarte - - ¿NANI?... ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar al tensai de esa forma? ¡Pero quien te crees que soy maldito Kitsune molesto y abummmpphhhh! - Rukawa le cerro la boca con los labios, apoyando apenas los suyos en la suave boca de Hana. El pelirrojo perplejo se fue dejando besar y cerro los ojos al sentir una lengua que acariciaba su boca incitándola a abrirse... Un hormigueo viajo desde lo mas profundo de su cuerpo directo a su sexo... Luego sintió una par de manos que lo asían fuertemente hacia sí, una se enterraba sensualmente en su cabellera y la otra acariciaba tentadoramente su espalda... ¿Cómo definir ese beso? ¿Apasionado? ¿Sexy? ¿Dulce?... se le ocurrían muchos adjetivos pero solo uno dibujaba perfectamente sus sentimientos... PERTURBADOR Sintió como su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba al darse cuenta que sus manos se habían retirado del frío mármol de la mesada hasta rodear a su compañero con inusual desesperación... Percibía el latido acelerado de su corazón mientras que el del Kitsune golpeaba de la misma forma en su piel ahora afiebrada... sentía la cabeza zorruna apenas apoyada sobre el arco de su cuello, mientras los suaves cabellos renegridos jugueteaban en su piel al compás del beso que parecía no tener fin... Su boca se abrió a el por fin, mientras la lengua zorruna lo invadía... Tímidamente empezó a responderle, sentía su perfume, su aliento, su respiración jadeante golpeando su rostro... Su deseo creciendo en su interior como una fiera imposible de dominar, cuando un gemido de labios del zorro lo llamo a gemir también... En ese momento sintió que la boca invasora se retiraba de la suya haciéndole perder la calidez del momento mágico que acababa de pasar... El joven de ojos azules dio un paso atrás intentando recuperar aire... Apenas podía pensar que decirle... solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos en un intento de recuperarse... Él sentía su cuerpo arder y sabia que si no se alejaba del pelirrojo ahora iba a terminar haciendo una locura sin retorno... - Muy... - Dijo Hanamichi jadeante y tomando una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones siguió - Muy explicativo... - Su compañero pensaba en que responderle cuando un llorisqueo los asusto - Es Ai, despertó, acuéstate con ella en mi cama, yo dormiré en el futon - Hana bajo de la mesada con una dulce sensación en el cuerpo, las piernas se le aflojaron un poco pero se irguió inmediatamente algo nervioso. - Pero es tu cama... yo puedo dormir en el futon - Protesto Hana - Tengo sueño, no quiero discutir contigo a estas horas... por esta vez duérmete en la cama sin protestar Do`ahou... - Le dijo saliendo por fin del lavadero, por algun motivo las cuatro paredes parecían querer asfixiarlo, necesitaba aire... URGENTE Hana volvió a la habitación recostando al lado de su niña luego de haberse quitado la ropa. Rukawa no había vuelto al cuarto aun... lo que le dejo un momento a solas para pensar... En el suave arrullo que producía Ai dormida, su mente viajo al momento del beso... Se sintió arder... ¿cómo ese beso lo había provocado tanto?... Quien podría imaginarlo... él le había dicho que era lo mismo que besar una mujer... pero no... no era lo mismo... Hasta el momento nadie lo había besado de esa forma... casi podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en su boca... Cerro los ojos un momento y con esa sensación se quedo profundamente dormido  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANA §§§§§§§§§§§§ El joven de ojos azules salió por un momento al balcón... aun no entendía lo que acababa de hacer... ¿Acababa de besar al Do`ahou? Si... y como, prácticamente le había arrebatado el sabor dulce de su boca... Se alegro de estar en el balcón, casi no le importo que solo llevara puesta la ropa interior... igualmente era tan tarde que no había un alma en la calle... un ligero viento refresco su piel mientras intentaba pensar en lo que acababa de hacer... El recuerdo de Yohei también lo hacia sentir mal... después de todo lo estaba engañando ¿No?... Aishhh... su cabeza no podía pensar, estaba sobrepasado por las emociones y eso era nuevo para él... ciertamente sabia controlarse, pero al sentir los labios de Hana el autocontrol se le fue al demonio, bebió de ellos como si fuera un dulce néctar... no le importo nada mas, el mundo se le dio vuelta... y si lo corto fue porque su cuerpo estaba reclamándole aun mas cosas que sabia que podían separarlo de Hana definitivamente y no podía permitirse eso... Suspiro por fin abandonando el balcón y cerrando too para irse a dormir... En la habitación ya estaban los dos dormidos. Se acerco a la cama y se agacho depositando un suave beso en la frente de Ai... El tentador rostro frente a sus ojos lo llevo también a deslizar una suave caricia por el rostro de Hana, acomodo con sus dedos el despeinado cabello rojo y poso sus labios sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo dejando un suave beso en él. Les extendió una ligera sabana blanca cubriéndolos a los dos antes de extender el futon y de quedarse dormido casi inmediatamente... Habia sido un día lleno de emociones para los tres... Continuara...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANARU §§§§§§§§§§§§ N de A : Por algun motivo y/o brote súbito de inspiración termine este capitulo más rápido de lo que pensaba, casi de un tirón... espero les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo ^_^  
  
Denissita, sé que no has estado bien de animo últimamente así que este romántico capitulo va para vos, para levantarte el animo TQM, enserio Lo de siempre, Quejas reclamos, elogios o lo que quieras a  
hanaiana@yahoo.es  
Faby casi febrero 2003 


	4. 4 Echale la culpa al sol

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
Capitulo 4: Echale la culpa al sol... Nunca imagino que el pelirrojo y la niña podían cambiarle la vida de esa forma... Luego de la escena del beso todo pareció confundirse aun más... Mas de una vez se encontraba solo en su casa pensando en ellos... Como le hubiera gustado que Hana viviera mas cerca... Cada vez que el se volvía a su propia casa, Rukawa se quedaba solo, sintiendo la profunda sensación de vacío... ¿Hasta ese punto se habían vuelto importantes para él?... Sí Con Yohei venían desencontrándose desde hacia varios días, en la escuela no había muchas excusas para que ellos hablaran sin levantar sospechas... Cuando Ru se quedaba practicando hasta tarde la mayoría de las veces estaba con Hana y los días que no estaba con él, eran justamente los días en que el pelirrojo estaba con Yohei...  
  
Las cosas venían complicándose tanto, que ni el mismo tenia decidido que hacer al respecto. A pesar del beso todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, las burlas y las molestias de Hana seguían allí, siempre tenia su conocido "Teme Zorro" o el "Kitsune Apestoso" en los labios cuando de el se refería, aunque más de una vez lo había encontrado pensativo y taciturno y cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba el solo enrojecía y le decía que nada, volviendo a su pose de tensai... En cuanto a el mismo, bueno... algo dentro de el si había cambiado... no podía evitar mirarlo y comérselo con los ojos, y aun en momentos en que el no estaba... seguía viendo su rostro y sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que el beso había remecido dentro de su corazón... Estaba adormecido en el salón de clases mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto, aun sintiendo los labios de Hanamichi palpitando cálidos contra los suyos, cuando el profesor, cansado de llamarlo, lo reprendió y lo corrió de la clase. Se encamino a la terraza para poder dormir tranquilo como en los viejos tiempos pero al pasar por la puerta del salón de proyecciones, una mano lo jalo hacia dentro. - ¡Que milagro! - Gruño una boca contra sus labios devorándolos con un beso profundo Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesurados pero empezaron a responder en cuanto reconocieron el sabor de los labios que bebían de los suyos. Alzo sus manos acariciándolo y moviendo su cuerpo en necesidad del otro, sintiendo el consabido cosquilleo que lograba sacar de sí ese, quien lo besaba apasionadamente. - Ya empezaba a extrañar tus besos - Susurro Rukawa en sus oídos - Bueno, no es mi culpa... ¿Quién es el que esta siempre ocupado?... Pasas mas tiempo con Hanamichi que conmigo - Contesto Yohei mordisqueándole la oreja con un dejo de reproche en su voz. - ¿¿¿Mmmmm???... - Gimoteo Ru... - ¿Celoso?... - - ¿Celoso? Mnnnooo... mas bien me siento abandonado... - Explico el joven de cabello corto mirándolo a los ojos - Bueno, al final de cuentas el otro tiempo libre que tengo eres tu quien lo pasa con Hana... - Le recrimino el zorrito - A veces no entiendo que hacemos juntos... - Exhalo como un suspiro alejándose levemente de el - Nos gustamos, que más... Empezamos por eso ¿No?... Porque... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? - Pregunto de repente el zorrito - ¿Y tu? - - No me respondas con otra pregunta... Dime... - - ¿De verdad?... - Yohei miro al suelo y se apoyo contra las butacas de la sala de proyección, tomo aire y respondió lo más sincero que pudo - No lo sé... nunca me lo plantee... Me gustas mucho, no puedo negarlo... pero no sé que decirte, mis sentimientos son algo confusos - - A mí me pasa lo mismo... - ¿Necesitamos mas? Es decir... el amor es algo muy especial, yo creo que nace con el tiempo... en realidad creo que nadie entendería porque estamos juntos... - Bufo Yohei con frustración - Por mi parte creo que eres un gran amante... me gustan tus besos, me gustan tus caricias... y cuando hacemos el amor - Dijo Ru mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Adivina que?... - - ¿............? - - Este lugar tiene llave... - Rió moviendo la llave en su dedo agitándola circularmente de forma picara - Lo hubieras dicho antes - Rukawa lo arrincono contra una pared frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, coloco su pierna entre las suyas obligándolo a separarlas dejándole lugar. Lo beso con furia, con la pasión que aquel morocho despertaba en él... No podía negar que habia descubierto por completo su sexualidad por culpa de aquel ex pandillero amigo del pelirrojo... ¡Ja!... ¿Quién iba a decirlo?... Se parecían tanto y a la vez eran tan distintos... Yohei carecía del fuego, la inocencia y el ímpetu de Hanamichi, y Hana carecía de la racionalidad, la dulzura y la inteligencia de Yohei... Ambas chaquetas cayeron ruidosamente en el suelo, no se oían sonidos solo gemidos ahogados en pasión y deseo... Con las manos torpes Yohei desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa del joven de ojos sesgados, arrebatándole la prenda por fin, dejando aquella piel blanca y apetecible al descubierto... se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que quería uno del otro... Unas manos se aferraron fuertemente en la espalda zorruna cuando el pantalón cayo hasta la rodilla y una boca hambrienta tono su sexo sin darle ni tiempo a respirar... Se estremeció con violencia, las piernas colgaban apoyadas en los hombros de su amante y sus brazos temblequeaban... Yohei tenia el corazón acelerado y las mejillas enrojecidas producto de la pasión... La boca que lo aprisionaba dulcemente tomo aun mas velocidad, lo suficiente para casi hacerlo perder el sentido, echo la cabeza hacia atrás enterrando sus dedos en la melena azabache y salvaje de su amante mientras su cuerpo se vaciaba con fuertes espasmos... Los ojos de Rukawa brillaron en la oscuridad del lugar... estaban encendidos de pasión y deseo, Yohei sintió como lo daba vuelta con cariño mientras besaba su cuello con fogosidad. Apenas lo apoyo sobre una butaca con el debajo... entonces sintió como lo poseía de una embestida... Ambos se detuvieron a tomar aire mientras recuperaban fuerzas... Él empezó a moverse suavemente gimiendo en su oído, mordisqueándole cada tanto los hombros producto del deseo mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba acompañando las exigencias de su amante... Habían cambiado otras veces, aprendiendo el uno del otro, pero en su mayoría era Rukawa quien lo tomaba a el. Realmente nunca se había cuestionado que era lo que sentía por él, aquel frío, seco y oscuro personaje se había metido en su vida de pronto... Iba a dejarlo allí, donde esos pandilleros lo estaban golpeando... pero supo que algo de la inmensa humanidad del pelirrojo se le había pegado y no pudo evitar intervenir... Sabia que Rukawa no pelearía, eso lo sacaría del equipo de básquet y el no podía permitírselo, así que corrió en su ayuda... Para el esos pandilleros eran cosa de todos los días, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con ellos y se deshizo tan rápido que casi no le quedo tiempo para disfrutarlo... Luego de que finalizo la golpiza volteo y ahí estaba... desmayado en el piso, con el labio y la nariz partido de un golpe, tumbado en un charco de sangre... ¡Qué más da!... pensó en ese momento antes de subirlo a su espalda y llevarlo hasta su casa. Por suerte sus padres esa noche habían salido así que no lo vieron llegar en esas condiciones... Lo curo y espero que despertara, y bueno... se hicieron amigos y poco después casi sin querer amantes. El siempre había sentido una atracción especial hacia Hana, pero jamás había pasado de ser eso, una atracción. El pelirrojo lo veía como a un hermano y él respetaba eso, jamás haría algo que lo lastimara ni que lo separara de el... Ahora estaba con su amante, en la oscuridad de la sala de audiovisuales mientras sentía el fuerte gemido ronco final que conocía bien, el que se acompañaba con espasmos leves y gruñidos de satisfacción, ese que le indicaba que había terminado - Como extrañaba tus mordiscos - Bromeo Yohei echando la cabeza hacia atrás y descansándola en su hombro aun sin separarse - ........... perdona, no quería lastimarte - - ¿Huhhhh? No lo decía por eso... Me gustan tus mordiscos - - ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más te gusta? - Pregunto picaramente volviendo su cara hacia sí - Tu... tus besos... tus caricias... tu... - Rukawa volvió a tomar sus labios con fuerza, deslizando sus manos por la nuca atrayéndolo con sensualidad...  
  
Sus cuerpos volvieron a tomar temperatura mientras que los vidrios del salón empezaban a empañarse una vez mas...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ KAEDE §§§§§§§§§§§§ Dos semanas después de aquel furtivo encuentro en la sala de audiovisuales, la vida de Rukawa mucho no había cambiado... A pesar de la charla sincera con Yohei la verdad es que cada día se separaban un poco mas... quizás el hecho de que empezaran como un juego había logrado separarlos por completo... Como cada sábado, Hana trabajaba en la bodega del esposo de la señora que cuidaba de Ai... Ese día había asistido desde la mañana temprano porque tenían que trasladar unas cajas... El hombre tenia un negocio de electrodomésticos, y ese día en especial tenía que apilar unos nuevos modelos que acababan de llegar. Hacia un calor infernal, el sol deba de lleno martirizando a todo quien caminara bajo sus rayos... Ru estaba en su departamento leyendo un libro tirado muy extrañamente en un sillón. Tenia la cabeza apoyada contra uno de los almohadones mientras sus piernas colgaban balanceándose una y otra vez del brazo contrario del sillón... no era una postura muy cómoda, no, mucho menos convencional, pero él estaba cómodo así... El aire acondicionado mantenía fresca la casa, aun así el solo tenia su short azul puesto... Ai estaba en casa de la niñera hasta las seis, luego se quedaría con él hasta que Hana terminara... Toda una rutina... Jamás pensó que la rutina le gustara tanto, por lo general lo agobiaba, pero pasar los días con Ai era un dulce regalo... La niña ya lo llamaba con sus balbuceos... "Babu" era él y "Babi" Hana... aunque ella estiraba sus bracitos buscando uno u otro brazo haciéndose entender sin necesidad de palabras... Lo mas divertido que de estar con el, había copiado algunas de sus muecas y muchas veces parecía mirar fijo a alguno de la misma forma en que lo hacia el joven de ojos azulados Mas de una vez encontraba al pelirrojo tan agotado que se quedaba dormitando en el sillón con la niña en brazos... Era duro ser padre, estudiar, entrenar y trabajar... Entonces él corría a su rescate, arrebatándole a la pequeña y acostándola en la cunita que le había comprado, para luego cubrir al pelirrojo con una sabana y dejarlo dormir también... A veces estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera cenaba... Después de un tiempo de esto, de los siete días de la semana Hana pasaba en su casa entre tres y cuatro... Yohei tenia algo de razón... El pelirrojo formaba mas parte de su vida que incluso el mismo, a pesar de que entre ellos si había intimidad... Y ese era su otro problema... así como sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña habían crecido vertiginosamente... también lo había hecho lo que sentía por Hanamichi... Ese pelirrojo taimado, molesto y gruñón se estaba metiendo hasta en sus sueños... Aun despierto veía su rostro alegre embadurnado de chocolate mientras daba de comer a Ai, o cuando agotado por la práctica se dejaba caer en el suelo del gimnasio, solo para percibir la duela con su piel... Días después del beso se había encontrado mas de una vez pensando en el de manera no santa... Le intrigaba saber si para Hana también él había significado algo... aun así, no era mas que un deseo ya que él parecía normal después de aquello y como si no le hubiera importado aquel beso... Al fin de cuentas el solo tenia curiosidad de saber lo que se sentía besar a otro hombre ¿No?... El timbre de la puerta lo saco de su lectura... Con pereza desenredo sus piernas de la incomoda postura para ponerse trabajosamente de pie. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y miro furtivamente el reloj de la pared... Marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde, aun faltaba poco más de hora y media para ir a buscar a Ai así que la niñera no podía ser. Espió por la mirilla y vio una cabellera rojiza frente... ¿Hacia falta saber mas? ¿Cuántos pelirrojos conocía?  
  
Abrió los ojos intrigado por la hora y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar... - ¿Terminaste temprano Do`ahou? - - ¿EH? Ahhh si, lo que pasa es que hacia mucho calor y terminamos por eso... Me pareció buena excusa para buscar a Ai y volver a casa temprano - - ¿Por qué no te das un baño primero? Estas todo sudado, no creo que sea bueno que la veas en esas condiciones Do`ahou... - Le dijo Rukawa examinándolo de arriba abajo... entonces vio algo mas, algo que aun las mejillas enrojecidas de Hana dejaban ver - Oye tonto... ¿Qué nunca te dijeron que debías protegerte del sol? - - ¿Nani?... ¿De que diablos hablas Kitsune? - Gruño el pelirrojo... pero en ese momento solo sintió una mano que lo jalaba hacia el dormitorio - ¿Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo? Baka Kitsunnnn... - - Mírate tonto - Le gruño enfrentándolo al espejo. Hana se contemplo y vio que toda su piel parecía del mismo color que el pelo... Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Con voz firme y decidida pregunto nuevamente - ¿Estuviste trabajando al sol Kuso? - - Si... - Admitió avergonzado a sabiendas que no se había protegido - Date un baño... creo que eso te aliviara un poco... - El pelirrojo se quedo mirándose al espejo mientras de soslayo vio como la alta figura de Rukawa desaparecía tras de sí abriéndole el grifo del agua en el baño. Hana suspiro, tal vez no era mala idea darse un baño refrescante... Se quito la remera y se encamino al baño. El joven de ojos azules se lo cruzo un momento y una mueca similar a una sonrisa brillo en su cuerpo - ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RÍES KITSUNE APESTOSO? - - Esta noche no podrás dormir - Bromeo apoyando su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo quien gruño al contacto haciendo una mueca de dolor... - ¡¡¡AYYYYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡BAKA!!!... ¡¡¡DUELEEEEEEE!!!... - - Te lo dije... - Hablo con gesto de fastidio y desapareció tras la puerta dejándolo completamente solo Hanamichi se desvistió metiendose dentro de la tina con cuidado... estaba cansado, la piel le ardía y estaba empezando a molestarle. El cálido abrazo del agua tibia fue algo relajante, hasta deseo que estuviera un poco más fresca... Se hundió completamente en el agua haciendo que su cabello se pegara contra su piel... Dejo descansar su cabeza en la cabecera de la bañera y vino a el un sueño súbito que lo adormeció un momento. El joven de ojos fríos regreso y abrió la puerta del baño, retiro la ropa de Sakuragi del suelo y dejo ropa limpia sobre el lavabo. Vio de soslayo que Hana se estaba durmiendo y sonrió...  
  
Muy silenciosamente se fue del baño sin hacer el menor ruido... Veinte minutos mas tarde el pelirrojo apareció en el living con la toalla atada firmemente a la cintura. El joven de ojos zorrunos había regresado a leer su libro y no lo escucho llegar. - ¿Zorro? ¡Has visto mi ropa? - Pregunto preocupado poniéndose enfrente de el con las piernas apenas separadas y los brazos cruzados en su típica pose Tensai... Kaede levanto la vista del libro para ser regalado con la visión más sexy del pelirrojo que había visto hasta la fecha. Hana lucia increíble, tenia la piel enrojecida por el sol apenas húmeda, con rastros de agua sobre ella, el cabello goteaba cada tanto, despeinado y alborotado. La toalla blanca se enrollaba en su cintura cubriéndolo apenas y dejando ver sus musculosas piernas. El zorro se mordió los labios para no exhalar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse - La puse a lavar hombre, estaba toda traspirada, te deje ropa mía, ¿No la viste?... - Hablo sacando su tono frío de costumbre de donde nunca supo que estaba... Lo mas bajo en su conciencia - Sí... pero no sabia... - Dijo en confusión - Gracias... - - .............. - - Oye... Tenias razón, de verdad me arde... -Gimió Hana caminando lentamente - ¡Dios mío!... a veces me pregunto cuál es mas niño... Tu o Ai - Se enojo Kaede tomándole el brazo y arrastrándolo a la habitación Sakuragi no pudo decir nada ya que solo el roce con su brazo le produjo un ardor doloroso. Al llegar a la habitación Rukawa sin decirle nada, quito rápidamente el acolchado liviano que cubría la cama dejando solo la sabana de algodón. - Recuéstate boca abajo - Le ordeno revolviendo en el armario - ¿P-para que? - Pregunto nervioso, no estaba ajeno que bajo esa toalla no llevaba nada y después de aquel beso... Todo podía pasar - Tu recuéstate y ruega que encuentre esa crema - Hana entendió a medias de que se trataba y decidió obedecer... El frío de las sabanas se sintió agradable, y tuvo un efecto refrescante... La piel le ardía y se sentía como que le latía... ciertamente era bueno obedecerlo, el siempre sabia que hacer... Apoyo la cara en la almohada zorruna y descanso su cabeza en ella hundiéndose para sentir aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba... No podía negar que su zorro tenia buen gusto... Momento. ¿¿Su zorro?? No había querido pensar demasiado pero desde hacia tiempo que el solo pensar en el Kitsune lo perturbaba demasiado... Su rostro alargado sexy, los ojos azules cubiertos por los mechones renegridos y salvajes de su cabello azabache... Su piel blanquecina que ahora lucia ligeramente bronceada y la faceta dulce que demostraba cuando estaba con Ai... Debía aceptarlo, todo eso lo estaba conquistado... Se cuestiono a si mismo sobre su sexualidad, indudablemente le gustaban las mujeres, no se sentía atraído hacia los hombres, pero con Rukawa le pasaba algo distinto... Se estaba enamorando de el aunque no quisiera admitirlo... Un frío en la espalda lo hizo arquearse completamente y exhalar un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y placer... entonces volteo la cabeza espiando a su compañero de equipo. Él estaba sentado a la par suya con un pequeño frasco azul en una mano, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su espalda de arriba abajo con una abundante cantidad de fría crema en forma de gel naranja. - Es una crema post solar muy fuerte, un gel frío... me paso lo mismo una vez, me puse como camarón... y me recetaron esta crema en la clínica... sabia que todavía la tenia, quédate quieto y mañana apenas estarás algo enrojecido y ya no te dolerá mas... - Le explico Ru pasándole una buena cantidad por las espalda... Hana asintió y volvió su cabeza contra la almohada junto con sus brazos... Las manos de Ru se deslizaban suaves sobre la piel, amoldándose a cada músculo en una caricia fría y reconfortante... Pronto se hicieron algo intrigantes... Le rodeaban los hombros en redondo y bajaban lentamente por la línea de su columna donde giraban y volvían hacia arriba extendiéndose hacia las costillas... Solía tener cosquillas cuando tocaban su costado pero ese momento le parecía algo distinto... Mas bien excitante. Hana se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ya que su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto de las manos con singular apego... prácticamente no le obedecía... Gimió contra la almohada, total el no podía escucharle y cuando sintió que la mano del Kitsune se deslizaba por la parte atada de la toalla... involuntariamente su cadera se movió ligeramente ante la provocación... Una mezcla de deseo y miedo se mezclaron en su cuerpo. Rukawa no la estaba pasando mejor... La cercanía con Hana lo confundía y lo llenaba de pensamientos que era mejor no dejar salir... Sin embargo, él parecía tener mas fuerza de voluntad ya que trago duro y saco a relucir su pose del "Rey de Hielo"...  
  
Aunque... se le estaba complicando bastante... - Voltéate... - Le ordeno a la vez que ordeno a sus mejillas que dejaran de arder para no hacer obvio su nerviosismo... Hana se dio vuelta con algo de trabajo, teniendo la precaución de que la toalla no se levantara... Estaba perdido si eso pasaba... su excitación se estaba haciendo evidente y era algo que Rukawa notaría con facilidad... Entonces pudo verlo frente a frente... Los ojos fríos irónicamente lo quemaron y vio como con la mano derecha y algo de crema se apoyo en sus mejillas refrescándolas, entonces dos dedos juguetearon en su piel deslizándose por su rostro con sumo cuidado... El pelirrojo cerro los ojos percibiendo el suave movimiento en su piel, los dedos recorrían sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente volviéndose una tortura placentera... Trazaba sus rasgos tan suave que penas sentía un leve cosquilleo... El zorrito sonrió al ver que el Do`ahou se mordisqueaba los labios con el fin de no gemir... pero la toalla se estaba levantando suavemente... Rukawa pensó que era mejor detenerse, que todo podría salirse de sus manos... terminar mal... Pero no podía, su propio cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo...  
  
¿Porqué? Si lo estaba disfrutando tanto como parecía que lo disfrutaba él La mano de deslizo por su cuello bajando hacia su pecho y Hana entreabrió sus ojos... el flequillo le tapaba ligeramente la cara privándolo de la visión del Kitsune... Las manos recorrieron sus tetillas con maestría, endureciéndolas como piedras con tan solo rozarlas... Ya su sangre viajaba incontrolable por su cuerpo agitando cada fibra de su ser y tenia que hacer respiraciones largas para que no se notara lo agitado que batía su corazón cada vez que sus manos lo tocaban... Cuando la mano rozo su estomago, el pelirrojo no pudo reprimir un fuerte y sonoro suspiro de placer... entonces los dedos juguetearon cerca del borde de la toalla, marcando casi el huesito de su cadera, lo suficientemente cerca de su intimidad para que esta reaccionara de inmediato con una sacudida involuntaria de sus caderas, convirtiéndose en un movimiento difícil de ignorar... El cuerpo de Ru también reacciono a la provocación imitando de inmediato al pelirrojo y cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar entendió que era mejor parar esto o todo terminaría mal... Pensaba en retirarse cuando en ese momento ambas manos del pelirrojo se aferraron a las suyas deteniéndolo. Abrió sus sesgados ojos azules en sorpresa y volteo la mirada hacia él... - ¿Por qué lo haces? - Pregunto Hana perdiéndose en sus ojos como si quisiera saber algo más. - .............. Perdona... no sabia que te molestara - Explico con el rostro turbado y cuando intento retirar la mano, la de Hana se lo impidió. - No... no es eso... ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Por qué cuidas siempre de mí y de Ai?... - Pregunto nuevamente con algo mas que sinceridad reflejada en el rostro - Siempre estas cada vez que te necesito... - - .............. - La pregunta lo descoloco, no se la esperaba, ni mucho menos tenia tiempo de pensar una buena excusa... Tampoco podía pensar mucho teniendo al objeto de su deseo tan cerca, semi desnudo y excitado tanto como él... - No se porque lo hago... me gusta cuidarlos... ¿Acaso esta mal? - - Mmmnnno, creo que no... pero no lo entiendo... hace unos meses no podíamos ni vernos y hoy... prácticamente vivo en tu casa... me das de cenar, me ayudas con la niña... me cuidas cuando hago estas tonterías... - - ¿Te molesta?... Es decir... ¿Te incomoda? - Pregunto seriamente mientras aun sentía que las manos de Hana se aprisionaban sobre las suyas - No... pero siento que te debo mucho... no se como podré pagártelo... - - No quiero que me pagues... me gusta estar con Ai... - Admitió y de repente sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como la maltratada piel de Hana - Y contigo... - Deslizo nuevamente clavando los ojos en Hana. Espero su reacción violenta, casi predecible, sin embargo, las manos se aflojaron soltando las suyas... - No entiendo bien lo que me pasa... pero... a mí también me gusta estar contigo - Explico avergonzado subiendo una de sus manos por el brazo que el Kitsune tenia apoyado en la cama. Se miraron un momento, sin cortar el contacto y los ojos de Hana terminaron de decirle todo lo que quería... Rukawa se agacho suavemente sobre él, dejando caer la cabellera negra sobre su rostro, cuidando de no tocarle la piel enrojecida y rozo sus labios con los suyos tanteando la situación... pero Hana había cerrado los ojos y abrió su boca dándole la bienvenida a la suya... entonces lo beso... Dejando de lado las sutilezas, devorándole los labios con verdadera necesidad... la misma que tenia impresa en su cuerpo y que luchaba por liberarse de su short. La mano del pelirrojo atrapo su cuello cuando quería retirarse atrayéndolo mas hacia él... aun así, no quiso dejarse caer sobre él porque temía lastimarlo, todo su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba estaba lacerado por el sol, aunque la toalla dejaba ver que estaba mas excitado incluso que el mismo  
  
El beso se había convertido en una seguidilla de besos húmedos y cortos que ambos compartían con ganas, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de introducir su lengua otra vez en el para encontrarse con la suya dispuesta a hacer los mismo Hana movió ligeramente las caderas en respuesta al beso y al roce del brazo derecho del Kitsune... entonces sintió un escalofrío único cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Rukawa había salteado su pecho y vagaba, aun embadurnada de crema, por sus muslos... La mezcla de temor y deseo se hizo aun más presente, pero cambio al momento que sus manos atraparon su intimidad humedeciéndola ligeramente con la crema fría... - Awunnnn... K-kae... Kaede... - Balbuceo con la cabeza sumergida en el placer intenso de sus manos Su mente ya no le respondía, estaba gobernado por su cuerpo y por las manos adiestradas del Kitsune que lo masajeaban suavemente mientras bebía de sus labios de manera placentera tragando sus suspiros con placer... Kaede no pensaba, el solo sentir su nombre en aquellos labios lo había vuelto completamente loco... Su mente se convirtió en un remolino de pasión sin fin... Jugueteo con su sexo, hasta que Hana tuvo que aferrarse a la sabana para no gritar... Hanamichi sintió como su cuerpo se imponía a la razón explotando entre sus dedos en espasmos incontrolables... El pelirrojo tenia los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera noto cuando el se aparto levemente... La piel brillaba producto de la crema mientas sus labios estaban tan apretados que temió lastimarse por ello... Jadeaba cansancio, mientras sentía un increíble hormigueo que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza y que parecía no terminar nunca... Kaede se sentó al borde de la cama apoyando su rostro ardiente entre sus manos, se sentía lo suficientemente turbado como para no saber a que lado correr y mucho menos... verlos a los ojos... - Lo siento... lo siento... - Gimió lastimosamente con la voz amortiguada por sus manos - No quería obligarte a... - Siguió diciendo, entonces la mano de Hana lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse asiéndose a la suya con fuerza - Kitsune... tu... tu no me obligaste... yo te deje... - Explico Hana sentándose en la cama con las mejillas rojas y el corazón aun tan acelerado que parecía que iba a estallar - ................ - No sabia que decirle en realidad, las disculpas se amontonaban en su cabeza como un remolino - No quiero que te alejes de mí por esta locura... no quiero perderlos... No quiero... no... - Se dio cuenta que las lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos sin control... - No quiero volver a sentirme solo... - Hana lo miro confundido, ni el mismo entendía porque lo había dejado complacerlo... Ni el mismo sabia que estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón... Solo sabia que no quería verlo así. No se alejaría de el por esto, al contrario, sintió que entre ellos había una nueva conexión mas allá de una simple amistad... Con algo de trabajo se acerco a el un beso su hombro delicadamente. Quería abrazarlo, pero le ardía de solo moverse. Ru sintió el beso y se volteo a verle, los ojos cafés miraron los suyos profundamente... ¿Acaso él...? Hana alzo su brazo y lo tomo nuevamente por la nuca acercando la cara hacia la suya... Con besos cortos y delicados limpio sus lagrimas antes de besarlo seductoramente en los labios... - No me importa lo que creas... No volverás a estar solo - Le gimió casi al oído. Rukawa sonrió suavemente y lo tumbo delicadamente en la cama sentándose sobre sus caderas... pero el roce con la escaldada piel de Hana hizo cerrar violentamente los ojos al pelirrojo a la vez que intentaba reprimir una mueca de dolor... - ¿Te duele? - Le pregunto intentando refrenar sus deseos - Un poco... no te preocupes... - Dijo dejando caer su mano hasta la cadera del joven de ojos fríos incitándolo a seguir. - No... Mejor no... no quiero causarte mas daño... - Balbuceo a su oído apoyándose con ambos brazos para no caer sobre él - No me causas daño - - Créeme que si... dejemos esto para otro momento - Explico con un dejo de angustia... sabia que el no se había descargado, su sexo se encargaba dolorosamente de recordárselo - No quiero... - - Do`ahou... - Gruño en tono de advertencia, entonces con suavidad apoyo su mano en el estomago de Hanamichi al lo que él propino un fuerte quejido de dolor... Ru retiro la mano rápidamente volviéndose a sentar en sus caderas... - Ves, te lo dije... Esta noche no podrás dormir - - Si podré... tendré a mi ángel cuidándome - Le dijo juguetonamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por la afiebrada piel del Kitsune... y no justamente por el sol... - Dejemos esto para otro momento - Le dijo Rukawa con una sonrisa. Hana asintió agradecido, a decir verdad si le ardía y estaba sintiendo que el cuerpo le quemaba... Kaede se retiro de encima de el y amago a ponerse de pie pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo. El se volteo a verlo nuevamente, ya la toalla había pasado a la historia y era un montoncito blanco perdido entre las sabanas... estaba completamente desnudo y vulnerable... Ru todavía tenia puesto el short, aunque en muy malas condiciones... - ¿Dónde vas? - Pregunto Hana cortándole el paso - Iba a darme una ducha fría... créeme la necesito - - No te vallas, quédate a mi lado hasta que haya que ir a buscar a Ai... - Le pidió suplicante - P-p... pero... yo... - Hanamichi hizo un fuerte movimiento tumbándolo en la cama... Esto le encanto a su compañero, no creía que el pelirrojo pudiera ser tan deliciosamente interesante, se recostó a su lado enfrentándolo, evitando el rozar su piel... pero una sonrisa juguetona en la cara del pelirrojo lo desconcertó lo suficiente como para no notar que la mano de Hana escarbaba en su pantalón corto. - ¿¿¿¿HANA???? - - Me arde el cuerpo... las manos no... - - P... p... p... pero ahhh... n-no... - - ¿Qué bonito eres zorrito cuando las mejillas se te ponen rojas como manzanas... - Rió suavemente mientras su compañero se retorcía entre sus dedos con los ojos entrecerrados gimiendo de placer - Do... Ahou... Awwnnn - Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que en aquella habitación solo se escucharan suspiros de placer... Continuara...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANA §§§§§§§§§§§§  
N de A : Siiii lo sé, soy una malvada, como voy a dejar el capitulo así????, jejejeje, ¿Qué? ¿Nunca se quemaron con el sol? Les aseguro que yo si y sé de sobra que no soportas siquiera el roce de la ropa, mucho menos  
las manos de alguien, ne? Bueno milagrosamente con este fic aun no me falla la inspiración por eso pude hacer dos capítulos prácticamente juntos, de todos los fics que escribo los RuHana o HanaRu son los que me salen más fácil que ningún otro así que espero que les vaya gustando la historia, pero les advierto que dentro de poco van a empezar los problemas ¿O pensaban que no iban a sufrir?... jejejejeje... Alex este capitulo va para vos porque sé que te encanta esta historia ^_^ aunque mis lemon no sean tan fuertes como los tuyos espero te guste igual... Bechito amiga Lo de siempre, Quejas reclamos, elogios o lo que quieras a  
hanaiana@yahoo.es  
  
Faby  
febrero 2003 


	5. 5 Corazon Ardiente

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
Capitulo 5: Corazon ardiente... Habían pasado casi dos días después del "ardiente" encuentro entre los dos y para el pelirrojo su vida se había puesto patas arriba una vez más. Por si fuera poco todo lo que le pasaba con Ai ahora se mezclaban los sentimientos que el zorrito despertaba en él. Echo la cabeza para atrás mientras su mente comenzó a ordenar un poco sus ideas... A ver... ¿Le gustaba?... Claro que le gustaba, eso estaba mas que claro y lo había descubierto hacia ya un tiempo, convengamos que era sexy, interesante, verdaderamente lindo, agradable cuando se lo proponía y por su puesto, todo cariño cuando se trataba de Ai... todo esto había deslumbrado profundamente al pelirrojo... Pero claro... no todo eran flores, ahí estaba el otro problema, evidente y a flor de piel, ambos eran hombres. Hana se devanaba la cabeza pensando si en realidad eso importaba mucho, pero bueno, jamás se lo había planteado, el siempre estuvo atraído por las mujeres y sentir estas cosas por su ex enemigo lo ponía literalmente de la cabeza... A pesar de haberse dejado arrastrar por los deseos aquella tarde de sábado, ciertamente ahora no sabia como actuar. También le jugaba en contra el temor a lo desconocido... ¿Cómo se suponía iba a hacer para tener sexo con otro hombre? Bueno... no es que no lo imaginara, pero de solo pensarlo sus mejillas ardían tanto como el fuego y el miedo le crecía dentro torturándolo. La mata de confusión que era la mente del pelirrojo opto por alejarse del Kitsune por un tiempo, por suerte ese fin de semana podía ocuparse de Ai por lo que tenia libre de ir con la niñera, a lo que a la vez evitaba de cruzarse con el zorro de ojos azules por lo menos hasta el martes... Por otro lado tenia la excusa perfecta ya que su piel aun estaba algo escaldada, aunque debía admitir que el zorro había tenido razón y la crema había aliviado su dolor, ahora solo tenia algo rojiza la piel y estaba virando de color dejándole un fuerte tono bronceado que hacia juego con su cabello. Esa tarde en especial lo visito Yohei... Hacia tiempo que no charlaban y sinceramente se alegro de encontrarlo... Una buena oportunidad para pedirle una opinión... Habían estado hablando de los chicos, de la gundam, de Ayumi y demás pero nada demasiado importante. Aunque no se vieran seguido Yohei seguía siendo su mejor amigo y ciertamente si había alguien en el mundo que podía darle un consejo acerca de su loca vida, ese era él. Aun así había pasado media tarde y no se atrevía a decirle nada. Quizá el temor a la burla o al rechazo lo podían mas que nada. Llevaron a Ai al parque y Hana la hamacaba mientras charlaba animadamente de cosas triviales con su amigo. El morocho lucia algo cansado pero Hana no lo había notado ya que estaba tan profundamente sumergido dentro de sus problemas que se le había escapado ese detalle. - ¿Que pasa Hana?... Te noto ido, ¿Tanto te preocupa dejar a Ai? - - ¿Ehhhh? - - Ves, ni siquiera me estas oyendo - - Lo siento, en realidad hoy si que tengo la cabeza en otro lado... No, no me preocupa dejar a Ai... Bueno si, pero no mucho, igual solo son dos días, Ayako me prometió cuidarla bien... Quiere ir practicando para cuando se case con Ryota... - Rió Hana imaginándose a Ryota con varios niños en los brazos colgándose de su cuello... - Y si no es Ai... ¿Qué te preocupa? - Indago Yohei sonriéndole a la niña mientras le daba una galletita que ella atrapaba con habilidad en el aire, ni que fuera hija de un tensai... Ejemmm... bueno y mientras se reía cada vez que la hamaca subía violentamente - ¡Despacio bestia!, la niña va a salir volando... - Le Gruño Yohei asustado a lo que solo recibió una mirada de odio de parte de Hanamichi, pero cuando vio que tenia razón, disminuyo la fuerza de los impulsos... - Me parece que me estoy... enamorando... -Admitió el pelirrojo enrojeciendo como su pelo - Bien por ti, amigo... ¿Quién es la afortunada? - Pregunto Mito con una sonrisa y sus ojos castaños chispeantes - N-nnnnno... no es... una m-mujer - Admitió volteando la mirada a Ai imposibilitado de seguir viéndolo a los ojos - ¿Qué?... quieres decir que... ¿Y quien es? - Pregunto sumamente asombrado pero Hana no fue capaz de contestarle. Yohei lo miro a los ojos y fue la palabra de la niña quien le abrió los ojos a la verdad - Ki-zu-ne... - Balbuceo Ai riendo y abrazando su peluche en forma de zorrito, entonces Yohei volvió la vista al pelirrojo y si antes estaba rojo, ahora estaba morado. - ¿¿¿¿¿RUKAWA?????... - - ....................- - ¿Kaede Rukawa? El Kitsune apestoso... Es... ¿él? - Hana solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decirle más. Yohei sintió que el mundo se movía a sus pies y literalmente colapso como si le hubiera bajado de repente la presión... - ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yohei ¡!!!!!! - Grito el pelirrojo muy asustado Hana detuvo la hamaca para socorrerlo. Bajo a la niña y la deposito en un cajón arenero con sus juguetes, antes de correr al lado de su amigo para sostenerlo con ambos brazos. Lo rodeo por la cintura y lo acerco hasta un banco muy cercano a donde estaba jugando Ai.  
  
El morocho agradeció quedamente mientras tenia la cara más blanca que un papel. Bajo su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas y fijo la vista en el suelo tratando de recuperarse. El pelirrojo estaba asustado... sabia que no era fácil de aceptar que su amigo estuviera enamorado de otro hombre pero verlo en esas condiciones lo hizo temblar... ¿Tanto se había asustado con la noticia? Hana miro un momento a su hija que jugaba tranquilamente en la arena, entonces se agacho poniéndose a la altura de su amigo. Levanto su rostro con ambas manos y los ojos cafés de Yohei estaban bañados en dolorosas lagrimas... El pelirrojo no entendía nada y aun menos cuando este se apretó entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba amargamente. Hana se paralizo. Por favor que alguien le diera una lección de cómo comportarse con un amigo en ese estado porque simplemente el no sabia que hacer. Apretó sus manos en su espalda aferrándose al cuerpo tembloroso de su mejor amigo, aun sin hablar... solamente sintiendo esos gemidos dolorosos hasta que por fin cesaron después de unos minutos. El pelirrojo se movió hacia atrás mirándolo a los ojos mientras su boca balbucía tímidamente su nombre - ¿Yohei?... ¿Estas bien amigo? ¿Qué pasa?... - - .............. - - ¿Qué pasa tonto?... Me estas asustando... - - Perdóname... hoy... no me siento... bien... - - ¿Pero paso algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Es por lo que te conté verdad? - A Mito se le estrujo el corazón ¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad?... Bueno esa era clara, con lo que él le había confesado entendía dos cosas... Hana nunca lo vería como algo mas que una amigo y Rukawa... Bueno a pesar de lo claras que estaban las cosas entre ellos, le dolía el corazón de saber que iba a perder a su amante de ya un tiempo... El estaba seguro que Rukawa estaba enamorado de Hana, lo sospechaba hace tiempo... pero nunca imagino que el pelirrojo pudiera corresponderle. Tomo una bocanada de aire para volverse a mirarlo, con todas las fuerzas que pudo le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que le devolvió a Hana el alma al cuerpo. - No amigo... eso no me molesta... - - ¿No? - - No... y tu ¿Realmente lo quieres? - - Si... er... no... no sé... Mi cabeza es una mezcla de cosas que no termino de entender... Creo que me estoy enamorando de el - - ¿Y como sabes que es así? - - Bueno... no sé... me gusta estar con él... me gusta... err. - - También te gusta estar conmigo y no por eso estas enamorado de mí - - Es distinto... - Fustigo el pelirrojo con fingido enojo - ¿Distinto porque? - - Porque a el lo bese y a ti no - Sentencio simplemente con la más absoluta sinceridad... Yohei lo miro con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, su amante le estaba escondiendo muchas cosas... tendría que tirarle de las orejas luego. Ahora tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad con el pelirrojo. - Eso se remedia fácil... - Hablo con normalidad entonces tomo del cuello al pelirrojo hasta tener sus labios a la altura de los suyos, entonces paso la lengua por sus boca humedeciéndola y le hablo a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro confundido - ¿Ves que fácil es remediarlo? - Explico posando su boca en los labios abiertos del pelirrojo robándole un fuerte beso. Hana quedo absolutamente impactado, mas allá de que aun seguía de rodillas en la misma posición incomoda, mientras su "Mejor amigo" osaba meter su lengua dentro de su cálida boca. Aun tenia los ojos abiertos y podía sentir el aroma conocido de la piel de Yohei tan cerca de él, que pronto dejo de sentir otra cosa que no fuera su perfume... a pesar de que una mano intentaba apartarlo, por un momento la presión cedió y se dejo besar... Pero claro, la incomoda posición cobro a su victima quien se separo violentamente para caer sentado de cola al suelo con una mueca de dolor a la vez que se sostenía fuertemente el tobillo - ¡¡¡¡¡ DEMONIOS!!!! - Grito Hana entrecerrando sus ojos - ¡¡¡¡¡Me acalambreeeeee!!!!! - - ¿Estas bien Hana?... perdóname no quería... - Se retiro un momento para verlo, lucia lindo con las mejillas arrebatas de rojo y la respiración jadeante. Aun así tenia una mueca de confusión que abarcaba una a una las líneas de su rostro. - ¡¡¡BAKA!!!... ¡BAKA!... Baka... TEME YOHEIII... ¿¿¿Cómo vas a hacer una cosa así sin avisarme??? - - Si te hubiera avisado, no lo habría hecho... - - Tonto... Antes estaba confundido, ahora estoy seguro - - ¿Seguro de que? - - De que tu y Rukawa son un par de pervertidos que no pueden mantener sus manos lejos del Tensai - Gruño Hana con el puño en alto Yohei lo miro a los ojos y rompió en una ruidosa carcajada mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se pudiera de pie. Aun sentía el sabor de su boca en la suya, cuando una sonrisa curvo sus labios en egoísta placer. Había recuperado su animo, como si con el beso hubiera absorbido parte de la vitalidad y energía que brotaban del pelirrojo. Sus mejillas estaban ahora sonrosadas. - Hana, si realmente estas enamorado de el esta bien para mí, lo entiendo, solo no juzgues tus sentimientos simplemente por pasión o por la necesidad sexual típica de nuestra edad... No te equivoques... el amor puede ser algo increíble si estas con la persona indicada - Entonces sé acerco hasta él y beso suavemente su mejilla recorriendo la otra con el envés de sus dedos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar estremecerse por la cercanía, entonces provocativamente Mito le susurro en la oreja - ¿Es realmente el la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida? Piénsalo... Llámame cuando quieras hablar... - El morocho se alejo dejando a Hana mas confundido que antes. Ahora si que no entendía nada ya de por sí era medio lento pero se encontró nuevamente besado y por otro hombre... peor aun a plena luz del día y en medio de un parque publico. Se alegro de que no hubiera mucha gente y la poca que había no había prestado real atención a la situación... o mejor dicho a nadie le importo. Si de algo se caracterizaban los japoneses era en no poner en tela de juicio la sexualidad de la gente... Sin saber porque se sentó con Ai en medio del cantero con arena, mientras ayudaba a la niña con la pala y el molino para que se divirtiera haciéndolo girar... Sin embargo, Ai notaba que su papa si bien estaba con ella, realmente no estaba... su mente parecía viajar lejos de su pequeña comprensión por lo que decidió seguir jugando tranquilamente sin molestarlo. El pelirrojo llevo sus manos a los labios sintiendo inconscientemente la presión que habían ejercido los de Yohei momentos antes... algo en ese beso lo había molestado... y mucho, algo que no sabia definir con seguridad... algo conocido... ¿Seria porque lo veía solo como amigo? No, era algo mas... No era diferente de los de Rukawa... de hecho, se parecían mucho... demasiado en realidad. Quizá la forma de mover los labios, o en la manera que inclinaba la cabeza... Bahhhhh ¡Como si él supiera mucho de besos!... no era para nada experto en ello, pero tenia que reconocer que la sensación había sido la misma... Esto lo abrumo aun más... ¿Si era la misma sensación?... entonces ¿Yohei tenia razón? ¿Realmente le gustaba el Kitsune solo por deseo? Su cabeza se angustio aun más y percibió una ligera opresión en el pecho... Su mente viajo al momento de aquel loco primer beso en el lavadero con el Kitsune. En ese momento se sentía como si cayera al vacío, como si estuviera flotando en ese lugar a merced de esos sedientos labios que le arrebataban mas que el aire. Para envolverlo en una nube que lo levantaba del suelo... Una sensación dulce, embriagante y su cuerpo reclamándole una y otra vez, mas... mas... más. No estaba seguro pero intuía que no había sido lo mismo, aun así, lo atormentaba el pensar si es que solo lo deseaba... Las lagrimas llegaron hasta sus ojos... no quería sentirse así, confundido, agobiado... Hacia dos días que no lo veía y ya estaba a punto de enloquecer... ¿Seria eso? ¿Acaso lo extrañaba? Se llevo la mano a la cara y limpio violentamente el rostro de las lagrimas molestas que lo mojaban. De repente la pequeña se asió a su mano y trepo por sus piernas acurrucándose en sus brazos.  
  
Oculto la sedosa y brillante cabellera rojiza en su pecho y con una voz dulce infantil y pausada hablo - ¿Ki - zu - ne? - Pregunto volviendo sus enormes ojos verdes a el. Hana sonrió y paso su mano grande por el pequeño y redondito rostro de su pedazo de sol... - ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Extrañas al Kitsune? - - Ba bu - Siguió ella sonriendo, Hana reconoció que lo estaba llamando a el y su corazón se lleno de ternura una vez mas, entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz mientras le decía suavemente - Lo siento Ai... sé que quieres verlo, yo también quiero... pero papi no esta en condiciones de enfrentarse a el en este momento, perdóname... Te prometo que lo veremos muy pronto - La niña pareció entender al pelirrojo y se aferró aun más fuerte a su papá, entendía que no estaba pasándola bien. Hana junto los juguetes en el bolso y la subió al carrito de paseo acomodándolo e inicio lentamente el regreso a su casa. Se sentía triste, abatido... no sabia como había llegado a tener esa fragilidad... Su mente solo podía pensar en Rukawa, se moría de ganas de verlo, de saber que estaba haciendo pero no era el momento y a pesar de los pedidos de su niña él necesitaba mas tiempo para pensar.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANA §§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Dejar a Ai dos días había sido lo que más le había costado decidir, pero seamos honestos, no podía arrastrar a Okinawa porque si, menos aun cuando sabia que iba a estar entrenando y, por tanto, le iba a ser imposible ocuparse de ella como debía ser... Por primera vez en meses se separaba de ella y sentía el enorme peso de la culpabilidad en la espalda... Ayako se había ofrecido enseguida a cuidarla. Ellos tenían que jugar el martes casi por la noche y ya por el mediodía del miércoles partía el tren de regreso. Aun así, ese partido era importante para mantener el titulo ya que había sido un desafío públicamente hecho entre el segundo mejor equipo de Japón. Así que con mucha pena Hana se despidió de una llorosa pequeña quien no entendía porque en esos días no solo ya no veía al morocho de ojos azules sino que también ahora la dejaba su papa pelirrojo. En el camino de ida Sakuragi se sentó con Ansai, por lo que estuvo alejado de cierto perturbador joven de ojos azules. Se cruzaron la mirada un par de veces y cada vez Hana tembló como una hoja... El parecía estar algo molesto y encima el desgraciado se veía absolutamente sexy con el uniforme de Shohoku puesto. Como era de suponer el equipo gano y festejo. Hanamichi era un gran capitán y lo demostraba cada vez, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, estaba preocupado por Ai. Uno de los novatos de ese año Suki Akesawa parecía admirar profundamente al pelirrojo y no se despegaba de su lado. El Kitsune quería hablarle y no podía ni acercársele... La furia crecía en su interior... una mezcla de celos y enojo... realmente estaba muy angustiado. Lo que más le preocupaba al joven de ojos sesgados, era que el pelirrojo había desaparecido después de aquello y eso le pesaba. Su miedo se había hecho carne... Temía perderlos y eso era lo que estaba pasando. Extrañaba a Ai horrores y también extrañaba a Hana. Se recrimino él haberle hecho caso a sus deseos... ¡Vamos! Él lo sabia, Hana era Heterosexual y él había metido la pata hasta la nariz... Sin embargo, Hana parecía temblar cuando lo miraba ¿Acaso le tendría miedo? ¿O era algo mas? El problema surgió al llegar al hotel donde debían descansar. Hanamichi, como capitán del equipo, tenia una habitación para el solo y las demás se sorteaban por parejas, incluso la de el. Para su desgracia en el sorteo, le toco con ese tonto novato. Suspiro molesto y dejo que su flequillo volara fuera de sus ojos... Lo miro fijamente helándolo con sus ojos... El novato tembló. - Señor... ¿Seria mucha molestia cambiarme de cuarto? - Rogó Akesawa al pelirrojo. Sakuragi lo miro intrigado - ¿Pasa algo Akesawa-chan? - Pregunto mirando la cara de fastidio que ponía su amigo... Ya lo conocía tanto que aunque no le hablara podía saber hasta lo que pensaba tan solo con sus gestos. - Lo siento no quiero ser grosero... pero no quiero compartir la habitación con él... - Ru se acerco a los dos mirándolo con fastidio, Hana podía notar el frío que emanaba de su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué?... No entiendo... En realidad son compañeros de equipo no deberías decir eso - - Lo sé... es que... Le... le tengo miedo a Rukawa - Sensei - Hablo temblando mientras echaba una ojeada al chico de ojos sesgados. La carcajada de Hana estallo retumbando en todo el hotel... - ¡¡¡¡¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!... Zorro malvado, me espantas a los novatos - Le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rukawa. El joven de ojos azules se sintió ofendido por el desprecio, pero en cierta forma sentir reír al Do`ahou era un signo que estaba todo bien... o por lo menos mejorando. - Baka Do´ahou - Gruño entre dientes sin demostrarle el menor gesto - ¿Lo dices enserio? - Pregunto Hana al pequeño y el novato asintió corriéndose de cerca del Kitsune y colocándose mas cerca del pelirrojo - Otro idiota - Murmuro Ru por lo bajo - Bueno Kaede... ya esta bien - ¡¡¡¡Guauuuu!!!!... era la primera vez que le decía Kaede en publico, y le había salido de forma tan natural que no se había dado cuenta - A ver como arreglamos esto - Siguió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza en actitud aturdida. Hana se devano la cabeza por unos minutos mientras pensaba que hacer. Rukawa lo miraba expectante, era fácil, le cambiaria la habitación al novato así podrían compartir una habitación juntos como en las viejas épocas, eso les daría la intimidad necesaria para hablar sinceramente... necesitaba hablar urgente con él. Sin embargo, las soluciones del pelirrojo no eran siempre lo que uno esperaba. - ¡¡¡Hahahahaha!!! El tensai ha tenido una brillante idea... Tu duerme en mi habitación y yo me paso con Akesawa - Baka... baka... baka... baka... y toda la vida baka. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?... tenia la palabra IDIOTA tatuada en el cerebro... Toda su felicidad se diluyo en un vaso de agua mientras el otro estúpido novato saltaba de contento. Con un bufido seco y enojado le arrebato la llave de la habitación a Hana antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que iba al comedor del hotel. Aunque estaba cerrado ya era bastante tarde y solo funcionaba la parte de bar. Hana corrió tras el intrigado por la actitud extraña de su compañero, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar porque había actuado de esa forma. Llego al comedor y no lo vio. Recorrió uno a uno los lugares sin encontrarlo... se estaba empezando a preocupar. Volvió donde el novato y le ordeno ir a la habitación a descansar mientras él volvía a buscar al zorrito de ojos azules. Inesperadamente lo encontró en una de las cabinas telefónicas. Se acerco a ella silenciosamente para no advertirle de su presencia y escucho con quien estaba hablando. Realmente se sorprendió cuando lo supo, aun así, no hizo el menor gesto hasta que él salió de la cabina. Entonces le corto el paso sosteniéndolo del brazo con fuerza. - ¡Espera! No te vayas zorro... - - .................. - - ¿Cómo esta Ai?... ¿Qué te dijo Ayako? - Pregunto sorprendiéndolo aun más - ¿Ahora escuchas mis conversaciones telefónicas? - - No, perdona... no fue mi intención... quería hablar contigo y bueno sin querer escuche que llamaste para saber de la niña... - - Ella esta bien - Contesto secamente zafándose del agarre de su brazo - Me voy a dormir... gracias por la habitación... - Contesto ofuscado. - Heyyyy ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado Kitsune? Se que Akesawa se porto como un idiota, pero no es para que te enojes de esa forma.- - ¿El es un estúpido? ¿Y tu que? ¿No te haces cargo? - - ¿¿¿¿ NANI ???? - Realmente estaba mas intrigado que nunca - ¿No se te ocurrió compartir la habitación conmigo?... teníamos mucho de que hablar... pero no, lo arruinaste, como siempre, ahora con tu permiso, me voy a MI habitación a descansar... Que duermas bien con el novato, Do`ahou - Simplemente quedo parado como tonto en medio del lugar mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender algo. ¿Acaso estaba enojado con el? Era evidente que si... Bufo... mejor era no insistir Se metió dentro de la cabina para llamar a Ayako y saber ahora el cómo había sido el día de su niña, mientras su corazón entendía poco a poco que se había equivocado. Los ojos azules de su compañero lucían fríos, pero mas allá de eso el llego a vislumbrar un dejo de pena que lo angustio aun mas.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ KAEDE §§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ya casi no quedaba nadie despierto. Hasta Akesawa estaba profundamente dormido... pero el no podía pegar un ojo, estaba mas despierto que nunca. Apoyado sobre la cama con el Yukata del hotel anudado torpemente a la cintura mientras un brazo se apoyaba en su frente y la vista fija en el cielorraso. Su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, le dolía profundamente, aun mas al saber que lo había lastimado, estaba seguro de ello. No era su intención hacerlo sufrir, la verdad es que lo quería mucho aunque no tuviera del todo claro como. Para colmo su equipaje estaba en aquella habitación y el de Rukawa en la suya. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de ello. Seguramente estaba completamente dormido como de costumbre y no se iba a dar cuenta hasta que necesitara algo de allí. Después de dar mil vueltas con la espantosa sensación de tener algo pendiente, Hana se decidió a levantarse. Se encamino a la puerta y salió rumbo a la habitación del zorrito. Encontró a una de las mucamas en el pasillo. Explicándole la situación y mostrándole el bolso de Rukawa le abrió la puerta de la otra habitación. Entro en el mas absoluto silencio. Se dio cuenta que el dormía profundamente. Miro la habitación y se sintió un idiota. Había dos camas allí por lo que tranquilamente podría haberse quedado allí. El zorro tenia razón, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido estar con el, tal vez era una forma de protegerse de estar íntimamente, tal vez miedo, tal vez... Tal vez había sido un idiota que no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. No solo el tonto novato lo había rechazado abiertamente delante de todos, negándose a dormir en la misma habitación, sino que el, para rematarla, no quería estar a su lado. Realmente se sintió un idiota. Camino lentamente y dejo el bolso al pie de la cama. Tomo el suyo y estaba por salir por allí cuando la vista del zorro dormido no lo dejo escapar. Como un imán se trajo hasta su lado. Llevaba puesta solo la ropa interior, estaba acurrucado en redondo y su rostro se recortaba apenas por las luces que venían desde el ventanal de la calle. Lucia agotado y el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado en la cama. Con los dedos corrió un mechón que le cubría el rostro. Tenia los ojos hinchados... aparentemente había llorado. Se sintió aun mas culpable. Tenia una foto entre sus dedos, aferrada... Hana se dio cuenta que era la foto que el le había regalado, la que los tenia a el y Ai abrazados en la calesita, entonces se sintió un insecto miserable que no merecía su perdón... El corazón le golpeo bajo la tela del Yukata ¿Tan importante para el zorro eran el y su niña? La confusión estaba cediendo el lugar a la verdad... Ya no le importo que fueran hombres, no le importo el "que dirán", solo esa persona frágil que se escondía tras una mascara de frialdad y antipatía. Ese que había llegado a su vida para salvarlo de la locura... ese del cual se estaba enamorando. Paso la mano por su rostro con la máxima suavidad que podía. Poso sus dedos sobre los de el acercándole su calor, como si con eso borrara todo lo que había pasado hacia rato... A decir verdad lo había extrañado horrores. Los dos días sin verlo había tenido que hacer eco a una fuerza de voluntad que no sabia que tenia, se había acostumbrado tanto a su casa, a sus cuidados, a sus cariños que el verse sin ellos le produjo una inmensa sensación de vacío. En ese momento el zorro se movió y de pronto abrió sus ojos azules para verlo, entonces le sonrió dulcemente poniéndose de costado para seguir durmiendo. - Ahhhh... otra vez estoy soñando... - Murmuro por lo bajo mientras extendía su mano al pelirrojo para acariciarlo. Pero cuando la caricia le devolvió calidez se despertó bruscamente sentándose en la cama y encendiendo de inmediato la luz tenue de la habitación. - ¿¿HANA?? - - Hola Kitsune... - Respondió haciendo brillar sus almendrados ojos cafés hacia el. - ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?... - Se pregunto aun dormido - La mucama me abrió, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que tu bolso estaba en la otra habitación... - - Si que me di cuenta - Hablo con tono frío - Pero no quería ir a buscarlo para no verte - - ¿Sigues enojado? - - ....................... - - Perdóname Rukawa, ni siquiera me di cuenta que podía quedarme contigo... simplemente no se me ocurrió, se que tenemos que hablar pero no fue mi intención esquivarte - - ¿así como no fue tu intención desaparecer de mi casa por dos días? Me prometiste que nada cambiaria... - Dijo angustiado y triste - Ni siquiera me permitiste ver a Ai - - Lo siento, no quería hacer eso, yo solo... necesitaba pensar, eso es todo - Admitió el pelirrojo cabizbajo - Entiendo - Le dijo sinceramente... - Si no quieres verme esta bien... pero no me prives de ver a la niña... Entiendo mi error, entiendo que te gustan las mujeres, entiendo que te doy asco pero por favor... no me dejes sin ver a Ai - Rogó llorisqueando - No digas idioteces eh... No me das asco, y eso no fue lo que me alejo de ti de todas formas, si no la confusión y el aceptar lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo - La voz del pelirrojo sonaba sincera, su piel ahora bronceada se veía maravillosa a la luz tenue, sus ojos tenían una chispa especial y sus mejillas ardían... Entonces sin decir mas Ru se acerco hasta el y lo rodeo con un abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo. Se sentía tan bien estas así, en sus brazos... Subió lentamente por el cuello dejando sus labios resbalar húmedos por la piel suave del pelirrojo mientras sentía un pequeño gemidito que escapaba de sus labios. Entonces llego a sus orejas donde mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo antes de susurrarle unas palabras que lo hicieron estremecer hasta la nariz. - Ai Shiteru Hana - Las palabras resultaron sinceras y veraces... los ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos mientras los labios del zorro se apropiaban de los suyos... Y Hana se dejo hacer, contento de haber cerrado la puerta con traba, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no le importaba nada mas. Aun sentados uno frente al otro sobre la cama, la mano de Ru recorrió su costado desatando en su ínterin el nudo que asía el Yukata mientras los labios del pelirrojo crujían bajo la piel de su cuello, con una mano dejo caer el Yukata por su espalda liberando así su cuerpo de la ropa. Se extraño al verlo desnudo... Hana enrojeció ante esto sintiéndose muy avergonzado mientras se corría hacia atrás. - ¿...? - - Es que mi ropa estaba toda aquí - Balbuceo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, entonces el le sonrió - Bonita excusa... aunque mejor... así no hay nada que me impida ver tu cuerpo perfecto - La sinceridad de su compañero lo abrumo, el fuego viajo en su interior a la velocidad de un bólido. Estaba excitado como nunca lo habia estado en su vida. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada beso, con cada caricia y simplemente se entrego a la necesidad de gemir... El sabor de su boca se mezclo entre las suya y entendió que no tenia escapatoria, que ese joven de ojos azulados no solo era dueño de su alma si no que ahora seria dueño de su cuerpo también Apretó su cuerpo contra la sabana, subiéndose encima del pelirrojo, ambas piernas al costado de su cadera y su sexo, ahora libre de su ropa interior dolorosamente excitado. La piel del Do`ahou era cálida y suave, le encantaba deslizarse por ella, aun mas le gustaban esa mejillas rojas de deseo y el cabello alborotado dándole ese toque sensual que lo volvía loco... Le había dicho que lo quería... si, lo quería, el no dudaba, no podía. Su corazón lo sabia desde hacia tiempo y ahora era el momento de demostrádselo. Su boca sabia a dulce, como siempre, y ahora quería mas, mas de el... Bajo hasta su pecho y tomo uno de los pezones con sus dedos, apretándolo ligeramente a la vez que su boca se cerraba sobre el otro. El pelirrojo se movía a cada caricia, respondiendo entero a la provocación... era increíble, nunca le había pasado una cosa así. Su boca siguió mordisqueándole el cuello, percibiendo el temblor y la piel ardorosa bajo sus manos, Su mano jugueteo con su sexo un buen trato provocándolo aun mas... Hana simplemente tenia los ojos apretados, inmerso en las sensaciones nuevas que su cuerpo experimentaba, dejando que esas manos lo acariciaran, que esa boca mordiera su piel con insinuante placer... Que sus deseos se volvieran realidad Estaba seguro que esa persona que robaba sus labios era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida... Continuara...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§ HANARU §§§§§§§§§§§§ N de A : NO ME MATEN!!!! El lemon sigue pero se me iba a hacer muy largo por eso tuve que cortarlo (si como no ^#____#^) Espero que les guste. Les  
juro que este fic no me cuesta nada hacerlo, disfruto mas que ninguno escribiéndolo y me va a quedar mas largo de lo que inicialmente pensaba ¬_¬  
(yo y mis cálculos... por algo me lleve matemáticas todos los años de  
secundaria ¬¬ ) En fin, este capitulo va de nuevo a la personita que  
inicialmente esta dedicado todo el fic y que sinceramente siempre esta.  
Densita Ojala te guste como va ^_^ Gracias por ser mi amiga y por estar  
siempre que te necesito ^^  
  
(Vale no te pongas celosa, in the Moonligth es tuyo ^^ ) Bueno espero que les siga gustando la historia, les aseguro que si por mi  
fuera lo terminaría de un zarpazo pero tengo otros fics que seguir Gomennnnn -_-m * Faby cuenta con los dedos y tiene mas empezados que los  
que su mano tiene * en fin espero sus opiniones.  
Nos vemos  
Faby-chan (Abril 2003) Lo de siempre, Quejas reclamos, elogios o lo que quieras a  
hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	6. 6 En tus brazos

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Nunca suelo avisar acerca de las escenas lemon en los capítulos, creo que  
si lees un fic yaoi tenes que saber que esto puede pasar... Aun así advierto que este capitulo tiene escenas lemon, si te ofende y no queres leerla, la historia puede leerse tranquilamente pasando a casi el fin al  
que es donde la trama importa mas en realidad... ^#___#^ Capitulo 6: En tus brazos... El termómetro de la habitación marcaba inexorable el calor que expedían ambos ocupantes. El cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba empapado en ligeras gotas de sudor que daban a su piel un aspecto húmedo y tentador... Con ambas piernas al costado de las caderas de su compañero, el felino cuerpo blanquecino se balanceaba sobre él apenas rozándolo, tomando su piel como si fuera el mas dulce manjar, mordisqueándola de ratos, lamiéndola de a otros, bajando sus manos con la ardiente sensación de satisfacción en el alma. Hana prácticamente había perdido el sentido, todo había perdido proporción, solo se dejo sentir.  
  
Gemía, se mordía los labios, tiritaba... ¿Qué mas podía sentir? No sabia que esperar... ¿Tomar? ¿Ser tomado? No era lo mismo, cierto... pero esa noche quería experimentar... Lo deseaba, esa era la verdad, tenia las hormonas trabajándole a mil y todos sus sueños que luchaban por convertirse en verdad, dejando de ser fantasías húmedas de una noche para convertirse en una tangible realidad... El amor había llegado abruptamente a su vida... Después de perder a su padre, al poco tiempo falleció su madre y el se quedo solo...  
  
Sorpresivamente llego Ai... ese pequeño pedazo de sol que llenaba su vida, volviéndola agradable y que hasta había roto las barreras de la frialdad de aquel al que ahora amaba, ese ser que besaba su piel con renovado cariño... Ai y Kaede... las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Kaede volvió a tomar su rostro, a recorrerlo con sus labios, haciendo pequeñas presiones que levantaban el sabor de aquella piel temblorosa... Los gemidos se intensificaron, volviéndose algo mas desesperados... Hana estaba en una especia de estado de shock, pero de manera grata... Estaba completamente entregado a aquellas manos expertas que ahora jugueteaban en su cuerpo. - K-kae... - Gimoteo deseando volver a probar sus labios. El zorrito simplemente pareció entenderlo porque se perdió en su boca una vez mas... El ligero frote del cuerpo contra su compañero estaba poniendo al pelirrojo al borde de su excitación... por un momento volvió a perder la boca de su ahora amante... Quiso protestar una vez mas, pero aquellas manos hábiles vagaban suaves sobre sus piernas recorriéndolas con paciencia y cariño, cuando estaba por gemir sintió un movimiento cálido y apretado sobre su sexo... Las manos de su Kitsune eran expertas y deliciosas haciéndolo estremecer de manera violenta.  
  
La vergüenza, el miedo, el reparo... estaban diluyéndose dándole paso a una excitación salvaje que solo sabia de deseos y cariño. Su cuerpo serpenteo en la cama, era imposible aguantar mas cuando aquella mano jugueteaba tan deliciosamente masturbándolo...  
  
Apretó la almohada con fuerza... su cadera se movía siguiendo el ritmo que su compañero le intriga y cuando pensó que no podía haber algo que lo pusiera tan nervioso, apreció la respiración caliente jugueteando en su ingle... Lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de Rukawa masturbándolo. Grito con los labios abiertos pero sin ningún sonido, el calor en su cuerpo era ahora insoportable... ¿El tenia que hacer lo mismo? Realmente esto le preocupaba. El morocho se detuvo. Llevo su cuerpo hacia arriba para hablarle mirándolo a los ojos. - No pienses mas, Hana - Le susurro al oído. El pelirrojo quedo impresionado. ¿Hasta sabia en lo que estaba pensando? - Solo déjate sentir, déjate amar... - Afirmo sonriéndole. Al pelirrojo se le humedecieron los ojos... - No sé que hacer... - Susurro tímidamente turbado por no saber que decirle - No se como tocarte... - No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras... ¿Preferirías dejar las cosas así? - Pregunto Rukawa. A decir verdad él entendía que para él podía ser difícil dejarse amar de esa forma... El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, estaba temblando como una hoja... No quería dejar las cosas así... quería sentir esa sensación que le había causado la boca del Kitsune sobre su piel, sobre su sexo. Atrapo su nuca volteando sus ojos azules hacia él. Lamió lentamente sus labios antes de robarle un apasionado beso que les quito el aire a ambos... - Sigue con lo que hacías zorrito... - Le murmuro en los labios cuando logro respirar - Me gustaba mucho... El Kitsune le sonrió, se veía nervioso y compungido, pero claramente excitado... y él iba a complacerlo...  
  
Volvió a tomar su sexo en los labios, saboreándolo, jugueteando... las mejillas del pelirrojo parecían dos manzanas y para cuando el aumento el ritmo sabia que no podría aguantar mucho más. Un quejido fue ahogado por la almohada cuando percibió que su cuerpo dejaba salir el tan ansiado alivio... Acabo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida... En verdad había tenido que masturbarse un par de veces, sobre todo cuando recordaba la escena del bronceador... simplemente era demasiado para él, pero sentir que era su Kitsune quien lo hacia, definitivamente era distinto. Su compañero trepo nuevamente hasta llegar a su boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco en los labios... Hana jadeaba con el corazón a punto de estallar... pero los labios de su Kitsune ya estaban nuevamente torturando la piel cremosa y bronceada de su cuello. Volvió a gemir y se incorporo sobre sus codos para girar repentinamente quedando arriba del joven de ojos zorrunos  
  
Tomo su turno de acariciarlo, recorrió sensualmente su piel a besos, dejando la huella húmeda y sensual de sus labios... mordisqueo las tetillas del Kitsune hasta que logro arrancar de el un profundo suspiro. No se atrevió a mas, era muy difícil para el aceptar que estaba absolutamente perdido por otro hombre... aun más el Kitsune... No pudo evitar pensar en que pensaría el gorila si los viera ahora... ¡¡Ja!!... la dupla dorada de Shohoku amándose salvajemente en la cama de un hotel... sinceramente impensable. Deslizo su mano por la erección de su compañero, viendo como aquella piel se perlaba de pequeñas gotas de sudor frío mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello entre gemido y gemido. - Ya... Hana... basta... me estas matando... - Le rogó mojando sus labios con saliva - ¿Quieres tomarme o que te tome? El pelirrojo sintió un rictus en el cuerpo. No lo había decidido, en realidad no lo había pensado demasiado. No supo que responder, solo amago a levantar sus hombros en actitud nerviosa. Kaede miro sus ojos y vio un dejo de miedo y confusión en él... Deslizo sus manos por la espalda acariciándolo con ternura mientras acerco sus labios a las orejas del pelirrojo. - Te enseñare... la próxima lo harás tu - Susurro sensualmente El pelirrojo asintió más rojo que nunca, el ardor de su cuerpo se evidencio en su rostro. Contemplo a su Kitsune en la oscuridad de aquel lugar... Camino sensualmente hasta su bolso y retiro algo de el. Su cuerpo era realmente hermoso, las luces jugaban en él marcando las curvas formadas por el intenso entrenamiento. Es cabello azabache lucia húmedo, sensual, cayéndose despeinado y pegándose a la piel, ocultando los intensos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Se sintió pequeño en la cama, rogó que volviera rápido, estaba sintiendo frío sin él a su lado...  
  
¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Claro que no... pero no importaba para nada. Sentía ganas de estar con él... aunque le doliera, aunque le avergonzara, aunque no supiera que más hacer después... necesitaba sentirlo mas allá de una simple caricia atrevida.  
  
Zorrunamente trepo por sus piernas. Hana se relajo una vez mas, el cuerpo del zorrito se acoplaba con el suyo devolviéndole el calor antes perdido... Se acomodo lentamente, separando sus piernas rozando su sexo nuevamente despierto. Sintió una crema fría mojando su sexo y poco después introduciéndose en él. Serpenteo ante la molestia... - Lo siento... debí advertirte... - Dijo un poco preocupado Pero el pelirrojo no respondió. Solo subió su mano recorriendo el brazo que Kaede estaba apoyado en la cama, se movió ligeramente al encuentro de su amante. Rukawa entendió el gesto y prosiguió moviendo el dedo suavemente, logrando que se relaje y que empiece a gemir... Introdujo el segundo un poco mas fuerte hasta que vio como Hana se aferraba a la almohada con la mano derecha. No quería seguir torturándolo, retiro sus dedos y se acomodo. Sabia que le dolería... todavía recordaba su primera vez y en verdad no había sido muy agradable... aún mas cuando no lo había hecho de manera consensuada... además... Tskkk, de nada valía pensar en eso ahora... solo le había quedado claro en ese momento que le gustaban los chicos no las chicas... Sé sintió completamente dentro de el... Increíble... esa era la sensación que le venia a la mente... después de tanto desearlo, de tanto amarlo, pero... ¿Qué pensaría Hana?. El pelirrojo estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretujando con la mano la almohada, con un leve gesto de dolor en el rostro, sus piernas temblaban aun acomodadas en su cintura.  
  
Se agacho hasta él y trato de calmarlo con pequeños besos húmedos, suficiente para que el se relajara... Empezó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como los quejidos se convertían en suspiros, como las manos temblorosas ahora se aferraban a sus brazos, como el sexo del pelirrojo volvía a vibrar entre sus dedos... Entonces se apuro... Cada arremetida venia seguida de pequeñas quejas y suspiros, su propio cuerpo dejo de responderle, cerro los ojos y solo supo de la calidez que lo envolvía... Su cuerpo convulsiono solo un par de minutos después de empezar... Con la garganta seca y ronca cayo suavemente sobre aquel cálido pecho. El corazón del pelirrojo latía con fuerza golpeando su rostro acompasadamente y solo cuando sintió la mano de el contra su espalda supo que estaba bien.  
  
Salió suavemente de dentro de el para acomodarse a su lado, dejando las piernas enredadas con las suyas. Hana seguía viéndose delicioso, tal vez algo cansado. El cabello rojo se revolvía enredándose, los labios seguían hinchados y rojos, las pestañas largas ocultaban su mirada cálida... aun respiraba jadeante, él quería saber, quería escucharlo, pero el Do´ahou parecía haberse tomado el tiempo para hablar. Por fin no aguanto la curiosidad. - ¿Do´ahou?... - Llamo cariñosamente - ¿Mhhhh? - ¿Estas bien? - Aja... - Por fin sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver sus pupilas color chocolate - ¿Te duele mucho? - No... no me duele - Dijo con una mueca - No mientas - No miento... no me duele nada - Entonces si me estas mintiendo - ¡TEME KITSUNE!... ¿Por qué no me crees, ah? - Porque sé que duele... y bastante - Rió divertido mientras se apoyaba sobre él para verlo mejor - A menos que no haya sido tu primera vez, claro... - Bromeo burlándose - ¿¿¿¿NANI???? ¿Cómo te atreves? - Gruño el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, pero las piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo de rodillas a la alfombra - ¡Tonto!... No puedes pararte así de golpe después de... ¡Baka! - Refunfuño llegando hasta él El pelirrojo estaba en una especie de shock, no le contestaba. El joven de ojos azules se agacho para quedar frente a el en la alfombra. Con su mano derecha levanto su rostro enfrentándolo con el suyo y se sorprendió al ver pequeñas lagrimas en él - ¿Hana?... Por favor me estas asustando... ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas enojado? ¿Te herí?.... Por favor... ¿Qué te pasa? - Yo... nunca estuve... ¿Cómo puedes creer que?... - No... Perdóname... no quise decirte eso, era una broma, ya se que no has estado con otra persona, se que fue tu primera vez... Perdóname... quería que hablaras, simplemente eso... - ¿Me dejaras? - ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - Ya te quitaste las ganas... - Explico con la mirada perdida. No vio los ojos azules que se encendían con furia... ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? - Deja de decir sandeces y mírame... - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Ai Shi-te-ru - Pronunció apoyando suavemente sus labios en los suyos - Nunca te dejare... Hanamichi sonrió complacido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo alzaban por el aire y lo depositaban una vez mas en la cama... No terminaba de salir de su asombro cuando se sintió abrazado fuertemente por un cuerpo alargado y posesivo que colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho blanquecino. Los párpados le pesaban, la molestia en su cuerpo punzaba cada vez menos... era verdad que lo había disfrutado pese a todo... Termino durmiendo en sus brazos, rodeado por ese, a quien una vez considero su enemigo, pero que había empezado a amar casi sin querer... cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd Abrió con lentitud los ojos. Serian como las seis de la madrugada, aun no había amanecido. Se sentía muy cansado, apenas entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Giro su rostro y lo vio. Adormecido, con el cabello revuelto en la almohada, una expresión pacifica y serena marcada en el rostro... sintió ganas de despertarlo, pero se veía tan lindo allí. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con calidez la figura adormecida de su ahora amante.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la sensación que había tenido al poseerlo. Toda su imaginación no había podido asemejar ni remotamente al placer que fue tenerlo en sus brazos. Por primera vez en la vida se había sentido completo. Como si hubiera encontrado en Hanamichi la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba para completar su felicidad... ahora lo sabia... Ai y Hana eran su felicidad y estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera por ellos. Se acerco un poco mas a el, tenia las piernas enredadas en las del pelirrojo, completamente entrampado en sus brazos. La mano de Hana se sostenía por arriba de su cintura mientras la otra se enterraba por debajo de la almohada. El zorrito de ojos azules levanto una mano y jugueteo suavemente apenas rozándole las mejillas... Las muecas del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, sabia que le estaba ocasionando cosquillas, pero verlo retorcerse aun así en la penumbra, era muy divertido. Luego de hacer el amor había logrado poner un cartel de no molestar en la puerta de la habitación, no quería que ninguna doncella de limpieza los interrumpiera, por momentos deseaba que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el mismo momento cuando hacían el amor... ahora tenia que pensar como encarar las cosas después que el despertara...  
  
Entendía perfectamente la confusión por la que pasaría el pelirrojo, no era fácil entender así de golpe que acababa de hacer el amor con otro hombre... pero tendría que darle tiempo... mucho tiempo.  
  
Mientras el seguía pensando con el codo apoyado en la cama y la cabeza descansando en su mano, vio de soslayo unos ojos cafés que pestañeaban escudriñándolo en busca de una respuesta.  
  
- ¿Zorro?... - Ronroneo aun con los ojos semi cerrados - ¿Mmmmmh? - Se acerco un poco mas a el, con la mano apoyada en la espalda del pelirrojo y su rostro enfrentando en la misma almohada el de el. - ¿Qué hora es?... Tendría que volverme a mi habitación - Aseguro sin moverse, estaba muy cómodo apoyado así a su lado... - ¿Quieres irte? - Es que... es que... yo... tu sabes... - Quédate conmigo... - Le pidió con la voz ahogada por el temor. Se acerco y apoyo sus labios contra su frente tibia con un beso suave. Se alejo lentamente para ver el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo - ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que paso? - Tskkkk... No responderé a esa pregunta tan tonta... - Gruño con fastidio - Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Temes lo que puedan pensar los demás?... Hana no respondió. ¿Había dado en el clavo tal vez?...  
  
En realidad si temía un poco aquello. No sabia como enfrentarlo, era todo demasiado "nuevo" para el y le tocaba adecuarse... No era que no le gustara estar con el... para nada, al contrario, se sentía realmente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo... ¡Que ironía que fuera justamente con aquel al que había odiado por tanto tiempo!...  
  
El zorrito de ojos azules despertaba en el sentimientos que nunca había experimentado...  
  
El silencio se volvió incomodo para ambos. Rukawa se volteo por un momento, tenia miedo de perderle, sabia que si seguía mirándolo quizás no podría retener las lagrimas... Invoco a su consabida frialdad y logro sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. - Son las seis Do´ahou, si regresas a tu habitación ahora nadie se dará cuenta de que estuviste aquí conmigo - Hablo sin darse vuelta con un ligero temblequeo en la voz, es mas sonaba algo... ¿Desilusionado? De súbito se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño perdiéndose de la mirada de su compañero. No supo cuanto permaneció allí, solo que el baño de tina sosegó sus angustias y sus lagrimas...  
  
Salió de allí con una bata de toalla azul. Al mirar hacia la cama vio que el ya no estaba... quizás seria lo mejor, si el no estaba seguro de seguir con eso para que estirar el mal el momento.  
  
Su pecho sintió un tirón, el corazón le dolía... ¿Cómo se recuperaría después de aquello? Se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, abrazándose a la almohada en la que aun se percibía claramente la colonia del pelirrojo. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y su cuerpo convulsiono suavemente en busca del desahogo que le producían las lagrimas. La cama se movió ligeramente y de pronto se encontró atrapado bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Hana quien se sentó en sus piernas mientras con los labios recorría su cuello completamente ajeno a las lagrimas.  
  
- ¡Qué sensual te ves a la mañana zorrito - Bromeó mordisqueándole el oído - ¡¡¡¡¡HANA!!!!! - Dijo volteándose a mirarle - ¿Huhhhhh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lagrimas?... - Pregunto limpiando una con sus dedos - Creí que te habías ido... creí que me habías dejado - Mmmmm... zorrito creo que deberíamos hablar... no podemos seguir así desconfiando de lo siente el otro, ayer era yo quien desconfiaba de ti... - Yo te quiero... quiero que sigas a mi lado por todo el tiempo que quieras... te amo... a ti... a Ai... - Confeso sorprendiendo aun mas al pelirrojo - Intentémoslo... es difícil para mi entender que me pasa... pero te quiero también... quiero que estemos juntos a ver que sucede Rukawa no le contesto, solo se colgó a su cuello para empezar una nueva ronda de besos apasionados... Ahora sabia que Hana sentía por el las mismas cosas. Solo tenia que darle tiempo para adaptarse...  
  
Con el alma rodeado de calidez y de sentimientos correspondidos volvieron a amarse mientras el futuro parecía sonreírles una vez mas... cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd Varias semanas después de aquello parecía que la vida de los tres había cambiado totalmente. A pesar de las oposiciones del pelirrojo había terminado aceptando mudarse con Kaede... además, vivía mas tiempo allí que en su propia casa así que no fue tan raro. El lugar era decididamente mas grande y Ai tenia su propia habitación, el zorro había transformado su biblioteca en una preciosa habitación para la niña, pintada de amarillo patito con guardas de Winnie Pooh. Ai tenia su camita con acolchado color lila suave y montones de peluchitos de distintos colores del cuales sobresalía su favorito... Un zorrito gris de ojitos azules... al parecer tanto el padre como la niña habían decidido amar al mismo zorrito... Al principio Hana se resistió a la mudanza y a los cambios... bueno no es que no lo quisiera, solo que sentía que iba algo rápido, aunque el zorrito podía tener muy buenas maneras de convencerlo cuando quería, sobre todo cuando había un buen porte de crema y frutillas en el medio... Pero aun parte del pelirrojo se sentía extraño al estar con el Kitsune... Mas aun cuando cada día aquel sentimiento parecía profundizarse y claro, con ello también el miedo a que todo terminara tan súbitamente como había empezado. La convivencia iba muy bien no había motivos para dudar y la felicidad parecía plena para los dos Esa mañana empezó tranquila. Kaede despertó primero, miro el despertador y marcaba apenas las seis de la mañana. Era sábado, no tenían clases ni entrenamientos, además estaban algo cansados por lo que habían dejado todo para otro día. El día anterior habían salido a festejar el cumpleaños de Ayako y tanto el, como el pelirrojo y aun mas la niña, habían vuelto agotados.  
  
Manoteo la cama en su busca y no lo encontró. Se sintió abandonado ¿Hasta cuando pensaba seguir con lo mismo? Suspiro resignado... era parte del precio que tenia que pagar por haberse enamorado de el. Se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el baño... Tropezó con algo por el camino... Sabia que ahí estaría.  
  
Al lado de su cama estaba un futon extendido y dentro de el un pelirrojo dormitando tranquilamente mientras se atravesaba como un muñeco de trapo desgarbado y desparramado... Se veía adorable... Y aun así, seguía enojado con el porque se negaba a compartir la cama con el... Podían pasar horas haciendo el amor, salvajemente, cariñosamente o suavemente... pero a la hora de dormir el pelirrojo seguía usando el futon... como si temiera molestarlo en la cama... tenían sexo... eran amantes... pero no dormían juntos. Iba a molestarlo cuando sintió un ligero gemido en la habitación contigua. Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente hasta allí. La habitación amarilla como el sol... todo un paraíso de peluches y delicados colgantes que hacían que eso pareciera un cuento de hadas... Moños, cintas de broderie y muñecas mas grandes incluso que su ocupante.  
  
Antes de que el Do`ahou protestara, contrato un decorador profesional que convirtió su fría y seca biblioteca en una acogedora habitación infantil... Todo un lugar para la pequeña Ai Si... no solamente estaba enamorado del torpe pelirrojo irresponsable, sino que esa pequeña bribona de ojos verdes había logrado tenerlo perfectamente a su merced...  
  
Adoraba estar con los dos, pasear con ellos, hasta ir al parque se convertía en algo inolvidable, llevarla a Ai a comer fuera o tan solo disfrutar con ella hasta sacarle una sonrisa, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz... Ai despertaba en el unos sentimientos que nunca antes nadie había despertado... Un instinto paternal que hasta ese momento no sabia que tenia. Ai dormía en la cuna... tan desparramada en la cama como Hanamichi, estaba atravesada, con las manitos sobre sus ojitos y las mejillas enrojecidas. Los rulos rojizos se esparcían sobre la pequeña cama y la almohada enredándose... y esa expresión... ¡¡Dios, se parecía tanto a el!  
  
Sus ojos eran iguales, la misma expresión dura y suave a la vez, solo que de distinto color. A veces Rukawa se detenía a mirarlos por un rato... hasta las mismas expresiones... algunos de los gestos de Hana se habían echo carne en ella, como las veces que fruncía el seño cuando se enojaba... Adoraba esa expresión, además era increíble para el darse cuenta que la niña había copiado gestos y reacciones iguales a los suyos... Se acerco hasta ella y suavemente la acomodo, luego recorrió cariñosamente su rostro adormilado, quien al sentir sus cálidas manos sonrió de manera tierna, apretando entretanto el pequeño peluche que traía en sus bracitos... ¡Que ironía que su peluche favorito fuera un pequeño zorrito de ojos azulados!...  
  
La arropo, deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña y salió de su habitación silencioso y pensativo... Camino una vez mas hasta su cuarto, el mismo que compartía con el pelirrojo. Miro de soslayo el reloj... era demasiado temprano todavía... No tenia muchas ganas de ir a correr solo y Hana estaba profundamente dormido como para acompañarle.  
  
Se agacho hasta su lado con una sonrisa curvándole los labios... amaba tenerlo así de cerca... Se deslizo sobre el futon pegándose al pelirrojo.  
  
Hacia un poco de frío, así que se apretó contra su piel. El pelirrojo se movió ligeramente sin despertarse, tenia por costumbre dormir semidesnudo, con solo un bóxer de algodón que dejaba ver sus atributos... Rukawa se sintió algo excitado... Un hormigueo viajo a su estomago desembocando en su sexo.  
  
Dejo que sus manos vagaran por aquella espalda bronceada y bien formada que tenia su amante. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hana y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos suaves y sensuales con el fin de despertarle... - Do`ahou... - Susurro en su oído - Hmmmffff... - Protesto el pelirrojo - Despierta de una vez Do`ahou... - volvió a intentar Hana ni se inmuto, consideraba que estaba completamente dormido, se movió un poco pero nada mas. Kaede en cambio parecía dispuesto y decidido a jugar...  
  
Con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su piel, sintiendo como se estremecía aun en sueños, gimiendo al contacto... La mano bajo desde su brazo hasta sus nalgas redondeadas aun encima de la poca ropa que traía. Las yemas de sus dedos sentían la calidez que provenía de el... Siguió con los besos suaves y húmedos jugando en su hombro y su mano se divertía ahora estirando suavemente el elástico del bóxer hasta rozar su intimidad aun por encima de la ropa - ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! - Gimió sonoramente en ese momento- Kit... ¿Kitsune?... - Pregunto confundido al tomar conciencia de las caricias perturbadoras a las que lo estaban sometiendo... - Al fin despiertas, amor... - Mmmmm ahhh... ¿Queeee?... - Intentaba preguntar cuando una corriente eléctrica lo hizo sacudirse violentamente arqueándose de placer... El zorrito de ojos azules lo estaba masturbando apretando ahora su sexo con fuerza, volviéndolo loco de placer - Kaedeeeee... - Te ves tan... sexy con las mejillas enrojecidas Hana no fue capaz de responder, solo se entrego a gemir... Aquellas manos seguían torturándolo mientras una erección que no era la suya se apretaba contra sus nalgas exigiendo la entrada... esto lo volvía aun mas loco si se podía... Si había algo que lo excitara eran esos juegos eróticos que tenia con Rukawa siempre con el, desde comer chocolate desde su piel, hasta acariciarlo sensualmente con la esponja del baño cada vez que tenia oportunidad de estar a solas duchándose... Tenia que admitir que Rukawa era un gran amante y que su necesidad de el era cada vez mas apremiante.  
  
El era el único que sabia como hacer arder el fuego en su interior...  
  
- ¡Kaede!... ¡Basta!... ya no juegues - Le rogó desesperado - Yo no estaba jugando... - Le dijo decidido... - Ahora si voy a jugar - ¿¿¿¿¿Queeee????? Hana no entendió hasta que se percato que su bóxer ya no estaba en su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente el roce del frío futon contra su intimidad desnuda y excitada... apretó sus labios al percibir el sexo de su amante contra su piel al igual que el suyo... ardiente y palpitante...  
  
El Kitsune lo lleno de tiernos besos en la espalda, sin soltar su sexo mientras lo hacia, lo acariciaba lentamente como una tortura. Los gemidos del pelirrojo seguían atragantándose en su garganta cuando sintió claramente la lengua juguetona del Kitsune haciéndose paso para mojar entre sus nalgas... Se preparo, sabia lo que venia, ya no le dolía como la primera vez y sentirlo dentro de él lo llenaba de un cálido sentimiento que no sabia definir... Pero esta vez algo paso, en lugar de sentir sus dedos preparándole Rukawa lo movió para ponerlo boca arriba y vago por su pecho y su estomago hasta dar con su sexo... allí lo recorrió con la lengua, mojándolo una y otra vez con suma paciencia, sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo... pero el no quería eso... no, no era su intención. Lo acaricio, lo beso y lo lamió hasta que los gemidos desesperantes del pelirrojo de indicaron que no debía seguir mas.  
  
Trepo hasta su rostro para robarle un beso de los labios secos y agrietados producto de la respiración jadeante y entrecortada.  
  
Mordió sus labios y apretó su lengua con la suya... ¿Cómo podía ese tipo enloquecerlo tanto? - Esto... - Explico Rukawa cono los ojos azules completamente brillosos - esto, es jugar Con la mano libre guió el sexo de Hana hasta su entrada y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre el empalándose a si mismo. El pelirrojo creyó que iba a morir, fue tanta la sorpresa que se helo. Hasta ese momento el siempre había sido el pasivo en la relación y estar así dentro del zorrito era deliciosamente excitante.  
  
El joven de ojos azules se quedo inmóvil un momento para luego comenzar a moverse con dolorosa lentitud. Hana apretó su mano... no iba a aguantar mucho... - Awnnnnn... ¡ Kitsune!!... - Gimió al borde de la locura. Pero su compañero hizo ecos sordos a aquello ya que aumento violentamente el ritmo imponiendo una fricción enloquecedora para ambos... La piel blanca palpitando, el cabello renegrido humedecido por el sudor, su sexo erguido goteando, los ojos azules oprimidos en un gesto claro de satisfacción y deseo, un suave tono sonrosado en las mejillas y la boca apretada en una mueca de puro placer entre jadeo y jadeo...  
  
Kaede Rukawa era todo un espectáculo para hacer el amor...  
  
Instintivamente Hana movió sus caderas hacia el, provocando un contacto mas profundo y salvaje... y fue lo ultimo, su cuerpo se rindió vaciándose. Los pequeños espasmos le indicaron que su compañero también había acabado. Ambos cayeron derrumbados en el futon el cual ahora estaba manchado en varias partes de un liquido viscoso... - ¡Dios!... - Gimió Hana recuperándose... - Eso fue... INCREIBLE - ¡Aja!... - Se movió lentamente saliendo de dentro de el para cobijarlo en sus brazos mientras recuperaban lentamente la respiración... Las piernas de ambos se enredaron cariñosamente - Hana... ¿Te gusto así? - ¿Bromeas?... Me encanto... -¿ Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes o me des un cabezazo? - No le doy cabezazos a mis amantes - Justamente... - Dijo aprovechando el hilo de la conversación - Aceptas que somos amantes pero no quieres dormir conmigo... -Curioseo enfocando sus ojos en la almendrada mirada color chocolate - Es que... es que... - ¿De que tienes miedo? Yo no te haré nada que no quieras - Ja... ¿Cómo recién? - No oí que te quejaras... - No oí que te negaras  
  
- ....... - Tienes razón - sonrió picaramente... - No, no es eso... Y cuando Ai crezca... ¿Que le diremos si nos ve en la misma cama??? - Hana... - Le dijo dulcemente - Ai tiene apenas un año, no te preocupes por eso ahora... cuando crezca cerraremos la puerta con llave y cuando entienda, si seguimos juntos entonces... veremos como le explicamos las cosas, quizás con la ayuda de un profesional...  
  
- Mmmm... puede ser... - Además tu futon acaba de quedar manchado así que no tienes excusas - ¡Ahhhh! Lo tenias todo planeado, Kitsune Apestoso... - No... pero en verdad ver tu rostro es lo primero que quiero ver cada mañana al despertar... - Dijo con absoluta sinceridad causando un estremecimiento en su compañero - ¿Tanto así me quieres? - Tanto así... Hana lo abrazo con mas fuerza, sus palabras habían derribado el ultimo muro de prejuicios que quedaba dentro de su corazón... Ahora aceptaba que su vida al lado del Kitsune era mas que placentera cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd Despertaron bastante mas tarde, después del ardiente encuentro de la mañana habían quedado agotados. Además Ai no había despertado aun por lo que la siguiente vez que Rukawa vio el despertador marcaba casi las once de la mañana. Ambos despertaron hambrientos. A el zorrito le tocaba hacer el desayuno mientras el pelirrojo iba a despertar a la niña.  
  
Sobándose un poco los ojos se acerco hasta la cocina cuando el repiqueteo insistente del teléfono lo distrajo... ¿Quién seria? - Hola... - Contesto enojado porque quería desayunar, en verdad tenia hambre - ¿Kaede?... Por fin eres tu quien contesta... - Se dejo oír del otro lado con cierto suspiro de alivio. Rukawa enmudeció, sabia quien era pero no lo esperaba. Volteo los ojos en busca de Hana, casi como si el teléfono le quemara en las manos... cuando comprobó que el pelirrojo estaba con Ai volvió hacia el aparato con un mal presentimiento - ¿Que quieres? - Respondió fríamente aunque estaba mas asustado que otra cosa - Primero deja la agresión y escúchame... - No quise ser grosero - .......... si no te conociera si me habría enojado - Dijo con tranquilidad - Yohei... dime.. ¿Qué quieres? - Corto secamente, estaba muy nervioso por la inminente cercanía de Hana - ¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?... - Dijo con voz triste... - El otro día te vi con Hana... Se que tienen algo... No soy tonto - Yo... - Podrías por lo menos habérmelo dicho... me lo merezco, se que Hana no la debe estar pasando bien, debe ser muy difícil para el, porque lo conozco... pero creí que tu por lo menos deberías habérmelo dicho... - Lo siento - De todas formas me gustaría hablar contigo de algo - ¿Por teléfono? - Pregunto con temor mirando una vez mas hacia donde estaba la habitación de Ai - No... creo que seria mejor hablarlo personalmente - No me vas a decir que estas embarazado... - Ironizo relajándose un poco  
  
- Extrañaba tus bromas pesadas - Y yo tu sentido del humor - ¿Ahora te dedicas a las ironías?  
  
- No era ironía... realmente no se que buscas... ahora que si estas embarazado no me hago cargo - Rió mas tranquilo burlándose del otro joven para desinhibir la situación - Tskkkkk... Idiota - Bobo - Enserio, me lo debes... por lo que tuvimos... - No se si podré ir... - Como quieras, pero sino vienes iré yo allá y le contare todo a Hana - No serias capaz - ¡Pruébame!... - Dijo secamente - .............. - El zorro enmudeció... ¿De verdad era capaz de contarle todo crudamente a Hana porque si?... Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haberle dicho la verdad al pelirrojo. Pero sabia a ciencia cierta que aun no era el momento, si Hana se enteraba ahora de esto todo lo que había logrado con el se iba a ir por la borda... - Kaede... no quiero herirte ni a ti, ni a Hana, no es mi intención, pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes que no pueden quedar así... respeto tu decisión pero me debes por lo menos una charla sincera... - Dijo con absoluta sinceridad...  
  
- Mhhhhmmmm ¿Cuándo? - Esta tarde... te espero en la confitería donde nos juntábamos siempre - Mnnn... esta bien ¿A que hora? - A las cinco, ¿Te parece bien? - Aja... - Te espero... Kaede simplemente corto la llamada pero de golpe un grito calo de golpe en su corazón... Un grito que sabia presagiaba problemas... Con la cara sumida en la angustia Hanamichi corrió hasta su lado - ¡¡¡Kaede!!!! ¡¡¡¡Kaede!!!! - ¿Qué pasa Hana? - Es Ai... ¡Esta volando de fiebre! No puedo bajársela - Grito desesperado - Pero esta mañana estaba bien... - Pero ahora ya no... por favor... esta volando de fiebre  
  
El zorro se inmovilizo, por un momento no supo que hacer. La taza que tenia entre sus dedos resbalo hasta caer rompiéndose en pedacitos... Cuando reaccionó salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de la niña... La pequeña estaba muy pálida, con las mejillas arrebatas de un rojo tan furioso como el de su cabello y parecía estar en un estado de semi conciencia... Sus bracitos caían flojos a los costados y tenia un aspecto preocupante. El pelirrojo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios... Tenia las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas mientras daba vueltas revolviendo la caja de los remedios en busca de algo para bajarle la fiebre. Haciendo eco de su autocontrol, Kaede se acerco a la pequeña y dejo caer su mano por la frente de ella. Trago duro... Tomo el termómetro y lo apoyo en sus oídos, de inmediato marco casi 40 grados. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Hana y le dijo - Vístete, arrópala bien que voy a buscar un taxi para llevarla de inmediato a la clínica... ¡HANA! ¿Me estas escuchando? - Grito viendo que el simplemente no reaccionaba - Si... - Dijo de manera ahogada pero corrió a la habitación en busca de ropa. Rukawa tomo el teléfono y pidió un taxi... Minutos mas tarde estaban los tres rumbo a la clínica... Kaede no podía pensar ahora en nada mas que Ai... Y Hana.... Tampoco Continuara... cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd N de A :  
  
Me atrase ¿Ne?... Entre que tuve que formatear mi computadora y demás, este fic no lo había podido continuar, no se porque, tengo la historia completa diagramada en mi cabeza pero creo que se trabó en este capitulo... espero poderla continuar muy pronto... No tengo ni la mas pálida idea de cuantos capítulos faltan pero calculo que la historia van mas allá de la mitad, no me atrevo a dar una cuenta de cuanto falta.  
  
De todas formas creo que ahora hay muchas escritoras yaoi, y muchas muy buenas así que no van a extrañar que decida subir un capitulo cada tanto, sigo amando a esta pareja mas que a ninguna pero quizás el tener que leer tanto para la pagina es lo que mas me quita inspiración... Igualmente les aseguro que lo terminare, nunca dejo mis historias por la mitad, creo que se merecen leer el final todas las que lo siguieron así que ténganme paciencia que con gusto las complaceré escribiéndoles lo que falta de esta historia.  
  
Ahhhh... a propósito, no suelo matar niños en mis fics así que no se preocupen ¬_¬  
  
Este capitulo va especialmente para una de las personas que mas quiero porque siempre esta cuando mas la necesito y aunque no nos podamos ver tan seguido como antes el cariño sigue estando siempre... Vale, se que vos sos la que mas me pediste esta historia así que este capitulo que tanto me costo pero que me dedique especialmente a hacerlo, es solo para vos. Te quiero mucho amiga Itzukiai (Faby-chan)  
  
1 de Octubre 2003 Lo de siempre, Quejas, reclamos, elogios, tomatazos o lo que quieras a (virus no please, tengan piedad de mi que acabo de formatear la maquina -_- )  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	7. 7 Doloroso descubrimiento

"Uno mas uno... tres?  
FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
RuHana  
By Itzukiai  
  
cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd  
  
Capitulo 7: Doloroso descubrimiento...  
  
León enjaulado... Si eso parecía Hanamichi Sakuragi, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios... Ni siquiera aquella vez que el mismo había estado internado cuando se lastimo la espalda, había estado tan nervioso... era la vida de su sol, de su hijita, de la pequeña Ai... La sala de espera de la clínica de pronto se le hizo pequeña, la camino tantas y tantas veces que podía reconocer cada mosaico en el piso, cada imperfección en la pintura de la pared, y nadie salia a decirle nada...  
  
Los doctores estaban con Ai y como él estaba tan, pero tan nervioso, tuvieron que pedirle que se retirara, mientras era Rukawa quien podía permanecer al lado de la niña calmándola mientras las examinaban. Ahora estaba dando vueltas, solo, con los puños apretados de frustración hasta marcar sus dedos en las palmas... Incluso había ido a llamar a Yohei para calmarse, pero su amigo no estaba en la casa...  
  
Toda la felicidad de los últimos días parecía haberse esfumado, estaba asustado... Si hacia un año atrás le hubiera pasado esto no sabia como hubiera reaccionado, para ese entonces no era mas que un irresponsable tonto, pero ahora sentía que el corazón se le quebraba por dentro con la sola idea de que pudiera pasarle algo a su niñita...  
  
Varias enfermeras habían intentado calmarle pero solo se habían ganado una mirada de furia y frustración que las había hecho huir como despavoridas de el y cuando estaban evaluando la posibilidad de darle un calmante, la figura atlética de Rukawa se desdibujo por la puerta.  
  
Le habían hecho poner una bata y un barbijo ya que Ai estaba en la zona donde había varios niños enfermos grabes...  
  
- ¿QUÉ PASA CON AI KITSUNE? - Le gruño zamarreándolo  
  
- Hana... cálmate por favor, Ai esta bien... - Explico tomando sus manos tratando de contenerlo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?... ¿Por qué le paso esto? ¿Por qué?...  
  
- ¡Do´ahou!... - Le dijo alzándole la voz para conseguir su completa atención... - Basta... Hana... si no te calmas te van a mandar afuera y no vas a poder entrar a verla  
  
Los ojos azules le miraron con frialdad, sabia bien lo que su Kitsune le había querido decir, vio de reojo a los de seguridad listos para controlarlo, aunque a decir verdad podría derribarlos a los dos con una sola mano... Aun así, recobro un poco la compostura y tomándolo de un brazo corrió a su compañero hacia un costado para hablar. El pelirrojo estaba que se moría, pero en ese momento Ai necesitaba que su papa tuviera tranquilidad  
  
- Ai esta bien, esta estable, tiene un virus respiratorio que le bloqueo un poco los bronquios y eso es lo que le hace subir la fiebre... ya esta controlada, pero la han internado para vigilar que no tenga convulsiones por la temperatura y descartar que no sea una meningitis... Aunque lo descartan ya que se siente mucho mejor y esta respondiendo mejor a todos los medicamentos - Le explico seriamente Rukawa. Hana estaba Shockeado, apenas podía hablar, las piernas le temblaban y cuando menos se dio cuenta los nervios lo vencieron dejándole un terrible ataque de llanto.  
  
Rukawa lo miro asustado, pero lo atrajo suavemente hacia él para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, sabia que ese carácter seguro y firme del pelirrojo siempre escondía a una persona sensible que desmoronaba por dentro... así era él y así lo amaba. Enterró sus dedos en la salvaje cabellera roja hasta calmar un poco su ansiedad, haciéndole entender que él iba a estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara... Minutos despues, el llanto lo fue abandonando poco a poco y cuando solo fueron pequeños espasmos de sollozos se obligo a sentirse mejor  
  
Con manos torpes se retiro las lagrimas de sus mejillas mientras se alejaba levemente de su compañero para tomar aire.  
  
- ¿Porque?...  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- ¿Por qué? Dime... de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a mi niña?  
  
- Do`ahou, son cosas que pasan, los niños suelen enfermarse de la nada  
  
- Ai es todo para mí... Ai es mi vida, mis ganas de vivir... la única razón por la cual cambie... ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella?... Tu y Ai son lo único importante para mí... como podría seguir sin alguno... es mi culpa... solo mi culpa...  
  
- ¡Basta!... ya... cálmate, Ai te necesita, yo te necesito... no te hagas esto... tu no tienes la culpa de nada... ella va a estar bien y pronto volverá a casa para seguir revolviéndolo todo...  
  
- ¿Tu crees?  
  
- Si tonto, además... - Empezó diciendo pero un medico les interrumpió  
  
- Disculpen... ¿Señor Sakuragi, verdad?  
  
- Sí  
  
- La niña ya esta en la habitación, ya puede ir a verla, se encuentra en perfecto estado, se recuperara, solo queda vigilarla esta noche para ver como evoluciona, esta en la habitación 402, vaya a verla si gusta, es importante que este en contacto con sus afectos...  
  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no le agradeció al medico, en su lugar quedo el pobre zorrito de ojos azules quien intentaba justificar la grosería de su Koi con un "Ella es su única familia, lo siento" aunque el medico pareció entender mas de lo que aparentaba ya que se sonrió ante esto. Cuando Rukawa llego a la habitación, Ai dormitaba tranquilamente en una cunita y el pelirrojo estaba a su lado acariciando los pequeños rizos pelirrojos de la niña, mirándola embelesado como si se tratara de un tesoro que acababa de encontrar... Rukawa quedo prendado de aquella imagen, no había visto nunca esa expresión en Hana, a decir verdad no la había visto en nadie, o si, una vez, la recordaba vagamente, era la misma mirada que tenia su madre la ultima vez que la vio... sintió un escalofrió grande cuando se acerco, era una escena tan intima que temió interrumpir, pero cuando una mano tan grande como la suya se entrelazo con sus dedos supo que el era parte de aquella "familia" aunque fuera extraña, si, esa era su nueva familia... y quería que lo fuera para siempre.  
  
Algo en ese momento le recordó la cita con Yohei, miro el reloj dándose cuenta que ya se había pasado unos diez minutos... entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba escucho la voz más tranquila de su Do`ahou...  
  
- Rukawa... tenias una cita si mal no recuerdo... vete si quieres, yo me quedare... - Le dijo tranquilamente. Aun recordaba que le había dicho a Hana que iba a salir a hablar con alguien por motivos de trabajo, no le gustaba mentirle pero era mejor que decirle algo ahora. Vio otra vez la escena y tomo una decisión...  
  
- No... me quedare contigo y con Ai... me necesitan  
  
- Pero... y el trabajo...  
  
- No hay nada más importante en este momento que Ai  
  
Hana sonrió por primera vez desde hacia un buen rato. Le agrado la respuesta de su compañero. Si, lo necesitaba, era verdad. Y con esa respuesta no había hecho mas que sumar cariño al que ya tenia para él... ese zorro era todo para el también...  
  


* * *

  
En un rincón alejado de la cuidad, ajeno a todo esto, un joven de cabellos castaños miraba el reloj por veinteava vez... en su rostro de facciones lindas podía notarse claramente una mueca de fastidio. No quería enojarse, no quería sentir aquello, pero en verdad quería arreglar todo con el... No le importaba que él estuviera con Hana, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que ocultarle la verdad al pelirrojo no era buena idea...  
  
Paso sus dedos desordenándose el peinado y sus ojos azules brillaron de decepción... el no vendría, lo sabia... lo único en la vida de Kaede Rukawa era Hana, el solo había sido un divertimiento de verano. además quería confirmar algo, si realmente Kaede seguía atrayéndolo de esa forma o si su reciente "amistad" con Fuji, la amiga de Haruko, podía ser algo mas... Miro el reloj por ultima vez, caminado lentamente sin voltearse, alejándose del lugar estipulado para el encuentro... El no vendría, nunca lo haría...  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! - Se enojo arrancándose el reloj y aventándolo contra una pared... tendría que buscar una nueva oportunidad para hablar con él...  
  
cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd  
  
Ese día, Hana llego bastante tarde. Había estado trabajando toda la tarde y no veía la hora de regresar con sus dos amores... la cuenta del hospital estaba saldada ahora, en el bolsillo de la camisa estaba el dinero que faltaba... No pudio evitar sentir cierto alivio... no le gustaba deber nada a nadie, y tampoco le gustaban las deudas.  
  
Abrió la puerta cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido... ya eran como las doce de la noche e imagino que Ai debía de estar durmiendo. Y así era. La casa estaba a oscuras, solo una tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación de Ai. Entro en ella para ver a su angelito completamente dormido. Se agacho hasta llegar a la niña y beso su frente acariciándola en el ínterin. La arropo cuidadosamente mientras con mucha suavidad le deseaba buenas noches.  
  
La habitación contigua estaba completamente a oscuras, imagino que Kaede estaba dormido, era lo más probable, el no solía estar despierto tan tarde. Antes de nada camino hasta la cocina, no había comido bien y el estomago le crujía de hambre. Cuando encendió la luz se quedo asombrado. En la mesa había un pequeño recipiente que al parecer contenía comida preparada y en un rincón de la mesa estaba su lugar esperándolo perfectamente acomodado, un plato, cubiertos, el vaso y su servilleta, pero lo que más le asombro fue la larga figura que echa un bollito se apoyaba contra la mesa dormitando...  
  
Su "Kitsune" se había quedado dormido al parecer esperándolo... Hana se enterneció, se veía muy incomodo... Se sonrió antes de caminar hasta él para abrigarlo con su chaqueta. Conocía perfectamente a su zorrito, no despertaría así como así... Pero cuando se agacho para alzarlo en brazos una voz adormilada y completamente sonámbula le hablo  
  
- ¿Do`ahou?...  
  
- Sip, volvi Kitsune - Le respondió con una sonrisa  
  
- Te estuve esperando pero me dormí - Con los ojos chiquitos aun sin abrir del todo se acerco para besarlo suavemente. Hana lo abrazo, pasando su brazo por detrás de su espalda  
  
- Gracias mi amor, siento haber llegado tarde... mira, conseguí el dinero de la clínica - Explico señalándole el bolsillo  
  
- ¿Otra vez con eso Do`ahou? Ya te dije mil veces que no me debes nada  
  
- No quiero discutir a estas horas - Hablo con tono decidido - además me encanta que me hayas hecho la cena  
  
- No te acostumbres, no soy tu sirvienta  
  
- No... ciertamente, pero sí "mi esposa" jejejejejejeje...  
  
- Mhmmmm  
  
- ¿Kae?  
  
- ............  
  
- Ka... Kae... Kaede... ¡Kaede!  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- ¿Te estas burlando de mi zorro apestoso?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Y porque demonios no me contestas?  
  
- Es que estoy dormido mono pelirrojo, tengo sueño - Explico apretando su cabeza contra los brazos a modo de almohada  
  
- Entonces vete a dormir tonto...  
  
- Uy si, mira quien lo dice... no te quedes hasta muy tarde baka... -Se burlo poniéndose de pie - Buenas noches Hana - Entonces se agacho a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de arrastrar sus pies hasta el dormitorio, estaba cansado, los entrenamientos y cuidar de Ai no eran una tarea muy fácil a pesar de que lo hacia con el corazón...  
  
Hana siguió con la mirada a su "Koi"... en verdad tenia suerte, ese zorro taimado había irrumpido en su vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, llenándola de amor y de cariño. Siempre pensó que él les había salvado la vida a los dos... Termino de comer y se metió en el baño, estaba cansado, muy cansado, lo único en que pensaba era en llegar a la cama y así poder recuperar parte del sueño que tenia perdido. Apago todas las luces y se encamino hacia la cama. Luego de frotar su cabellera enérgicamente para no mojar la almohada, se deslizo por la ropa de cama hasta toparse con el cuerpo cálido de su amante.  
  
Aun en la oscuridad podía verlo. Su cuerpo blanquecino resplandecía ante la tenue luz roja que desprendía el reloj despertador... Con las manos tibias se abrazo a esa piel semidesnuda que era el pecho de Rukawa. Este, aun en sueños, se volteo para abrazarle mientras la mano de Hana quedo apoyada contra su corazón... El pelirrojo fue cerrando los ojos conforme el arrullo de aquellos latidos le devolvieron por fin al sueño reparador que necesitaba...  
  
cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd  
  
Sintió un leve quejido resonando en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules se abrieron enseguida. Sus oídos se habían agudizado después de aquello, ahora le era más fácil escucharla. Miro el reloj despertador y marcaba las tres de la madrugada... Espero en silencio, en la misma oscuridad que reinaba en aquel cuarto, algún indicio de que la pequeña Ai estaba dormida...  
  
Volvió la mirada a la figura que dormía a su lado. El ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de nada, estaba tan agotado que no podía percibir nada, además se había olvidado el "Baby Call"(1) apagado, la lucecita roja testigo no titilaba y ese había sido un error. Se acerco un poco al pelirrojo, sus cabellos aun ligeramente húmedos se enredaban en la almohada, sus bellos ojos cafés estaban ocultos por sus cansados párpados... a pesar de su postura cómoda se notaba a la legua que estaba agotado. Sus ojeras eran cada vez mas pronunciadas, la semana entera había sido un descontrol...  
  
El calor de Hana era embriagante y se pegaba contra su piel, le encantaba dormir con él, levantarse entrampado entre sus fuertes brazos. Aun dormido su mano se apoyaba en su pecho, era placentero sentirlo... No había remedio, estaba enamorado del pelirrojo como nunca lo había estado antes en su vida...  
  
Y otra vez se escucho el gemido...  
  
Se deslizo por la cama luego de retirar delicadamente la mano de Hanamichi de su piel. No hacia frío, el solo llevaba puesto un bóxer rojo, no quería hacer mas ruido del necesario para que Hana pudiera seguir durmiendo. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Ai, cerrando detrás suyo la puerta. La pequeña estaba despierta y parecía haber llorado un poco, pero cuando reconoció a aquella figura de ojos azules una sonrisa gano su cara junto con una maravillosa sensación de calma  
  
- Ai... - La llamo suavemente estirando sus brazos para alzarla - ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - Le pregunto sosteniéndola por sus brazos  
  
- Ki - zu -ne... - Gimió ella alegremente  
  
- ¿Tu también? ¿Conseguiré que algún día me digas Kaede, o es mi destino que los Sakuraguis me digan Kitsune? - Suspiro resignado apretándole suavemente la nariz  
  
- Ka - e -de - Repitió ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas  
  
- Eso esta mucho mejor... - Volvió a sonreírle muy emocionado apretándola contra su piel - De todas formas señorita mía, no deberías estar despierta a estas horas... tendré que dormirte...  
  
Busco con la mirada la mecedora que alguna vez había pertenecido a su abuela, nunca supo porque no se había desecho de ella, era grande y muchas veces estorbaba, pero... después de todo era un sentimental y ahora ese sillón se había convertido en parte importante de la casa... Se sentó arropando a la niña con una fresca sabana de algodón, envolviéndola para que no tomara frío.  
  
Ai tenias sus sesgados ojos verdes posados en él y se aferraba con ambas manitas a su piel, apoyando también su calidez en su pecho, tal y cual lo hacia Hana cuando estaban juntos, los dos eran el rayo de luz que Kaede Rukawa necesitaba en su vida y sabia a ciencia cierta que no podría vivir si alguno le faltaba. La pequeña no parecía muy cansada, es mas balbuceaba palabras sueltas tratando de llamar su atención. Él estiro su mano hasta alcanzar una llave de luz que prendió una lámpara giratoria, la cual de inmediato ilumino levemente la habitación, convirtiéndola también en un cielo nocturno donde las estrellitas y la luna bailaban moviéndose por las paredes al son de una suave canción de cuna.  
  
- ¡Uhhhhh!... Lu - na... Ki - zu - ne, luna  
  
- ¡Shhhhhh!... Tu papa esta muy cansado, no lo despiertes... además... es tarde, tienes que dormirte sino me enojare contigo - Le gruño intentando que le obedeciera pero como respuesta solo recibió una estrepitosa y sonora carcajada que solo parecía venir de una hija de Hana... Si, era evidente, los malos hábitos se contagiaban... - Oyeeeee... ¿Te estas burlando de mi?... Vamos Ai... ¿Qué puedo hacer para dormirte?  
  
- Noni noni... - respondió ella simplemente sorprendiendo a Rukawa, el suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa suave  
  
- En verdad no esperaras que te cante  
  
- Shi  
  
- Ai... no, por favor... soy pésimo cantando canciones de cuna  
  
- Noni noni... Ai quiere noni noni... - Insistió. Rukawa la miro con cara de desesperación, realmente no era buena idea que la pequeña hubiera aprendido a hablar... ahora era mucho más difícil convencerla de algo. Digna hija del pelirrojo, a cabezadura no le ganaba nadie.  
  
- Bien... tu ganas, luego no te quejes si te hago doler los oídos  
  
Aclaro un poco la voz y empezó a cantar muy suavemente, moviendo la mecedora en una rítmica caricia que intentaba adormecerla...  
  
La verdad es que el zorrito de ojos azules no cantaba tan mal, es mas a veces el pelirrojo cantaba peor... La pequeña cerro sus ojos verdes y apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de su "Mama postiza" hasta que el golpeteo parejo de aquel corazón y el ronroneo ronco de su voz grave hicieron efecto durmiéndola por fin. No había caso, Ai y Hana eran como dos gotas de agua y se dormían solo con Rukawa al lado...  
  
El dejo de cantar un momento después, acariciando los cabellos rojos y rebeldes de la niña, apartándolos de su rostro... era tan bonita... tenia una boca sonrosada y unas mejillas recorridas por pequeñas pecas... ¿Podía ser más feliz? En mucho tiempo era la primera vez que sentía lo que era tener una familia y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos... A ninguno de los dos.  
  


* * *

  
Hanamichi se estiro en la cama, sintió frío... Una ráfaga fresca circulaba por la habitación... su primer intención fue darse calor a sí mismo poniéndose en posición fetal, pero después busco el calor de su Kitsune... nada, la cama se sentía fría... ¿Qué había pasado? Abrió los ojos con pereza, volteándose a mirar la hora en el reloj... Marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, se asusto, aun era muy temprano, además domingo... No tenia porque levantarse. Volteo la cara buscando a su pareja, tenia intenciones de acercarse a el para dormir disfrutando de su calor, pero menudo susto se llevo cuando no lo encontró Su corazón se detuvo un momento ¿Dónde estaba el Kitsune?  
  
Se restregó los ojos buscando despertarse completamente, realmente estaba asustado. Se puso de pie a tientas, intentando no llevarse nada por delante en la oscuridad. Se puso encima una chaqueta de algodón que era del pijama de su compañero, sobandose también los brazos al sentir algo de frío. Camino por el pasillo buscándolo, todo estaba oscuro ¿Acaso se habría ido sin siquiera avisarle?  
  
Un pequeño brillo de luz de dejaba ver desde la habitación de Ai. Se acerco lentamente y abrió la puerta... Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. Kaede estaba recargado en la mecedora, completamente dormido, con la cabeza ladeada sobre la cabecita pelirroja de su niña, que a su vez estaba envuelta en una sabanita blanca y apretaba sus manitas al pecho del Kitsune... Deseo tener una cámara de fotos en ese mismo momento, nunca había visto nada más adorable... De todas formas esa imagen jamás se borraría de su mente.  
  
Enjuago un par de lagrimas que había derramado... cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro que lo que hacia era lo correcto. Se acerco hasta ellos, no quería despertarlos pero hacia frío y Kaede estaba muy, muy desabrigado por no decir prácticamente desnudo. Toco su mejilla y estaba helada, sin pensarlo dos veces saco a Ai de sus brazos tratando de no despertarla y la llevo hasta su cama. La pequeña gruño dormida cuando perdió el calor de Rukawa, pero Hana le acerco el peluche en forma de zorrito y esto pareció conformarla. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando la cubrió con una manta y sintió la caricia de los labios de su papa dándole un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña se relajo y siguió durmiendo.  
  
Entonces el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Kaede... era divertido verle así, no se había movido y lucia tan... ¿Angelical? Sep... eso es lo que sintió al verlo, lo mismo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitado al verle en esas fachas, además no habían tenido sexo ya por mas de unas semanas por todo lo pasado con Ai. Hana sonrió, tenerle así era un deleite para sus ojos. Aun con la luz en forma de estrellas y lunas trepándole la piel se veía sumamente Sexy.  
  
Suspiro... ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Despertarlo?. Exhalo profundamente antes de llegar a su lado y cargarlo en sus brazos... Para su sorpresa el no despertó... No pudo evitar pensar que él era un poco como Ai, no cabía duda, si había dos personas que les gustaba dormir, esos eran Kaede y Ai. Salio de la habitación después de apagar la luz y de prender ahora si el Baby Call de la niña... luego camino hasta él y paso un brazo por arriba de su hombro antes de cargarlo completamente en sus brazos... Se alegro que el trayecto fuera corto, decididamente Rukawa pesaba bastante mas que Ai.  
  
Llego hasta la cama y lo acomodo allí. Aun estaba frío y tenia los labios ligeramente azulados, de modo que lo cubrió con la sabana y le dio un suave beso en la boca. Automáticamente el chico de cabello negro se acurruco con una mueca de felicidad, era evidente que aquello le había gustado. Se enderezo nuevamente y camino hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso con jugo de naranjas, luego regreso a la habitación y suavemente se recostó otra vez a su lado...  
  
- ¿Hana? - Pregunto una voz adormilada  
  
- Huhhh... ¿Te desperté?... Perdóname zorrito  
  
- Hmmmm  
  
- Duerme... es temprano - Le dijo acomodándose ahora sí en la almohada  
  
- Abrázame... Dormiré mejor si lo haces  
  
El pelirrojo no necesito responderle, él dormía mejor también en un abrazo... Paso su brazo por la atlética espalda de su amante dejando así que la cabellera oscura se apretara contra su pecho, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y percibiendo aquella piel con la yema de sus dedos... De pronto recordó que no había encendido el Baby Call otra vez, de nada servia que el de Ai estuviera encendido si el de el no lo estaba...  
  
- Duhhhh... Perdona Kitsune - Dijo moviéndose completamente encima de el para alcanzar el dichoso aparatito y encenderlo. Al sentir el peso y la calidez de Hanamichi encima de él el zorrito abrió los ojos azules con interés...  
  
- Auchhh... -Gimió falsamente  
  
- Perdón, perdón, perdón... -Se disculpo intentando alejarse pero los brazos del Kitsune lo atraparon atrayéndolo para robarle un beso. Hana no se hizo rogar... deseaba ese beso, ese sensual toque en su boca tanto como el Kitsune. Boqueando por falta de aire se dio cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que se encontraba, completamente sobre él, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo entibiando la otra piel que un rato antes había estado fría - No quería despertarte - Susurro el pelirrojo con un jadeo lleno de deseo  
  
- Que bueno que lo hiciste... Hacia mucho que no te tenia así... - Bromeo mordisqueándole el hombro  
  
- ¿así?  
  
- En mis brazos  
  
- ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando Ai te despertó a ti? - Pregunto rozando sus manos por la piel blanquecina de su Koibito  
  
- Estabas cansado... además, no tiene nada de malo, después de todo Ai es mi niña también  
  
- ¡No me digas! ¿Y desde cuando?  
  
- Desde que estas conmigo...  
  
- Si Ai es tu niña... ¿Qué se supone que soy yo? ¿Tu esposa? - Pregunto alarmado, realmente estaba asombrado del tono que estaba tomando esta conversación...  
  
- Nop... mi amor  
  
Hana tembló ante la sorpresa que le causo aquella afirmación y compartió otro beso... aun más profundo y necesitado que el anterior. No hicieron falta mas palabras, mas explicaciones, mas cosas que el movimiento natural de sus cuerpos frotándose en busca de un contracto sensual e intimo ¿Por qué no decirlo? Después de todo ya se conocían y sabían perfectamente lo que le gustaba al otro. Las manos viajaban recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, sintiendo como la otra se contraía de puro deseo, estremeciéndose, temblando, vibrando...  
  
Rukawa cambio de lugar bruscamente quedando esta vez el sobre Hanamichi.  
  
Recorrió su piel a besos, mordiendo de a ratos, provocándole profundos suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Hana ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento lo había desnudado, ahora estaba allí, a merced de sus manos tibias, estremeciéndose con cada toque, con cada mordida que Rukawa le deba a sus tetillas hinchadas, todo su cuerpo sudaba producto del ardor que le producía aquel toque en su piel...  
  
- Ka... Kaede... - Gimió desesperado enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera azabache que se hundía en sus caderas de manera juguetona - ¡Por favor Kaede!...  
  
El otro sonrió... ¿El pelirrojo estaba pidiendo por favor? ¿Tanto así habían cambiado las cosas?... Se sonrió un poco y dejo en paz su sexo para volver a trepar hasta sus labios donde le robo un fuerte y necesitado beso en respuesta. El cuerpo del pelirrojo había perdido toda rigidez, era ahora una masa suave que se movía y vibraba ante las manos suaves de su amante.  
  
Lo volvió hasta ponerlo boca abajo. Una espalda suave y musculosa se revelo ante sí. Se sentó sobre un poco mas allá de sus muslos, solo para acariciar mejor aquel cuerpo tibio. Primero recorrió con la mano las cavidades que se formaban entre los músculos, viendo de a ratos como Hana gemía quedamente hundido en la almohada. Luego bajo hasta recorrer la misma piel con sus labios... El pelirrojo estaba sumido en una deliciosa sensación que mezclaba la expectación y el temor, sabia que al principio sentiría dolor pero la necesidad de unirse con su amante iba mas allá de su temor.  
  
La boca del zorrito lamía delicadamente su espalda, susurrándole suavemente palabras de amor a su oído y haciéndolo estremecer. El pelirrojo estaba al borde de la locura, con su sexo palpitando de deseo, dolorosamente apretado contra la cama y su amante rozando su entrada sin llegar a tomarlo...  
  
- Zorrito... te amo...  
  
Su voz se ahogo en la almohada, casi estaba seguro que el no lo había oído, era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba... Lo siguiente que sintió fue unas manos suaves asir sus caderas levantándolas ligeramente para acomodarse mejor. Luego un leve empujón, sin lastimarle, había entrado en él... Kaede cayo sobre su piel sin moverse, volteando el enrojecido rostro del pelirrojo hasta tenerlo frente a el. Hana se quedo sin aire. Sobre la piel blanquecina de su amante dos finas líneas trazadas por las lagrimas evidenciaban su emoción, entonces como un susurro escucho su respuesta  
  
- Yo también te amo Do`ahou...  
  
Entonces sintió como se movía, lento, sin lastimarle... el pelirrojo sintió la punzada de dolor, no importaba las veces que llevaban haciendo el amor, su cuerpo aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquella invasión... y aun así seguía pareciéndole delicioso. Cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder naturalmente, las manos de su Kitsune rodearon su caliente sexo para masturbarlo... y Hana no supo mas, su mente lo abandono y las manos suaves de su amante lo dejaron sin sentido  
  
Unos minutos depuse de su orgasmo percibió el peso de su compañero recargándose en su espalda, agitado, húmedo por el sudor... sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y colapso sobre la cama arrastrando con ello el cuerpo del morocho. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse... piel a piel, jadeo con jadeo mientras la respiración de ambos volvía lentamente a la normalidad... Kaede se movió por fin haciéndose a un lado de la cama, volteándose boca arriba, mientras el pelirrojo seguía en aquel lugar, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y la piel aun temblando por el placer que él le había dado.  
  
- ¿Hana? - Llamo suavemente al darse cuenta que el no se había movido, temió que algo malo le pasara... - Hana... ¿Estas bien?...  
  
El pelirrojo enfrentó su mirada. Sus ojos cafés brillaban con una chispa especial. Tenia el cabello humedecido y revuelto, en la piel bronceada se veía una ligera patina que le daba brillo y sus mejillas estaban profundamente sonrosadas... para Rukawa era la imagen de la sensualidad, lo más sexy que había visto hasta ese momento ¿Sabría el pelirrojo todo o que generaba dentro de el?  
  
Se volvió con una sonrisa, aun sin moverse, con los brazos hundidos en la almohada y con una sonrisa le dijo solo dos palabras, las mismas que lo habían hecho estremecer un rato antes. Las suficientes...  
  
- Te amo...  
  
Rukawa sintió que la piel se le erizaba nuevamente ante aquello, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquellas dos palabras pudieran golpearlo tanto, eran poderosas, sumamente poderosas...  
  
Se estremeció y solo respondió acercándose a el para fundirse en un abrazo cálido  
  
- Yo también te amo - Susurro en su oído apartando los mechones rojos que lo cubrían... ¿Hacia falta mas?  
  
Se apretaron uno contra el otro, durmiéndose abrazados como estaban... no sabían que es lo que pasaria después... Ahora pensaban disfrutar lo que tenían...  
  
cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd  
  
Casi había pasado un mes del incidente y la felicidad en aquella casita era plena. Se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos, los tres llevaban una vida bastante tranquila y porque no decirlo, feliz.  
  
Pero Kaede se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante... Yohei Mito.  
  
No es que él lo molestara o algo parecido, la verdad era que nunca había podido decirle la verdad al pelirrojo respecto a ese tema y esto le pesaba. No era nada fácil... cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba callándolo una vez mas...  
  
Se había citado con Yohei para hablar cuando Ai enfermo y desde entonces su ex amante no había insistido en verle pese a que sabia que hababa seguido con Hana...  
  
Claro que esto traía otro problema, el pelirrojo estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo, siempre habían sido muy unidos y ahora insistía en averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo de infancia, aun mas cuando había tomado distancia del pelirrojo sin ningún motivo aparente... esa era la otra razón por la cual se estaba planteando decirle de una vez la verdad... Pero ese momento nunca llegaba...  
  
Kaede había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar todo así, algo le decía por dentro que el pelirrojo no debía saberlo nunca. Si bien Hanamichi supo siempre que había tenido otra "pareja" nunca intento saber más ¿Para qué especificar quien era él?  
  
Entonces esa tarde fatídica paso...  
  
Estaba solo en el apartamento con Ai. La pequeña estaba durmiendo la siesta mientras él, luego de entrenar, se había duchado y estaba intentando lavar una carga de ropa sucia en el Lavarropas, ese había sido el arreglo. Hana cocinaba y hacia las comparas y el se ocupaba de la limpieza junto con una señora que solía ayudarles tres veces por semana... El pelirrojo estaba en el supermercado, lo hubiera acompañado, pero en verdad estaba cansado...  
  
Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta... imagino que el tonto de su amante se habría olvidado las llaves cuando se paro con rapidez dispuesto a molestarlo  
  
- ¡BAKA!... Apuesto a que te olvidaste las llav... ¡Yohei!... - Dijo casi sin aire de la impresión... No esperaba verlo...  
  
- Kaede... - Saludo sonriéndole - ¿Me dejas pasar?... - Pregunto simplemente. El joven de ojos fríos estaba demasiado asustado con aquello como para responder, simplemente se aparto dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí...  
  
- ¿Hanamichi? - Pregunto una vez dentro mientras se sentaba en un sillón  
  
- En el súper...  
  
- ¿La niña?  
  
- Duerme...  
  
- Mejor... así tendremos tiempo de hablar a solas  
  
- ............  
  
- Te estuve esperando por horas aquel día... - Su voz sonó a reproche, pero no había enojo en él...  
  
- Ai se enfermo, hubo que internarla ese día  
  
- Si lo sé... me lo contó Hana despues  
  
- Te llame pero te habías ido...  
  
- Encontré tus mensajes  
  
- ¿Entonces? - La conversación era decididamente cortante  
  
- Nada Kaede... cálmate... solo vine a ver a Ai, hubiera venido antes pero no lo creí conveniente, preferí esperar  
  
- ..........  
  
- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?  
  
- Bien... - Bueno no es que Yohei se asombrara, sabia que era de pocas palabras pero podría hablarle un poquito más ¿no?  
  
- Y dime... ¿Porque no me explicas como es que de la noche a la mañana terminaste profundamente enredado con mi mejor amigo? - Pregunto de manera inquisidora recostándose en el sofá  
  
- Simplemente paso... - En verdad no sabia como explicarle  
  
- Kaede... - Hablo acercándose... - ¿Eres realmente feliz con él? ¿Lo quieres? - El joven de ojos fríos simplemente asintió - ¿Ya le dijiste la verdad a Hana?  
  
- No... no puedo  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Simplemente no se como hacerlo, entiéndeme...  
  
- ¿....?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga Yohei? Que me acerque a el y le diga... "Ay Hana se me olvidaba decirte que tu mejor amigo y yo fuimos amantes y que pasamos un verano increíble y tuvimos sexo loco y apasionado"  
  
- y salvaje - interrumpió Yohei  
  
- "Y salvaje"  
  
- Y ardiente  
  
- "Y ardiente"  
  
- Y descontrolado...  
  
- "Y descon..." ¿Te estas burlando de mi?  
  
- No... pero bueno tampoco es tan así  
  
- Entonces díselo tu, dices que es fácil, pues bueno...  
  
- ¿Estas loco? Hanamichi me mataría  
  
- Ah claro... ¿Entonces quieres que me mate a mi primero?...  
  
- No, no quiero... pero tampoco podemos seguirle ocultando lo que paso  
  
- Esto no tiene sentido, por mas que quiera no veo la forma Yohei, en algún momento le confesare la verdad, dame tiempo...  
  
- ¿Mas? Quizás no conozcas a Hanamichi lo suficiente, pero el no va a soportar el engaño...  
  
- Lo se... ya tendríamos que habérselo dicho desde hace tiempo  
  
- además las mentiras suelen quebrarse por el lado mas delgado...  
  
- Pero el no tiene como enterarse  
  
- A menos que dos estúpidos se olviden de cerrar bien la puerta... - Hablo una voz por detrás de ellos, una voz que ambos conocían a la perfección y que por primera vez sonó fría y amargada - ¿¡Que se supone que significa esto!?  
  
- ¡¡¡Hana!!! - Gimieron los dos mordiéndose los labios al comprobar el error que había cometido  
  
- ¡Estoy esperando!.... - Replico el pelirrojo arrojando a un lado las compras que traía, sus ojos almendrados estaba encendidos del mismo color que su cabello, la noticia parecía haberlo shockeado y era solo la furia quien lo llevaba a manejarse de esa forma  
  
- Q-que... ¿Que escuchaste?... - Pregunto Mito un poco menos nervioso, era el único capaz de enfrentarle, en cambio Kaede tenia la vista fija, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada y apretaba con una mano el abrigo de Ai como si temiera perderla... si algo no podría soportar seria que la niña despertara y observara todo aquello, aun mas el rostro dolido del pelirrojo.  
  
- Escuche que fueron amantes... ¡Demonios1 ¡Fueron amantes! - Sus labios temblaron ligeramente ante la fuera de esas palabras... eran demasiado poderosas para el  
  
- Espera Hanamichi, no es tan así... escucha... - Hablo Yohei intentando calmar la furia que crecia en su amigo  
  
- Aun estoy esperando - Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón pesadamente - Y mejor que lo que tengan para decirme sea bueno... ¿quién va a empezar?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
cçcçcçcçc dçdçdçdçd  
  
N de A :  
  
1- "Baby Call" Creo que no necesita mucha explicación, pero por las dudas que alguien no sepa que es, son los aparatitos que se ponen en las habitaciones de bebes para saber cuando se despiertan o lloran desde lejos...  
  
Duhhhh... hehehehehe al fin ne? Bueno me he tomado el tiempo con esta historia, lo que pasa que de ahora en adelante vienen capítulos muy duros para escribir, sip, van a sufrir como condenados, espero poder seguirlo más rápido, además hay muchos fics para leer, no me van a extrañar tanto creo que faltan mas o menos tres capítulos mas si mal no me equivoco, así que les agradezco humildemente la paciencia... ^_____^ Hay muchas que me han reclamado por este fic, así que va dedicado a dos de ellas que son de las que más me han preguntado, Hikaru y Haimita ^_^ vieron, lo tenia avanzado, no les mentí... Gracias a todos los que escribieron y me disculpo por no poder contestar los mails, el verano siempre me complica la vida porque estoy mas restringida de tiempo, pero créanme que contesto (tarde o temprano) ¿Qué le dirá Rukawa? ¿Se enojara Hana? créanme si les digo que el pelirrojo no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos... Nos vemos la próxima  
  
Itzukiai (Faby-chan)  
  
19 de febrero del 2004  
  
Lo de siempre, Quejas, reclamos, elogios, tomatazos o lo que quieras a  
  
iwaki_kyosuke@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Sep correo nuevo, no se asusten  
  
Review Contest: 


	8. 8 un engaño que lastima el alma

"**Uno mas uno... tres?**

FanFic basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko

RuHana

By Itzukiai

**NOTA:** Sorrrrrryyyyyyyy sé que han esperado siglos por este fic pero cuando comiencen a leer este capitulo se darán cuenta porque me estanque, es un capitulo extremadamente duro, por no decir tristísimo, asi que léanlo con los pañuelitos al lado... No tiene ni un momento de paz, perdón, pero asi va la historia, y aunque me gustan los finales felices, este capitulo tenia que hacerlo, siempre supe como seguirlo, no fue falta de inspiración, pero de ahí a escribirlo es otra cosa, tenia que estar verdaderamente agobiada para hacerlo por eso me demore... nos vemos al final de la historia

.

**Capitulo 8:**

**Una engaño que lastima el alma...**

La mirada de Hana lucia dura. Rukawa no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado antes... ¿O sí?, pero no desde que estaban juntos. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, podía verse claramente él malhumor reflejado en su rostro.

Tensión... si, eso era, tensión era lo que podía sentirse en el aire. Rukawa estaba demasiado Shockeado para hablar, Yohei en cambio parecía dispuesto a aplacar la "furia roja" que crecía en Hanamichi a cada segundo que pasaba...  
Los ojos azules se cruzaron un momento con los castaños... vio en ellos un sin numero de sentimientos encontrados que se confundían a cada minuto que transitaba

No pudo evitar creerse como en un juicio, sintiéndose el acusado de algo, que para colmo, había sucedido mucho antes de que ellos empezaran... sabia que de descubrirse aquello podía pasar cualquier cosa pero nunca imagino ver aquel semblante en el pelirrojo... por primera vez le tubo miedo a la verdad... por primera vez supo que todo podría terminar mal... muy mal...

_-Estoy esperando... -_Asevero con voz seca

_-Hana... -_Siguió Yohei _-No es lo que estas pensando... No te engañamos... Ninguno lo ha hecho _

_  
-¡No me tomes por tonto!  
  
-No lo hago...  
_

_-No lo parece... _

_-¡NO! -_Hablo Rukawa por primera vez... _-Nunca te fui infiel _

_-Pero me metiste, que es mas o menos lo mismo_ -Respondió el pelirrojo con rudeza...

_-Veras Hana... -_Empezó Yohei tratando de calmarlo... _-No es para nada lo que imaginas... El verano pasado, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando te fuiste a Izu y volviste con Ai... Un día me tope con unos matones que estaban pegándole a Rukawa entre tres... y bueno... tu sabes que me disgustan las peleas cuando no es en igualdad de condiciones... No pude evitarlo... Simplemente rescate a Rukawa y bueno... asi seguimos viéndonos unos días despues mientras tu no estabas, hasta que paso... tuvimos sexo, nada mas, solo sexo, nunca involucramos sentimientos, siempre supimos que era "diversión"_

_- ¿Porque demonios no me contaron nada?_

_-Porque todo termino en cuanto tu y yo empezamos_ -Aclaro Rukawa

_-Yo siempre pensé que entre ustedes había algo mas... supe en cuanto Kaede te ayudo, que no lo hacia por Ai, sino por ti... por todo lo que sentía por ti..._ -Comento Mito

_-Todo paso antes, entiéndelo, nadie te engaño -_Dijo Rukawa tratándolo de cabeza dura. Pero sabia que algo andaba mal, Cuando el poso sus ojos azules en el pelirrojo, Hana le sostuvo la mirada con rudeza... Sintió un escalofrió... algo no andaba del todo bien ¿Qué era lo que no les perdonaba? ¿Que no le contaran la verdad? ¿O qué hubieran sido amantes?

_-Aun asi, ambos me conocen de sobra, no puedo perdonar este engaño, son las únicas dos personas que quiero en el mundo... tú eres mi mejor amigo -_Rumio señalando a Yohei... _-Y tu... Creí que los dos teníamos algo especial... debiste contarme la verdad..._

_-Pero Hana... -_Intento Mito en vano.

_-Ya no quiero oírlos. Me mintieron... ¿Cómo pretenden que confíe en ustedes una vez mas?..._

_-Sabia que ibas a enojarte, sabia que podrías ser irracional... pero por lo menos dame la oportunidad de explicarte _-Siguió Yohei

_-Si me conoces tan bien como crees, es mejor que nos dejes solos... Tu y yo hablaremos luego... -_Hablo el pelirrojo tan secamente que Yohei simplemente sabia ye tenia que irse sin mas

_-Esta bien, esta bien... me voy... pero te advierto que hablaremos de esto en algún momento... no importa lo que creas, no importa lo que pienses, tu sigues siendo mi amigo y no voy a dejar que nuestra amistad se malogre por un malentendido... _ -Explico Yohei viéndolo a los ojos...

Ambos se miraron por un momento y en ese entonces el morocho supo que en algún momento Hana le perdonaría... vio algo en aquella mirada que estaba mas allá de su enojo aparente... se conocían... demasiado, habían pasado peleas, conflictos, dolores, risas... desde niños que se cuidaban el uno al otro... y aunque Yohei sabia perfectamente que Hana podría lastimarlo con solo darle un manotazo, también sabia que el ex pandillero rojo de Wako, era una persona tierna e inocente con un gran corazón...

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, tomo sus cosas para irse antes de saludar con la mano y hacerle un gesto a Rukawa antes de alejarse.

La puerta sé cerro dejando una situación tensa entre los dos amantes...  
El calor del hogar que era tan natural allí, se vio cortado por una brisa fría que recorrió el lugar dejando su huella helada...

Estaban solos otra vez. El aire podía cortarse con tijera. Kaede sabia que dijera lo que dijera Hana no cambiaria... el enojo podía verse en sus ojos, en su piel, en cada rasgo de su rostro...

El jugador de tez blanquecina no podía moverse... estaba como clavado al piso y no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar... por primera vez en la vida se sintió como un ratón acorralado en una cueva, una criatura desesperada en busca de ayuda...

El corazón le dolía... la mirada del pelirrojo le dolía... por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la sensación de que su felicidad podía ser algo efímero... y asi, tan mágicamente como había llegado, se iría una vez mas devolviéndolo a un mundo vacío y sin sentido...  
El cálido sentimiento de ser una familia feliz se diluía en el aire solo con sentir la respiración errante de la persona que amaba...  
  
_-En verdad no puedo creerlo...   
  
-...............  
_

_-¡Me mentiste!..._ -Expreso el pelirrojo con su rostro compungido

_-Por favor Hana... Nunca te engañe..._

_-Eso no lo sé_

_-Nunca estuve con él estando contigo_

_-Me mentiste que es lo mismo... de todas las cosas que podían pasar en el mundo, esa es la peor para mí..._

_-No digas eso... por favor... no hay nada entre Yohei y Yo, fue solo una locura de verano, si ambos lo aceptamos asi ¿Porque te cuesta tanto aceptarlo a ti también?_

_-Si yo hubiera sabido que había algo entre ustedes, no importaba lo que fuera, jamás me habría acercado a ti_

_- Do´aho escuchame... _-Le dijo acercándose lentamente hasta tener muy cerca su rostro _-Te amo... no eches todo a la barda todo lo nuestro por una insignificancia _

_-¿Una insignificancia?.... ¿Una insignificancia?... Lamento que creas que mi sentido de la honestidad es una "insignificancia"... Quizás a ti no te importe... A mi sí... _

_-Entonces soy yo el que no te importa... -_Hablo dejando que sus palabras se arrastraran casi hasta convertirse en un murmullo inaudible...

_-¡TEME KITSUNE!... ¡Deja ya de decir eso!.... -_Gruño apretándolo contra la pared, en sus ojos había furia, había desencanto, pero por sobre todo, había dolor... Tomo aire conteniendo las lagrimas lo mas que podía antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca sin pensar... _-Si no me importaras hace rato que me hubiera alejado de ti... Me importas, mucho, mas de lo que quisiera, por eso me duele tanto ¿Qué no entiendes?.... -_Rugió sobre él con voz compungida _- ¿Sabes lo que es para mí imaginarte en brazos de el? ¿Sabes lo que es para mi saber que compartió tus labios, que robo tus besos? ¿Qué jadeaste su nombre como jadeas el mío?... -_El pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo mas y las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas... _-Siempre supe que tenias un pasado... Nunca me importo que hiciste antes de lo nuestro, pero esta vez no..., si él fuera un desconocido, si fuera un cualquiera sin nombre podría ser mas fácil... pero Yohei es mi amigo, ¡Mi mejor amigo!... casi como un hermano ¿¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al respecto??... ¡Demonios!_

-............ -Rukawa no pudo mantener la vista en el... algo en sus ojos castaños dolía demasiado... sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos cavando una fuerte llaga que quemaba su corazón... tenia razón en muchas cosas, pero aun asi, tenia la esperanza que Hanamichi lo perdonara...

Hana lo soltó e instantáneamente subió sus manos para cubrir sus lagrimas... Temblaba como una hoja, como si no pudiera casi mantenerse en pie... ¿Qué demonios podía hacer despues de aquello?... ¿Qué decirle si sus sentimientos eran una mata de confusión?.... Para colmo, tenia que admitir que entre esos sentimientos, estaba uno que nunca había conocido hasta el momento... los celos.

Estaba celoso, su alma le dolía... no era la traición, no era el saber la verdad... Le dolía imaginárselos a los dos, retozando en una cama... imaginárselos besándose de la misma forma en que el zorro lo hacia con él... ¡¡¡¡Arghhhhh!!!!... era mas fuerte que su orgullo... el zorro era suyo y no cabía en su cabeza saber que lo había compartido... aun más saber que lo había compartido con su mejor amigo, con Yohei Mito...

Y despues, su amigo... aquel con el que se conocían desde pequeños, aquel con el que había compartido todos y cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos... en el que podía confiar con los ojos vendados, por el que daría su alma si se lo pidiera... ¿Cómo no le había dicho aquello? ¿Cómo no considero importante decirle que tenia algo, fuera lo que fuera, con Rukawa?

No... Hana sentía la doble traición, sentía el alma quebrarse bajo esa coraza que mostraba a todos... esto había llegado a su corazón y lo estaba destrozando lentamente...

Sintió que los espasmos crecían, se fue desmoronando hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo... No tenia fuerzas, no tenia ganas de seguir...

Kaede se agacho hasta su lado... Acercándose casi con temor. Tomo ambas manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, quitándolas de arriba de los ya irritados ojos... y cuando los ojos almendrados se posaron en él, no pudo contener las lagrimas tampoco

_-Hana... Mírame... no me hagas esto... ¡Pégame! ¡Grítame! Pero no llores de esa forma -_Le dijo suavemente

_-Confié en ti... _

_-Lo sé... perdóname_

_-Nunca había confiado en nadie... te di mi corazón, te di a mi hijita... ¿Y como me pagaste?... -_Lloriqueo manteniendo su mirada en la suya _-¿Porque no me dijiste la verdad?_

_-Temía tu reacción... ya ves... no me equivoque..._

_-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho... siempre es mejor la verdad que na cruel mentira_

_-Lo intente... pero no pude... _

_-Me hubiera dolido menos entonces _

_-Lo siento_

_-Te di mi corazón a manos llenas Kitsune... y tu... ARGGHHHHH... _

Hana aparto al de cabello castaño de su lado con un fuerte empujón... no quería decirle mas, no podía hacerlo, su corazón sangraba demasiado como para decirle algo que no quería... prefirió dejar las cosas asi...

Camino hasta la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí con un golpe. Su mente se volvió un remolino... Agotado mentalmente se dejo caer en la cama. Se volvió acomodándose en posición fetal mientras las lagrimas mojaban ahora su almohada... lentamente se quedo dormido y ya no supo mas...

Cuando despertó unas horas despues se sentía extraño. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y no podía pensar claramente... ni siquiera sabia que hora era o cuanto había dormido...

Su respiración parecía más tranquila. Aun sentía una extraña sensación que partía su corazón. Extrañamente sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer... entendía que la decisión que iba a tomar era la mejor para los dos... De pronto recordó a la niña... Ya debería haberse despertado,

Camino hasta el living. Ella no estaba allí, en su dormitorio tampoco... ¿Dónde diablos estaba su hija? En ese momento sintió el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta y el morocho de ojos azules que entraba de la calle con expresión abatida.

_-¿Dónde esta Ai?_ -Pregunto secamente sin siquiera dejarlo sentarse

_-La lleve un rato con la niñera... no quería que nos escuchara discutir o hablar fuerte... _

El pelirrojo no le contesto... ¿Acaso quedaba algo mas por hablar? Camino hasta la habitación una vez mas y se encerró sin siquiera contestarle, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

Rukawa sitio una fuerte pesadez en el estomago... Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos días antes que su relación naufragaría a la deriva no le hubiera creído.

Se sentó en el sillón, suspirando la sensación de frustración que le causaba aquello. Los ojos azules se llenaron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido de gruesas lagrimas... "Los hombres no lloran"... ¡Ja! Terrible mentira... ¿había alguna otra forma de no sentir el dolor que estaba en su cuerpo? Seguramente no.

Espero que él volviera para poder hablar, sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía muy ocupado, solo sentía sus pies moverse para un lado o para el otro, hasta que despues de unos vente minutos el ruido termino. Vestido con un conjunto de gimnasia que decía Shohoku bordado en su espalda apareció en el living... El rostro seco, los ojos ligeramente irritados, pero ninguna lagrima en ellos. Sin embargo el ritmo de su respiración distaba de ser normal... era evidente una ligera agitación que podía escucharse romper el silencio...

_-¿Qué es eso?... -_ Pregunto el zorro de ojos azules al hacer contacto con un bulto verde oscuro que le pareció familiar.

_-Un bolso... mi bolso_

_-................  
  
-................_

_-¿Vas a dejarme?... _

_-No me hagas esto más difícil -_Suplicó Hana mirándole a los ojos

_-¿Tu crees que para mi no es dificl?... ¿TU crees que no me duele lo que esta pasando?... ¡MALDICIÓN DO´AHO! ¿Por qué no tomas un cuchillo y me lo clavas en el corazón? ¡¡¡ME dolería menos que verte partir con Ai... !!!_ -Grito enojado, con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

El morocho volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, incapaz de fijar su vista en él. Sentía la clara sensación de que todo estaba perdido, que nada volvería ser igual... Se llevo la mano al rostro, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se expandía en llanto... ¿Ese era su castigo por haber callado? ¿Perderlos para siempre?  
El miedo se expandió por su cuerpo... miedo... la fuerte sensación de que todo de desmoronaba en torno suyo como un castillo de naipes.

Entonces cuando menos lo esperaba sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban y un cuerpo cálido que se amoldaba al suyo volviéndose casi uno solo. El rostro del pelirrojo se cobijo en su pecho y sintió como las lagrimas de Hana mojaban ahora su propia piel. Subios sus manos llegando hasta los brazos desnudos del pelirrojo... seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre, tanto que no podía imaginar su vida sin él, sin ella, sin los dos...

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ... Sus labios quisieron articular una frase... una palabra que resumiera todo lo que sentía en ese momento... Nunca le había sido fácil hablar, nunca le había sido fácil hacerle saber que sentía por el y esa no era la excepción.

Minutos mas tarde sintió un leve movimiento y supo que el pelirrojo se alejaría de el, entonces balbuceo lo único que podía decirte de corazón...

Lo único que su mente tenia claro y que nada ni nadie cambiaria

_-Te amo... no me dejes... _

.

Con Ai en sus brazos y un simple bolso verde hecho a las apuradas, atravesó la ciudad camino a su departamento... sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos pero tenia que disimular para que la pequeña no se diera cuenta... Ai en el fondo ya no era tan chica y había empezado a entender cuando estaba triste o algo deprimido, y entonces la rutina se repetía, un enorme batallón de preguntas que rara vez terminaba bien... quizás lo mejor era cambiar de tema o sacarla a tomar aire a la calle para que se olvidara de aquello y no preguntara mas.

Sin embargo, la niña no hablo en todo el camino, simplemente se aferró al brazo de Hana para no caerse... en el fondo sabia que algo no andaba bien... para ella simplemente su mundo eran sus dos papas y había salido de la casa de uno muy rápido sin saber el porque. Además no había pasado desapercibido para ella que su papa Kaede tenia los ojos muy tristes y enrojecidos, aun más cuando la abrazo para despedirse... como la apretó fuertemente hundiendo los cabellos azabaches contra la piel blanquecina y suave de su pecho, casi podía decir que temblaba...

Una vez que llegaron hasta su departamento, el pelirrojo tuvo que dejar a Ai en el suelo un momento para buscar en el bolso la llave...  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, encontró su casa en estado deplorable... Él recordaba haberla ordenado antes de irse. Había dejado todo acomodado... pero claro, había ahora una densa capa de tierra poco saludable para una pequeña. Además no tenia luz eléctrica...

Se sentó en el pasillo del edificio junto con Ai... La confusión se apodero de el ¿Hacia tanto que vivían juntos con el Kitsune que su casa estaba en ese estado de abandono?...

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, le vinieron enormes ganas de llorar... en realidad necesitaba hacerlo, pero no delante de Ai...

En ese momento sintió una manito pequeña que jalaba un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención. Retiro las manos de sus ojos para encontrarse con los grandes ojos verdes de su pequeña

_-¿Qué pasa Ai? -_Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su pequeña y tragando duro para no soltar las lagrimas... Ella simplemente lo miro un rato y se agitó en sus brazos un tanto preocupada

_-¿Ki-zu-ne?..._ -Quiso saber con mucha curiosidad...

El pelirrojo se revolvió al escuchar aquello. Sabia del cariño incondicional que tenían los tres pero no esperaba esa pregunta... ¿Qué decirle a una niña en apenas edad de comprender?

Súbitamente sintió que las lagrimas nublaban su ser... que no podía contenerlas mas por mucho que quisiera... Trago duro otra vez. quería contestarle, explicarle un poco... pero el jadeo nervioso se apodero de el y rompió en llanto delante de la pequeña

_-¿Papi? -_Pregunto Ai viendo que Hana era incapaz de responderle _-¿Papi?... -_Insistió_- ¿Duele?_

Hanamichi asintió... Su cabeza estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirle aquello, la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas para el y la pequeña...

_-Si Ai, duele... mucho..._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Acá... -_Le dijo Hana tomando la manita pequeña y apoyándola en su corazón. La pequeña solo atino a hacerle una caricia suave... No sabia que pasaba ero jamás había visto a su papa tan triste y desolado.

_-Ai quiere... Ai quiere a papito... no duele mas -_Explico con infantil inocencia

El pelirrojo se conmovió con aquello... se sentía desolado, era cierto, pero sabia que de un modo u otro saldría adelante... siempre lo había hecho. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello, no era mas que su vida de siempre, peleando contra sus problemas... solo, siempre solo... Bueno no, no tanto, estaba vez tenia a Ai para compartir su soledad... Sonrió tiernamente sintiendo que ella necesitaba de el... Lo miro suavemente antes de explicarle que seria de ellos de ahí en adelante...

_-Escúchame pequeña... por ahora, papa y Ai van a volver a vivir acá... _-Explico atrayendo la mirada verde a el -_Volveremos a vivir en nuestra casa... ¿te acuerdas?_

_-Shi... -_Asintió la pequeña, pero su pregunta volvió _-¿Ki-tsu-ne?_

_-No... -_Explico tomando una bocanada de aire para no desmoronarse una vez mas _-Él por ahora no vendrá a vernos..._

_-¿Poque? _

_-Es complicado Ai... es cosa de grandes... pero te prometo que en cuanto esto pase, podrás verlo nuevamente ¿Sí?_

_-Shi... _

_-Ahora necesito que te quedes con tu Tía Ayako mientras papa limpia un poco acá y veo como restaurar el servicio eléctrico... ¿Quieres ir con Ayako y Ryota?... _

_-Ta bien..._ -Dijo la pequeña con resignación mientras trataba de entender porque no podía ir con su guardián de ojos azules

Hanamichi calmo asi a la pequeña. Conforme con aquello revolvió el bolso hasta encontrar un pequeño teléfono celular que estaba mezclado entre sus cosas. Tuvo una extraña sensación cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, despues de todo había sido regalo de Ru. Se lo había dado para ubicarle cuando pudiera o cuando necesitara de algo, so excusa que era bueno estar comunicados por si algo pasaba con Ai... por eso lo acepto. Ahora sentía la extraña sensación de que aquel aparato quemaba entre sus manos como si fuera una brasa ardiente. Sin embargo debía admitir que en ese mismo momento le necesitaba.

Apretó un par de botones hasta que en la pantalla de cristal liquido apareció discriminado el teléfono de su muy querida amiga. No le gustaba pedir favores, siempre prefería arreglárselas solo, pero en ese momento le era imprescindible...

Y como era de esperarse ella acepto gustosa. Tomo nuevamente el bolso y se alejo de allí con su pequeña en brazos. Llego a la calle y detuvo el primer Taxi que se le cruzo...

Con la firme idea de salir adelante y de tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas, Hana sabia que quizás empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida y en la de Ai...

.

-Se fue...

-¿De verdad? No crei que llegaría a tanto... -Confeso aquella vos en el teléfono

-Se fue... -Repitió como una letanía...

-¿Le explicaste?

-No quiso escúchame... solo se fue llevándose a Ai...

-¿Estas bien?

-No-La voz sonó ahogada en el sollozo, mientras que de fondo se oían las notas de una canción de amor sonando tristemente en algún equipo de audio...

-Nunca fue mi intención que todo terminara asi... si quieres hago el intento de volver a hablar con él -Le sugirió el otro

-¿Qué hago ahora sin él?

-No quieres que intente hablarle?...

-No... mejor no... deja las cosas asi por un tiempo

-¿Que harás ahora?

-Sobrevivir... contar los días y las horas hasta que regresen...

-¿Quieres que vaya hacerte compañía?

-No... no hace falta, estaré bien, solo tengo que esperarle...

-Ru... llámame cualquier cosa, ¿sí? -Le dijo la otra vos en un claro intento de consolarle -Lo conozco... Dale tiempo, el te ama, volverá cuando menos lo imagine

-No sé...

-¿Lo amas verdad?

-Mucho...

-Entonces dale tiempo...

-¿Tu también?

-Lo conozco, no por nada es mi mejor amigo -Explico serenamente - Solo dale tiempo

-Okey... Ah... Gracias Yohei...

-Te lo debo... nos vemos

El muchacho de cabello azabache colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en el gran sillón, estaba cansado y aun asi no tenia ni fuerzas para llegar a la cama, además aquel lugar olía como él, su perfume, su esencia, su lugar...

Los ojos azules se dispersaron por el suelo hasta toparse con un pequeño osito de peluche relleno de plumas que él había comprado para Ai. Al parecer Hana no lo había visto al irse. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo estrujo contra su corazón, esperaría... todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, si al final de aquello volvía a ver las sonrisas de los dos... y ahogado en sollozos volvió a quedarse dormido en la misma posición, recordando los momentos que habían compartido juntos y que ahora le parecían muy lejanos...

.

Volver aquella casa no le parecía lo más fácil del mundo. Hacia tanto tiempo que vivía con Rukawa que su propio departamento había acumulado bastante polvo.

Los ojos cafés del pelirrojo dieron una recorrida al lugar... ¡Otra vez allí!... otra vez con su hijita, solos... como si todo el tiempo en que Rukawa apareció en sus vidas hubiera desaparecido al instante, como por arte de magia...

Pero no... era algo tangible, en su corazón, en el de su hija, los ojos azules se habían marcado a fuego en su alma... también su traición.

podría perdonarle, hacer de cuanta que nunca paso, que tal y como le habían dicho los dos, tanto el cómo Yohei estaban involucrados en algo pasajero y sin importancia... pero no... hacer de cuenta que nunca paso no era literal y la mentira estaría por siempre entre los dos, separándolos, hiriéndolos, generando una herida mas allá del dolor profundo...

Se alegro que Ayako se hubiera llevado a Ai... no sabia que hacer con la pequeña en aquel lugar... la casa estaba llena de polvo y su corazón hecho trizas... ninguno de los dos era buen ambiente para Ai.

Cubrió su cabello con un pañuelo, para aislarlo de la tierra y se preparo para limpiar con una aspiradora... Ja, quien lo viera ahora, el famoso basquetbolista, el tensai de Shohoku rebajado al simple papel de ama de casa... al final de cuentas todos los que opinaban que no llegaría a nada en la vida tenían razón... Aunque... No... el tenia algo mas, tenia a Ai, ella era el reflejo de su corazón, todo lo bueno que tenia en la vida, el único rayo de esperanza que le ayudaba a seguir...

Su mente volvió al instante de la despedida... el mismo momento en que le había dicho adiós... ese pequeño momento que un ardía en sus labios

-"te amo... no me dejes"... -Esas fueron sus palabras... las mismas que ahora volvían una y otra vez a su mente... ¿Le amaba?.... Ja... como si el no lo hiciera también... Pensó tantas veces dejar de lado aquello y volver a sus brazos, refugiarse en el calor de la pasión que él despertaba con su toque... pero no... no podía hacerlo... No debía hacerlo hasta estar seguro de no tener cosas que reprocharle mañana... quería volver a sentir que ese amor era limpio, que esto ya no era tan importante, pero aun no era capaz de hacerlo por eso había preferido alejarse

En ese momento se fundieron en un abrazo... quería sentirle cerca, quería percibir el calor suave de su piel y se habían besado... lenta, delicadamente, con un beso que además de amor tenia sabor a despedida... Kaede no lo sabia, pero el pelirrojo necesitaba irse...

Las manos se fundieron piel a piel, las bocas se apretaron una a la otra en busca de un contacto mas fuerte... Los gemidos se ahogaron, las lagrimas se mezclaron piel a piel humectando ambas mejillas por igual... ¿Qué importaba quien lo sentía mas? ¿Qué importaba que ese quizás fuera el ultimo beso por mucho tiempo?

Desesperación, pasión, amor, angustia, tristeza, desazón... todo mezclado fundiéndose con sus lenguas en una despedida

-"No te vayas... -Rogó el de ojos azules apelando a su comprensión, pero las lagrimas del pelirrojo seguían nublándole a mirada

-"Necesito aire Kitsune, déjame pensar en esto, déjame digerir lo que pasado"...

-"Pero"...

-"Entiéndeme Kaede, no quiero estar contigo con resentimientos... solo dame un tiempo"...

-"En verdad dejaras que tu orgullo nos separe"

--"..........."

-"¿Y Ai?... ¿Has pensado en ella?"

-"Le explicare... entenderá..."

-"Do´ahou, apenas tiene un año, ¿En verdad crees que ella entenderá?"

-"..........."

-"¿No vas a perdonarme nunca?"

-"Por eso tengo que irme, no puedo pensar si estoy viéndote todo el tiempo, dame un lugar, necesito recuperar el control de mi vida"

-"Iré por Ai... quiero despedirme"  
  
-"Voy contigo"

Hana tomo nuevamente el bolso, lo cargo en sus hombros y hecho una ultima mirada al Kitsune cuando este fue por la niña ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Seria en verdad su deseo? Camino lentamente y supo que todo esto era real cuando la puerta sé cerro tras él dejándolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo fuera de la vida de su antiguo enemigo...

Ahora recordaba aquello y se entristecía cada vez mas... No podía quitar de su cabeza aquella mirada tan triste y angustiada, tampoco podía pensar en nada mas...

¿En que momento se había hecho tan dependiente de Rukawa?  
Sin quererlo le había cedido lentamente el control de su vida... necesitaba a su Kitsune como necesitaba de respirar... ahora tenia que aprender a vivir de nuevo por el mismo... aprender a estar solo con Ai, como al principio... No era nada fácil... despues de todo Ai tenia tantos gestos de Rukawa incorporados que era difícil cumplir con aquel deseo asi sin mas... aun cuando ella se lo recordaba a cada momento.

No pudo evitar las lagrimas, últimamente era lo único que hacia... llorar... por fuera parecía una pared dura y sin sentimientos pero por dentro se estaba muriendo lentamente...

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, ni siquiera tomo conciencia de quien podía ser. Camino hasta allí para encontrarse con dos de las personas que menos pensaba ver en el mundo

-Sakuragi-Kun... nos ha levado mucho tiempo encontrarle -Hablo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-Okino-San... -Exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendido

- Sepa usted disculpar nuestro atrevimiento pero nos hemos tardado un poco en dar con usted...

Hana se quito el pañuelo del cabello y sacudió su ropa con desesperación... de todas las personas del mundo, lo que menos imagino era verlos a ellos allí...

-Perdón que los reciba de esta forma... pero estaba arreglando a fondo la casa

-Esta bien... por lo visto tiene mucho trabajo aquí... -Dijo el hombre echando una mirada a las pilas de diarios viejos y los trastes que estaban en una bolsa dispuestos para la basura

-Oh... siento el desorden, estaba haciendo una limpieza general

-No se preocupe Sakuragi-Kun

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita? -Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, despues de todo no tenia idea de que hacían allí

- Lamento que hayamos llegado sin aviso -Se excuso tomando la mano de su esposa con fuerza -Pero... hemos venido a ver a la pequeña

-.......

-Sé que en el pasado hemos tenido malos entendidos y momentos desagradables, pero creo que usted comprenderá que despues de todo somos sus abuelos... la pequeña nos pertenece también

-Se llama Ai... Deberían saberlo ya que fue su hija quien le puso ese nombre -Algo dentro del pelirrojo sonó como si fuera la alarma de los bomberos... estaba seguro que algo... No andaba Bien

-Apelo a su comprensión, se imaginara que Ai es lo único que nos queda de nuestra Karin... que en paz descanse

-Entiendo perfectamente la situación, pero no comprendo porque viene con esto ahora

-Vera... mi esposa ha estado muy enferma desde la muerte de Karin... siempre creímos que ella había entregado en adopción a la niña, no fue hasta que nos enteramos que la tenia usted que quisimos encontrarla...

-La niña esta muy bien conmigo

-NO dudo eso, no me malinterprete, solo queremos verla... -El pelirrojo seguía viéndolo con cierto resquemor, aun asi accedió a su petición

-Les llevare a verla si quien, sabrá entender que no quería exponerla al polvo de una limpieza general, por eso esta en casa de una ex compañera de instituto...

-Como usted diga...

La mujer no había abierto la boca para nada. Hanamichi sintió un leve rictus en el cuerpo, en verdad que no entendía nada de nada... Despues de mucho tiempo porque si, aparecían los abuelos de Ai, aun y cuando nunca les importo demasiado ni siquiera de la vida de su propia hija...

¿A que venia ahora tanto interés por la que sabían era una hija bastarda?

El pelirrojo se cambio lo más rápido que pudo de ropa con la cabeza trabajándole a mil... no entendía nada, no podía pensar en nada, como si no le bastara el problema con Rukawa ahora parecía sumársele uno mas... quizás peor.

Una sensación fea le recorrió el cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de aquella mujer le miraron fijamente. En ellos había odio, había una profunda tristeza... Imagino que debía ser muy duro perder a una hija, de hecho el no sabría que hacer sin su pequeña, pero cuando él le dio una suave sonrisa de comprensión, ella volteo su rostro con sumo disgusto...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se llevarían a su niña?

¿ACASO QUERIAN QUEDARSE CON AI?

**Continuara...**

.

**N de A :** Holaaaa!!!! Tanto tiempo... Antes que nada quería hacerles algunas notas aclaratorias...

Soy una fanática de Masakasu Katsura... me encanta su estilo y me gustan sus mangas, por eso la hija de Hana se llama Ai, en homenaje a mi favorito "Video Girl Ai" un historia muy romántica pero bastante Angst (Ai sufre como condenada del principio al fin¬¬), la protagonista se llama Ai Amano y en algún lado leí que Ai significa amor, por eso decidí que la bebe de Hana se llamara asi. Además les cuento como nota que mi Nic viene justamente de Katsura, de "Itsuki Akiba" de I"S Ai Amano, es una mezcla de los dos ya que Ai es mi heroína (junto con Hitomi Kanzaki de Escaflowne) por eso me puse Itzukiai . es solo una nota de interés

Que les pareció? Quieren matarme cierto? Las hice esperar como condenadas solo para leer esto? Hahahahaha, sip, bueno ahora se darán cuanta porque motivo no lo había seguido ne?

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a montones de mails preguntándome por esta historia asi que gracias a Mercedes, a Marc serra villar, a Akane, a Eli y a tantas que me escribieron esperando pacientemente mi historia (de las cuales tengo los mails mezclados en varias carpetas por eso no los nombro), les aseguro que pensé que casi nadie la leía asi que me sorprendió cuando me llegaron los mails, lamento que sea un capitulo de corte triste pero bueh... no me maten, además la cosa antes de mejorar va a empeorar, estén preparados...

Que pasara mas adelante?... Lo perdonara Hana de una vez?... El pelirrojo se quedara sin Ai?... Uhhh falta poco, muy poco, calculo dos capítulos mas, o uno y un epilogo aun no lo decidí, pero créanme que el siguiente va a dejar claras las cosas... Hana se va a enterar de muchas cosas que aun desconoce

Saludos a mis amigas de siempre que también me preguntaron, Hikaru, Haima, Sol (mi solcito tanto tiempo) y muchas que cada vez que me ven conectada o me escriben me mandan... "¿Y uno mas uno...?" tras, palazo ¬¬, intentare no espaciar tanto los capítulos pero bueh, si quieren leer algo mío de Slam, tome bajo mis manos el seguirle a Denisse "El regreso del tensai" primero porque amo esa historia, segundo porque Denisse es mi amiga hace ya bastante tiempo y tercero porque me da mucho placer escribirla

Review contest:  
  
Angel Murasaki: Te hice esperar mucho ne?, como ves logre seguirlo aunque si llegaste hasta acá me debes querer matar y bueh, como esperanza que sé que te gustan mis relatos me gustan los finales felices

Sabrina: Oh gracias, lamento haberme demorado pero este capitulo y el que sigue son... COMPLICADOS, espero que te siga gustando igual  
  
Natcha: Y sip, no había una forma menos complicada de que se enterara de las cosas, imagínate que ambos lo conocen a la perfección y tenían razones de sobra para saber que él iba a reaccionar asi, Hana demuestra siempre que en si es fiel a sus amigos, en la serie no sé si te acordas pero cuando pelean en el gimnasio se pone como loco cuando golpean a Ryota o cuando le cierran el camino a Mitsui para pegarle No es loco pensar que de enterarse que fueron pareja el diga que si lo hubiera sabido no se metía con el espero te guste. Gracias por el Review

Seischiro: Uy siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar y bueh, es que tengo mucho trabajo pero esta historia es muy especial para mí y aunque tarde tene por seguro que lo voy a terminar

Jessyasha: En verdad? Lo siento, lo siento... sé que no tengo perdón pero como habrás leído es un capitulo complicado, tenia que estar mal para escribirlo y poder hacer llegar un poco de angustia, además me costo a mi escribirlo, IMAGINATE, me ponía re mal, por eso no podía seguirlo pero ya esta, el capitulo que sigue es un poco menos complicado y espero seguirlo pronto... Besitos y gracias por seguir mi historia

UN GRACIAS ENORME A TODOSSSSS

**Itzukiai (Faby-chan)  
Agosto del 2004**

**Sinceras ganas de matar a la autora? Quejas? Halagos? O lo que quieras a   
**  
Sep correo nuevo, no se asusten


End file.
